BELLA AMANTE DE LUXO
by Laura Fernanda Duarte
Summary: Para quem já leu o livro,eu adaptei os personagens de Margery Hilton para os de Crepúsculo


Resumo

**Como Bella poderia ****fugir daquele executivo sem escrúpulos? **

Margery Hilton (adaptação e modernizado por Laura Fernanda Duarte)

Bella riu e deixou que seu par acariciasse suas costas, enquanto dançavam no salão do sofisticado hotel londrino. Mas quando ele tentou agarrá-la, achou que a coisa já passava dos limites. Tinha sido paga para ser acompanhante daquele executivo e não sua amante. Quis fugir das mãos que a apalpavam sem cerimônia. Para sua sorte, um homem moreno livrou-a do inoportuno. Bella suspirou, aliviada, pensando que estivesse salva com aquele fascinante desconhecido. Porem seu pesadelo apenas começava...

Digitalização e Revisão: Alice Maria

Copyright: Margery Hilton

Título original: "Way of a man"

Publicado originalmente em 1981 pela

Mills & Boon Ltd., Londres, Inglaterra

Tradução: Marina Amaral

Copyright para a língua portuguesa: 1985

Abril S.A. Cultural — São Paulo

Esta obra foi composta na Linoart Ltda. e

impressa na Divisão Gráfica da Editora Abril S.A

Foto da capa: Apla

CAPÍTULO I

Ao abrir a porta do apartamento, Bella não pôde evitar um suspiro de desânimo diante da completa desordem do ambiente.

Furiosa, esqueceu os suaves devaneios a respeito do Sr. Black, que lhe tomavam a mente enquanto voltava do trabalho, e concentrou-se na bagunça à sua volta.

Que absurdo! Quando era seu dia de fazer a limpeza do apartamento acordava mais cedo para dar um jeito na sala, evitando deixar tudo para a hora em que voltasse do serviço. Sabia o quanto era desagradável chegar cansada da rua e encontrar aquela confusão em casa. Seria ela a única a se preocupar com o bem-estar das outras?

Além disso, esse era o acordo feito pelas quatro moças que dividiam o apartamento. Como havia dito Rosalie, quando Bella se mudou para lá, para que quatro mulheres vivessem juntas em um lugar pequeno precisariam manter a disciplina ou seria o caos. No entanto, começava a perceber como era difícil para algumas pessoas observar os princípios básicos da convivência.

Ainda mal-humorada, tirou o casaco e foi conferir a lista que ficava atrás da porta da cozinha. Estava tudo bem claro:

"Segunda e Quinta: Bella.

Terça e Sexta: Alice.

Quarta e Sábado: Leah.

Domingo: Rosalie."

Rosalie, prima de Bella, fazia faxina apenas uma vez por semana, porque tinha a seu cargo as compras e o pagamento das contas. Era muito justo, mas nada naquela combinação funcionava como deveria.

EntQuilo no banheiro, a raiva de Bella aumentou. O chão estava cheio de talco, e quase tropeçou em uma toalha encharcada jogada displicentemente atrás da porta. Marcas de Leah, evidentemente. Ela devia ter saído para seu curso de manequim tão perfumada, que ninguém poderia imaginar que vinha do apartamento mais sujo da cidade.

Mas não podia responsabilizá-la por toda desordem. Alice, estudante de teatro, não ficava atrás. Sempre inventava alguma desculpa para escapar do seu dia de limpeza e acabava trocando de turno com Leah que, é claro, nunca cumpria o que prometia à amiga. Como resultado dessa confusão, Bella terminava assumindo o serviço para que a casa não se transformasse em um lugar insuportável de se viver.

Ela desistiu de entrar no banheiro e resolveu ir até a cozinha, fazer um sanduíche e tomar um pouco de chá. Decidida a ignorar o estado do apartamento, sentou-se confortavelmente na poltrona tentando recuperar a calma. Afinal, não tinha vindo a Londres para afundar seus sonhos em uma pia cheia de pratos sujos! O que queria, na realidade, era participar da excitação cosmopolita, onde sempre havia alguma coisa acontecendo, e onde poderia conhecer pessoas fascinantes e mergulhar em um turbilhão de emoções ao lado de homens dinâmicos e atraentes.

No entanto, nada de tão emocionante assim parecia acontecer em sua vida. Cansava de ver Rosalie, Alice e Leah saírem com rapazes interessantes, que falavam um inglês que ela nunca ouvira em sua pequena cidade ao norte do país, onde havia nascido e vivido até poucos meses. Para Bella, que tanto sonhara com um dia-a-dia mais excitante, as coisas simplesmente não aconteciam. Era sempre a menininha que ficava em casa vendo televisão, enquanto as mais velhas saíam para se divertir...

E não era por falta de esforço! Desde sua chegada, fazia o máximo possível para parecer uma moça atual, com uma aparência cosmopolita, e achava ter conseguido. Orgulhava-se por ninguém suspeitar de que por baixo daquelas roupas modernas se escondia uma garota do interior, ansiosa por não ter os sonhos frustrados pela realidade. Lamentava não possuir uma personalidade arrojada como a de Rosalie, que se mostrava segura aonde quer que fosse, sempre pronta a se divertir, independente da situação.

Por mais que tentasse aparentar alegria e descontração, Bella nunca poderia disfarçar por completo os hábitos rígidos que a avó incutira em seu comportamento! Ilusão imaginar que fosse diferente, constatava, quando o desânimo desnudava a aparência moderna que lhe custava tanto esforço.

Quase podia escutar a avó dizendo de maneira desconfiada: "Hum... Rosalie pode ser sua amiga hoje e amanhã trocar você pela primeira assanhada que se mostrar mais interessante. Seja mais cautelosa..."

Quando pensava na desonestidade das amigas em relação à distribuição das tarefas, Bella lembrava penosamente os conselhos da avó. Estava aprendendo a se defender, talvez do jeito mais difícil... Bebeu outro gole do chá e tentou retomar seu pequeno sonho a respeito do . Sem dúvida, isso era bem mais agradável do que as reflexões amargas a que se entregava agora.

O chefiava o departamento de pessoal de uma companhia farmacêutica, onde ela trabalhava como secretária. Todas as funcionárias eram loucas por aquele loiro, de charme irresistível, embora nenhuma delas jamais tivesse conseguido marcar um encontro com ele. Bella nutria a esperança secreta de ser a primeira e pressentia que em breve veria seu desejo realizado, deixando as colegas mortas de inveja. Afinal, quem poderia almejar um homem mais atraente? A menos que fosse possível conquistar o próprio Sr. Edward Cullen, presidente da empresa, que diziam ser um dos homens mais bonitos do mundo, mistura perfeita de Tyler Redford e John Travolta. Mas ele era completamente inacessível, e jamais se dignava passar pela sala em que as secretárias trabalhavam. Durante as seis semanas em que estava na Companhia Farmacêutica Cullen, Bella jamais pusera os olhos no divino chefão, e achava o charme do suficientemente arrebatador para alimentar suas fantasias.

O que provocara o devaneio que tivera ao voltar para casa fora a visita do Sr. Black à sua sala, naquela tarde. As secretárias quase desmaiaram ao avistar a figura alta e elegante, trajando calça cinza de lã e uma camisa de linho, muito sexy, combinando à perfeição com os cabelos loiros e macios. Era difícil comportar-se adequadamente diante de um chefe tão atraente!

Claro que todas se puseram a bater vigorosamente à máquina, determinadas a impressioná-lo pela eficiência, embora nenhuma delas fosse capaz de dizer o que escrevia. Ele sorriu para todas, ciente do impacto que causara, e calmamente se aproximou da mesa de Bella. Parou, olhou-a e carinhosamente beliscou sua bochecha, dizendo:

— Você ainda tem a cor das rosas do campo... Muito leite E ar puro, não é? — perguntou, brincando. E com outro sorriso continuou seu caminho.

Ela não conseguiu dizer nada; apenas sorriu com uma alegria quase infantil. Ficou mais contente ainda quando Esme, secretária há muito tempo na firma, comentou que ele não costumava ser tão informal com as funcionárias.

LembQuilo-se da cena, Bella repetiu o sorriso com que havia retribuído a atenção do Sr. Black, e seus gQuiles olhos azuis tornaram-se novamente sonhadores. Então embarcou em uma viagem pela imaginação, que apagou totalmente a raiva que sentia pela bagunça do apartamento. Talvez ele estivesse atraído por ela! E se a convidasse para almoçar, ou jantar, quem sabe um cinema... Seria ainda melhor se fossem dar um passeio pelo campo, naquele maravilhoso carro esporte que ele tinha... Ah! Se a cidadezinha que deixara não fosse tão longe! Adoraria lhe mostrar a antiqüíssima ponte de pedra sobre o rio majestoso, que tanto amava... Ou àquela gruta na praia, que as ondas do mar enchiam de espuma quando a maré estava alta. Havia dezenas de recantos encantadores e reservados onde os garotos tentavam beijar as meninas quando ainda eram adolescentes... Como seria o beijo de Black? Aquela boca...

— Sonhando acordada, Bella?

Ela levou o maior susto ao escutar aquela voz. Estava tão distante do mundo, que nem ouvira os passos de alguém se aproximando.

Alice chegou perto dela; usava uma saia curta e extravagantes botas de plástico cor-de-rosa, que iam até as coxas. Tirou as revistas de cima da cadeira, desembaraçou-se de um par de meias que alguém havia deixado em meio aos jornais e finalmente conseguiu sentar-se. Esticou as pernas, livQuilo-se das botas, e colocou os pés no braço da poltrona de Bella. Depois de um curto silêncio, perguntou como quem não quer nada:

— Você tem alguma coisa marcada para hoje à noite?

— Se está querendo me pedir ajuda na limpeza deste apartamento imundo, desista. Ê a sua vez, Alice, e você sabe muito bem.

Alice deu um gole no seu copo de leite e sorriu, maliciosamente.

— Não era isso que eu ia pedir. Tenho uma proposta mais interessante...

— Interessante? Que proposta? — perguntou Bella, um tanto desconfiada das intenções da amiga.

— Lembra quando falei de Quil Ateara, o produtor de TV?

— Como eu poderia esquecer? O que tem ele?

Apesar da resposta seca, Bella mais uma vez se viu admiQuilo a beleza irrepreensível de Alice, com os cabelos totalmente puxados para trás, deixando à mostra o rosto bem desenhado, de maxilares quadrados e maçãs salientes. A amiga respondeu:

— Está com um novo _script,_ tem um papel que se encaixa direitinho no meu tipo. Quil quer conversar comigo hoje à noite.

— Parabéns, Alice! Que maravilha! — disse Bella, animada, sentindo-se feliz com a notícia.

Fazia tanto tempo que Alice estava desempregada, que havia aceitado os serviços mais estranhos para conseguir se manter. ]á tinha sido babá de um poodle chatíssimo, guia turístico de uma senhora estrangeira que visitava Londres, participado de promoções dos mais diversos produtos e, finalmente, sido pesquisadora de mercado.

— Obrigada, Bella — disse Alice, olhando-a com ar preocupado. — Infelizmente assumi outro compromisso antes que ele me telefonasse. Acho que não vou poder encontrá-lo.

— O quê? Você não vai?

— Prometi ir a outro lugar. Oh! Se eu soubesse que Quil me ligaria não teria aceitado esse emprego! — Alice parecia muito abalada e perguntou, quase implorando: — Você me ajudaria, Bella?

— Mas como?

— Você poderia me substituir nesse trabalho... Eu te amarei para sempre se fizer isso.

— Que trabalho? Não sou atriz, Alice.

— Não precisa ser! É facílimo! Tudo que você tem a fazer é ir jantar no ""Hawaiian Lei"", o novo restaurante...

— Jantar? Eu? No novo restaurante? Escute aqui, do que você está falando?

— Simples, meu anjo. Não fique tão nervosa! Laurent, meu agente, marcou esse compromisso para mim pela manhã... Ele sempre faz isso para algumas atrizes jovens... Ê uma oportunidade para se comer bem e ganhar pelo menos trinta libras. Evidentemente, Laurent cobra uma comissão. Ele tem um conhecido que trabalha numa agência de acompanhantes para executivos, e quando estão com falta de moças avisam Laurent, que escala uma de nós. Como Quil não tinha ligado até as quatro e eu estava sem dinheiro, fiquei contente quando soube desse compromisso para a noite. Mais tarde, tentei entrar em contato com meu agente, mas disseram que ele viajou e só volta amanhã. —Alice estava tão entretida com suas próprias explicações que não reparou na expressão de pânico de Bella. — Não sei o que fazer. É uma chance tão fabulosa... Quil é um produtor famoso, conhecido no mundo todo, e se ele gostar de mim estou feita! Por favor, diga que aceita!

— Será que eu compreendi direito? Você está sendo paga para ir jantar no restaurante ""Hawaiian Lei""? E com quem?

— Não sei. Com algum executivo que está visitando Londres e precisa de companhia. Já fiz isso antes, ganha-se bem e ainda se pode conhecer algum restaurante da moda. — Parando de falar, ela teve um ataque de riso ao deparar-se com a expressão chocada de Bella. — Não é o que você está pensando, menina! Pelo menos não precisa ser. Não temos que dormir com eles... O contrato é até a meia-noite, depois disso o problema é todo nosso. — Com um sorriso malicioso, completou: — Sabe que já conheci homens fascinantes desse jeito?

— Foi mesmo? — perguntou Bella, quase sem voz.

— Bem, você concorda?

— Desculpe, Alice, gostaria muito de ajudá-la mas não posso. Simplesmente não conseguiria.

Abaixou-se e começou a juntar as coisas que Alice tinha jogado no chão para sentar-se na cadeira. Fez-se um silêncio completo, quebrado apenas pelos movimentos dela. Finalmente Alice disse, com tristeza:

— Temia que você não aceitasse. E Leah está ocupada esta noite... Que azar! Pensei que pudesse contar com ela... Oh, Deus, o que vou fazer?

— Não sei — respondeu Bella, consternada. — Adoraria ajudá-la mas não era possível fazer o que Alice queria. Tinha de pensar em Rosalie, que era responsável por ela. A prima certamente ficaria chocada se soubesse de um favor desse tipo prestado à outra. Imagine então o que pensaria sua avó!

Alice se jogou na poltrona, desanimada, enquanto lamentava:

—Estou frita! Combinei de encontrar Quil Ateara às oito, e essa é exatamente a hora marcada para sair com o . Como posso estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo?

— Não me diga que marcou os dois encontros para a mesma hora?

— Claro que marquei! Eu tinha certeza de que Leah me substituiria no jantar... Ela me deve um favor... Esqueci por completo que ela iria a uma festa, e nem vai passar por aqui. Céus! Laurent vai ficar furioso se eu der uma mancada! Fiquei tão agradecida quando ele me arranjou esse trabalho; estou completamente dura, você sabe. E ele não pode ficar desmoralizado perante a agência. Se o pessoal perder a confiança em Laurent, minhas colegas vão se prejudicar. Por outro lado, se eu falhar com Quil, ele vai me achar irresponsável e nunca mais terei outra oportunidade dessas.

Ao olhar para o corpo esguio de Alice, que tremia de nervoso, dando-lhe uma aparência vulnerável, Bella sentiu uma incrível vontade de ajudá-la. Reuniu toda sua coragem e, aproximando-se dela, perguntou suavemente:

— O que significa exatamente ser uma acompanhante?

Alice teve um sobressalto de alegria e disse, entusiasmada:

— É muito simples! Você se veste o melhor possível, e se comporta da maneira mais doce e charmosa que puder. Elogie a comida, isto é, se ele cismar de comer cebola com abacate, não se mostre enojada. Seria tão fácil para você, Bella! Se ele quiser dançar, demonstre alegria por isso, e ria caso ele goste de contar piadas. À meia-noite insista em pegar um táxi, e não haverá problema algum. Acho que esse homem também é do norte. Provavelmente vocês vão se dar bem — concluiu, com um sorriso esperançoso.

— Você acha que daria certo? — perguntou Bella, sem muita convicção. Não queria desapontar sua amiga, mas a intuição lhe dizia que não cedesse ao pedido de Alice, pois teria muito a lamentar depois.

— Claro que daria certo! Mas esqueça, meu anjo. Eu não devia ter sugerido uma coisa dessas a uma garota tão sensível. — Não é justo. — Alice levantou-se devagar, com um sorriso amarelo no rosto, sem disfarçar o abatimento. — Obrigada por se preocupar comigo. Você é uma criatura generosa. Espero que a vida não estrague a delicadeza dos seus sentimentos.

Foi saindo da sala e, de repente, Bella deu um grito:

— Espere! — Quando Alice virou-se para olhá-la, gaguejou: — Eu quero estar apenas certa de uma coisa... Se for encontrar com o tal senhor eu... Não vai ser como se diz por aí? Não vou ter que... bem...

— Meu anjo! — Alice começou a rir. — Não se preocupe. Vai ser exatamente como expliquei. Você só precisa manter a calma e, à meia-noite, entrar no táxi para voltar para casa. Um homem não pode seduzi-la em um restaurante lotado ou numa pista de dança! Se por acaso ele insistir em prolongar a noite, diga que o seu nome é Cinderela e que ele não se parece nem

um pouco com um príncipe! Caso haja algum problema, o que não acredito, deixe claro que você já cumpriu a sua parte do contrato e peça ao porteiro para chamar um táxi. Não há mistério algum!

Após um momento de silêncio, Bella disse, rindo:

— Você deve achar que sou muito ingênua...

— Está apenas sendo prudente. É fácil se envolver em negócios escusos quando não se sabe exatamente em que barco se está entrando! Claro que há moças que fazem qualquer coisa por dinheiro... Você não me julga uma dessas, não é? Mas diga uma coisa: está falando sério? Faria isso por mim? — Ao ver que ela concordava, Alice sorriu de alegria. Abraçou-a carinhosamente, dizendo: — Você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa do mundo! Prometo pagar esse favor quando precisar de mim. Bem, que roupa pretende usar?

Bella não tinha pensado nisso, mas não chegava a ser um problema. A amiga possuía um guarda-roupa maravilhoso, as duas usavam o mesmo manequim. Meia hora depois estava experimentando um encantador vestido rosa, em jérsei, que se ajustava à perfeição em seu corpo esbelto, marcando de maneira suave e insinuante as curvas graciosas. Quando se olhou no espelho, não acreditou que aquela mulher sensual fosse ela mesma. Felizmente não se deu conta de como era sedutor aquele decote profundo nas costas, que salientava os quadris arredondados.

— Nossa, fica melhor em você do que em mim! — disse Alice, observando com uma ponta de inveja a beleza daquele corpo jovem. — Seu busto é maior e mais bem-feito do que o meu. Os homens são loucos pelas mulheres cheias de curvas.

Bella corou ao ouvir a observação e, num gesto automático, cruzou os braços sobre o busto. Não estava acostumada àquele tipo de conversa.

— O que minha avó diria se me visse assim?

— Bella, você é uma princesinha de conto de fadas! Não mude, querida. Algum dia um homem maravilhoso vai se apaixonar pela sua inocência e passar noites e noites de paixão lhe ensinando o que é o amor.

— Bem... não é melhor a gente se apressar?

— Tem razão. — Alice olhou-a de novo, certificando-se de que estava bem, e deu um sorriso de aprovação. — Não poderia estar melhor. Agora, fique tranqüila, tudo bem?

Bella concordou, pensando em como seria difícil mover-se sem amassar o vestido. Olhou-se novamente no espelho, satisfeita com o novo penteado que a amiga lhe havia feito, e encantada com a delicada maquilagem rosada que acentuava a brancura de sua pele macia. O perfume que estava usando era delicioso.

— Estou me sentindo a própria Cinderela...

— Ótimo, sua carruagem já chegou. Tudo pronto? Vou acompanhar você até o táxi.

Assim que Alice se despediu, desejando-lhe boa sorte, Bella começou a tremer de nervoso. Por que estava metida naquela confusão? E se o sujeito fosse horroroso? Podia ser também que lhe desse um branco e ela não conseguisse dizer nada...

Olhou pela janela tentando se acalmar; no entanto, o pânico crescia em seu coração e ela segurou uma vontade premente de pedir que o motorista desse meia-volta e a deixasse na segurança do lar. Agora, sentia até ânimo para fazer a faxina!

Finalmente o táxi chegou ao seu destino. Bella pagou a corrida e quase tropeçou no vestido para descer do carro. Entrou no hotel tentando aparentar descontração, como se estivesse acostumada a lugares como aquele. Assumiu uma expressão negligente e ligeiramente entediada ao encarar o porteiro; assim ninguém imaginaria que era a Cinderela... usando um vestido emprestado!

Dois homens que saíam do hotel a examinaram com admiração, e ela respondeu com um olhar altivo e distante, passando reto. E se um deles fosse o acompanhante que a esperava? O que faria, se não o encontrasse logo? Teria que procurá-lo na frente de todo mundo?

Entretanto, tudo foi mais fácil do que havia imaginado. Eram exatamente oito horas, quando um homem se aproximou dela, dizendo;

— Com licença... É a Srta. Brandom?

Ao olhar para aquele sujeito de meia-idade, com uma extravagante camisa florida e um rosto um tanto grosseiro, teve vontade de dizer que não, mas lembrou as instruções da amiga e respondeu:

— Sim, sou eu. E o senhor...

— Mike Newton. Prazer em conhecê-la, srta. Brandom.

Assim que tocou a mão que ele lhe estendia, teve a forte impressão de que não iria gostar daquele homem. Disfarçou seus sentimentos e disse, polidamente:

— Não esperava encontrá-lo tão rápido.

— Mike Newton nunca deixa uma mulher esperando. Bem, o que você prefere? Tomar um drinque antes ou ir direto para o restaurante?

Novamente lembrou-se das explicações de Alice e respondeu, com delicadeza:

— Como queira, .

— Chame-me de Mike... Então vamos direto para o restaurante, certo?

Ela concordou com um gesto de cabeça, suas feições jovens revelando a tensão que sentia. O homem a tomou pelo braço, de maneira possessiva, conduzindo-a até o táxi. Assim que se sentaram, Bella percebeu que a noite seria difícil, pois ele insistia em se aproximar mais do que o necessário, e o cheiro forte de colônia pós-barba lhe provocava uma repulsa incontrolável.

A escuridão do interior do carro era perigosa na companhia de um homem como aquele, de forma que ela achou melhor fazê-lo falar para evitar problemas.

— O que está achando de Londres?

— Maior do que eu esperava... Como é a comida nesse restaurante?

— Não sei. Nunca estive lá.

— Então somos dois! Pensei que uma moça como você conhecesse todos os lugares da moda. Sabe pelo menos como é a decoração?

— É um lugar bastante exótico, com um laguinho cheio de peixes, plantas tropicais... — repetiu as informações que Alice havia dado, fazendo o sorrir entusiasmado.

— E as garçonetes, vestidas de índia? Quero ver coisas emocionantes para contar aos meus amigos quando voltar!

O silêncio que se instaurou no carro pareceu alarmante e Bella se apressou em rompê-lo, com uma pergunta:

— Está de férias?

— Não. Negócios.

— E a viagem está sendo interessante para os seus negócios?

— Parece que sim. Mas não quero perder tempo falando em trabalho com uma belezinha como você.

O silêncio voltou a reinar e Bella sentiu-se deprimida. Não estava sendo uma boa acompanhante deixando o assunto morrer. O tédio parecia tomar conta da atmosfera quando, aliviada, viu o letreiro luminoso do restaurante. Tudo correria mais fácil com a música e a comida, mas a situação não melhorou muito.

Bella estava cada vez mais tensa, sentindo que o programa havia fracassado. Era bastante conscienciosa e, no rigor de seus dezoito anos, achava indesculpável não conseguir cumprir qualquer tarefa que se propusesse realizar. O aborrecimento que se instalara na mesa era a prova de sua incompetência. Se fosse mais experiente, teria percebido que Mike Newton sentia-se tão constrangido quanto ela. Estava acostumado a tomar cerveja em clubes do interior e não era mau sujeito quando se encontrava no ambiente dele. Ali, no entanto, não passava de um provinciano, livre da vigilância da esposa e disposto a conquistar uma moça elegante de Londres para mais tarde poder contar vantagens aos amigos. Bella não fazia a menor idéia, até a hora em que se encontraram, de que a última coisa de que ele gostaria era, ao contrário do que Alice havia previsto, sair com uma jovem também do interior, e com o mesmo rígido código moral de sua terra natal.

Ela fez o melhor que pôde. Riu das bobagens que o Sr. Newton dizia, suportou a intimidade que se tornava maior conforme o álcool lhe subia à cabeça, tentou ser agradável apesar da falta de cavalheirismo dele. Mas ele falava alto demais, bebia sem parar, e dava gargalhadas sem a menor compostura. Quando dançavam, tinha que se esquivar o tempo todo das investidas, e mesmo assim não podia evitar o toque daquelas mãos gQuiles e

suadas em suas costas.

A noite custava a passar. Bella odiou cada momento que esteve ali, mas cumpriu a promessa feita a Alice e se comportou o melhor que pôde. Tentou distrair-se olhando as pessoas à sua volta, enquanto fingia prestar atenção na conversa tediosa de Mike Newton.

O grupo que ocupava a mesa do lado parecia interessante.

Um homem de meia-idade, acompanhado de uma senhora elegante, falava com sotaque americano, o mesmo ocorrendo com uma jovem ruiva, muito atraente. Mas o mais fascinante de todos era um inglês alto, charmoso, de boca sensual, olhos vivos e sérios que expressavam uma personalidade forte e determinada. Uma ruiva se derretia em olhares e sorrisos para ele, abraçando-o

suavemente e dizendo coisas em voz baixa.

O estranho despertou uma deliciosa fantasia em Bella. Imaginou-se sentada ao lado dele, ouvindo aquela voz quente e máscula. Gostaria de tocar aquela boca, sentir o hálito perfumado e...

— Não devemos esquecer de encher o copo das moças! — A voz desagradável de Mike trouxe Bella de volta à realidade, bem a tempo de impedir que ele enchesse novamente seu copo de vinho. — Não seja boba!

Mike tentou tirar o copo das mãos dela e, encontrando resistência, puxou-o violentamente, fazendo o vinho cair na toalha.

Bella quis morrer de vergonha. Com um movimento rápido o garçom substituiu a toalha manchada. Sorriu para ela, como se percebesse o transtorno que o acidente lhe havia causado, e se afastou para buscar outro copo. Então ela se virou para a mesa vizinha, deparando-se com o olhar frio e reprovador do desconhecido que lhe agradara. A censura estava tão explícita naqueles olhos, que a deixou revoltada.

Tentou ignorar aquele prepotente e concentrar-se no , esforçando-se para parecer divertida. Dançou de novo com ele, suportando mais uma vez o contato com aquelas mãos gordurosas e o hálito de álcool enquanto ele dizia uma série de tolices, e finalmente percebeu que faltavam apenas cinco minutos para a meia-noite.

Tomou fôlego e disse, quase gaguejando:

— Acho que preciso ir embora, .

— Minha flor! Pensei que você nunca faria essa sugestão! Quer dar uma volta por aí?

— Não, muito obrigada — disse Bella, desvencilhando-se dos braços dele. — Vou para minha casa.

Apressou-se, sentindo-se aliviada por aquela noite detestável ter chegado ao fim. Em quinze minutos estaria no apartamento, sã e salva, contando a Alice o que havia acontecido. Restava-lhe dizer boa-noite e, se soubesse exatamente onde ficava a saída, seria capaz de pegar a bolsa é sair correndo dali...

Mike Newton a levou até a escada e, assim que chegaram ao hall de entrada, perguntou:

— E agora, amorzinho, para onde vamos? Voltar para o hotel ou você prefere passar a noite no seu apartamento?

— O quê? Mas já é meia-noite! Eu...

— E daí, belezinha? A noite é uma criança. Vamos para...

— Não! — Percebendo que estavam sendo alvo das atenções, tentou falar mais baixo: — Você sabe muito bem, , o contrato vai só até...

— Sei disso, não se preocupe. Depois da meia-noite tudo fica só entre nós. Quero ver de novo o seu lindo sorriso... Sou um homem generoso, você será recompensada... — dizendo isso, abraçou-a fortemente, tentando beijá-la.

— Pare com isso! Como ousa!

Envergonhada por fazer cena na frente de todos, Bella saiu correndo em direção à saída. Pensava apenas em se livrar daquele sujeito asqueroso e nem reparou que passou estabanadamente no meio de uma roda de pessoas no hall.

Como não estivesse bêbado a ponto de não conseguir segui-la, Mike Newton a agarrou exatamente quando cruzava a porta.

— Um minuto! Se pensa que vai fugir de mim desse jeito, minha menina, depois...

— Por favor, quero ir embora!

Lágrimas de humilhação corriam por suas faces, enquanto ela lutava desesperadamente para livrar-se daquelas mãos rudes. Foi quando apareceu alguém para salvá-la.

— Precisa de ajuda? Ou é uma briga de amor?

Bella se deparou com o estranho que ocupava a mesa vizinha.

Seu olhar estava gélido e a desaprovação era evidente quando ele olhou para seu rosto transtornado.

— Oh, sim! Por favor! Ele...

— Espere um pouco — interveio Newton, dirigindo-se ao recém-chegado. — Paguei trinta libras por...

— Era só até meia-noite, para jantar! E agora ele quer...

— Algum problema? — perguntou um homem forte, provavelmente o leão-de-chácara do restaurante.

— Nada que não possamos resolver — respondeu o estranho, olhando para Bella, que se agarrava desesperadamente ao braço dele como se fosse uma tábua da salvação. — Você é acompanhante profissional?

— Não! — ela gritou, esquecida por um momento do papel que representava. — Oh, sim... Pode conferir, se não acredita. Veja, essa é a agência que me contratou — dizendo isso, entregou-lhe o cartão, torcendo para que Alice tivesse sido completamente honesta com ela.

O leão-de-chácara olhou de modo inquisitivo para o estranho que havia assumido as rédeas da situação, e este lhe disse secamente:

— Faça com que este senhor apanhe um táxi. E, por favor, desculpe-me junto aos meus companheiros. Estamos na mesa dezenove. Pretendo me juntar a eles assim que puder.

Pegou Bella pelo braço e, antes que ela percebesse o que se passava, conduziu-a até a saída. O ar fresco renovou seu estado de espírito e ela ainda ouviu os protestos de Mike Newton enquanto a porta se fechava.

Mesmo lá fora, o estranho não afrouxou a mão que a segurava com mais força do que o necessário. Caminharam pelo estacionamento e ele destrancou a porta de um Lancia muito elegante. Sem muita delicadeza, quase a empurrou para dentro do carro,

e ao notar seu olhar assustado apenas ordenou:

— Sente-se e não discuta.

— Mas...

— Eu disse para se acomodar. A menos que tenha se arrependido de abandonar o cliente...

Ela entrou no carro, rezando para que o destino não lhe reservasse algo pior. Ele bateu a porta e deu a partida.

— Onde você mora?

— Você... não precisa me levar até... até em casa. Posso pegar um táxi.

— Prefiro acabar a minha operação de resgate. — Seu tom era seco e os movimentos bruscos, enquanto guiava um pouco além da velocidade habitual. — Esquerda ou direita?

— Eu... eu não sei exatamente. O táxi veio pelo outro lado. Deve ser uma rua de mão única.

— Oh, Deus! Sabe pelo menos se fica ao norte, sul, leste ou oeste da cidade? Assim podemos pegar a direção certa enquanto você faz um esforço para lembrar onde mora.

Com voz sumida, Bella informou seu endereço e um silêncio perturbador se instalou no carro. Não falaram nada durante o tempo que levaram para chegar à rua indicada. Ela sentiu-se muito feliz quando avistou o simpático prédio com a luz do primeiro andar acesa. Alguma das amigas ainda estava acordada, provavelmente Alice, ansiosa por saber como as coisas se passaram.

Bella pegou a bolsa, aprontando-se para sair, e deu uma olhadinha para o belo perfil de seu salvador. Onde estavam as tolas fantasias que havia sonhado à mesa do restaurante? Nem a escuridão do carro podia ocultar a expressão dura que havia naquele rosto atraente. Mordeu os lábios, completamente sem graça.

— Foi muito gentil de sua parte me trazer até aqui. Eu nem sei como agradecer, senhor...

O homem ignorou a tentativa de Bella de perguntar o nome dele e disse sarcasticamente:

— Sem dúvida o seu cliente saberia sugerir como pagar essa dívida.

— Oh, não! — Desesperada, Bella tentou abrir a porta. — Você não está...

— Não, sua bobona. Mas deveria ser mais esperta e ter pensado nessa hipótese. — Ele acendeu a luz do carro e o rosto apavorado de Bella apareceu claramente. — Você é nova no negócio, não?

— Que negócio? O que está querendo insinuar?

— Vai entender logo, se continuar nesse ramo.

— Como ousa sugerir que... Não é verdade! Por acaso acha que me diverti com... aquele sujeito repugnante? Foi horrível! Eu... eu não posso suportar ser tocada daquela forma. E...

— Também precisa se acostumar com isso, não é?

— Como se atreve a me insultar? Eu não sou...

— Não estou insultando você, apenas constato um fato óbvio. Escute, menininha inocente, ainda não aprendeu a tratar os rudes com delicadeza. Infelizmente, é necessário um tanto de cinismo e submissão quando se quer ganhar dinheiro fácil. Oh, esqueça não faça essa cara de pavor. Apenas lembre-se de que da próxima vez não vou estar por perto.

— Eu... eu não sei por que se preocupou comigo. — Soluçando, conseguiu finalmente abrir a porta do carro. — Pensei que estivesse conversando com uma pessoa decente, mas em vez disso você...

— Estou fazendo os meus convidados esperarem, enquanto sou tolo o suficiente para me importar com uma boboca que ficaria melhor na companhia de seu ursinho de pelúcia do que fingindo ser uma mulher audaciosa, solta pelas ruas de Londres.

Contendo-se para não mandar o desconhecido para o inferno, Bella fechou a porta do carro e ainda pôde ver seu sorriso provocativo e escutar sua voz irônica.

— Esqueça o brilho de néon... é ilusão. Aceite o meu conselho e procure um emprego mais seguro, em um escritório ou em uma loja. Boa noite!

Com um odioso riso nos lábios, deu a partida e saiu cantando os pneus, deixando-a paralisada, tremendo de raiva e de humilhação.

Pouco depois entrou correndo no prédio, para desabafar com Alice e pedir consolo.

— Prometa que não vai contar nada a Rosalie, Alice. Ela ficaria muito brava.

— Fique tranqüila. Oh, Bella, sinto muito. Morro de remorso por ter criado uma situação tão terrível para você, meu anjo... Mas a agência tem realmente boa reputação. Nunca me aconteceu nada parecido... — Foi até a cozinha e voltou com um copo de leite quente. — Agora beba isto e vá dormir. Logo você

esquece o incidente.

Dez minutos mais tarde, deitada na cama, não lhe saía da mente o olhar daquele homem tão generoso e cruel. Bella tinha certeza de que a imagem dele ficaria gravada em seu subconsciente ainda por muito tempo.

**CAPÍTULO II**

No fim de semana, Bella fez o possível para esquecer sua experiência desagradável, mas a todo momento surpreendia-se pensando naquele homem perturbador, corando de raiva e vergonha com a lembrança.

"Fique com o seu ursinho de pelúcia...", ele havia dito. Depois de vir em seu socorro como um herói, livrando-a de uma situação, embaraçosa, não tinha sido capaz de levar a generosidade até o fim, acrescentando a esse gesto uma série de conselhos irônicos. Nem mesmo lhe dera a chance de explicar por que se encontrava naquele restaurante, com um sujeito detestável como Mike Newton. E ficara tão indignada com a forma de ser tratada, que nem conseguira tocar no assunto.

Aliás o próprio comportamento dele tinha sido estranho demais para que pudesse criticar alguém. Por que não levar o cavalheirismo até as últimas conseqüências? Já que era tão galante e cortês a ponto de não suportar assistir passivamente a uma jovem sendo atacada por um bruto, por que não concluiu seu gesto generoso com um gentil boa-noite e um beijo na mão dela?

"Saia da minha cabeça!", ela pensava desesperada, ao lembrar o sorriso irônico e as palavras amargas dele, na hora da despedida.

A imagem daquele homem tinha o dom de aparecer todas as vezes; em que estava distraída, e a única coisa que podia fazer contra isso era dizer a si mesma: "Você é uma cretina. Recupere o seu senso de humor e vá tocando a vida!"

Era um conselho sensato, mas os fatos pareciam não querer colaborar com as boas intenções dela. A semana foi muito tediosa, tendo como novidade apenas um telefonema de sua avó na noite de quinta-feira. Ela avisava que uma vizinha da fazenda iria a Londres no fim de semana, para visitar a mãe que havia saído do hospital depois de uma doença grave.

— E Kate vai levar as crianças — informou a avó. — Sei que a mãe dela gostaria de ver os netos, mas é impossível para uma convalescente ficar com uns diabinhos daqueles trancados no apartamento, que é minúsculo. Por isso se você e Rosalie puderem, levem os meninos para passear na cidade. Assim Kate terá um pouco de paz para conversar com a mãe.

— Não sei o que Rosalie programou para o fim de semana, mas eu não vou fazer nada de especial. Posso levar as crianças ao zoológico.

Mais tarde, quando a prima chegou, Bella transmitiu o recado da avó, mas Rosalie não gostou nem um pouco da idéia de perder o fim de semana com crianças levadas, e disse que não iria mudar seus planos. Desse modo, ajudada por Alice, Bella pegou as crianças no sábado à tarde para um passeio no zoológico e, no domingo, foi com elas ao planetário e a um show de música infantil.

Após esse programa, as duas moças estavam exaustas, enquanto as crianças pareciam cada vez mais animadas.

—Vamos ao zoológico de novo? Não fica muito longe daqui — sugeriu Emilly, apontando exatamente na direção do Regents Park.

— O senso de direção deles é perfeito — comentou Alice, desanimada.

— Quero ir ao metrô, descer até o fim da escada rolante — pediu Sam. — Vamos? Tem uma estação bem ali.

— Por que não? — retrucou Alice, sorrindo. — Desde que fiz nove anos, nunca mais brinquei com as escadas. Talvez o cineminha esteja funcionando e eles vão adorar os desenhos animados.

Bella não ficou nem um pouco feliz com a sugestão. Seus cabelos estavam sujos, sentia calor e cansaço, e a saia apresentava manchas do sorvete que Sam havia derramado. Achava que tinha cumprido seu dever com Kate, e que as crianças já se haviam divertido bastante. Mas os olhos grandes e azuis do garoto eram suplicantes, de modo que perdeu a coragem de decepcioná-lo.

— Está certo, Sam, mas só por meia hora. Depois vamos tomar chá e voltar para casa.

— Ótimo! — exclamou o garoto, saindo apressado em direção à estação do metrô.

Desastrado, ele não viu o homem alto e elegante que vinha em sentido oposto, e deu-lhe um tremendo encontrão.

Quando o homem se refez do susto, deu de cara com a expressão atônita de Bella. O reconhecimento mútuo foi instantâneo. O rosto dele se tornou sarcástico.

— Hum, desta vez arranjou um cliente bem jovem. — Ele olhou para Alice, que estava vestida de um modo levemente extravagante, como era seu estilo, e voltou a fitar Bella. — Ou vocês são babás de fim de semana?

Antes que ela pudesse recuperar a voz e mandar Sam pedir desculpas, o estranho se afastou. Bella não conseguiu despregar os olhos daquela figura elegante, até que ouviu Alice perguntar:

— Ei! O que está acontecendo?

Ela relatou o episódio, sem achar graça no divertimento da amiga, que ria sem parar.

— Pare com isso, Alice, olhe meu estado: minha saia está toda suja de sorvete e meu cabelo está um horror!

— E daí? Não disse que aquele homem é bruto, maluco e cruel? Por que se importa com o que vai achar de sua aparência? — Alice deu um sorriso malicioso e acrescentou: — Você não me contou que ele era bonito desse jeito. Escolheu um salva-vidas e tanto...

— Tia Bella... — Sam agarrou a mão dela. — Desculpe pelo sorvete, não notei que estava caindo do copinho.

— Tudo bem, Sam — ela respondeu, com um abraço. — Sei que você derrubou sem querer. Vamos, venha brincar no metrô.

Observando o ar zombeteiro de Alice, apressou-se em seguir as crianças. Então Alice o achava atraente! Bem, a verdade é que tivera a mesma opinião ao vê-lo no restaurante, mas os acontecimentos posteriores destruíram por completo essa imagem. Mas, como havia observado a amiga, por que se importara com o que ele pudesse pensar de sua aparência? Era demais ter dois encontros infelizes com a mesma pessoa! E ainda por cima em momentos críticos! Logicamente ele não iria perder aquela oportunidade de insultá-la... babá de fim de semana...

Bella perdeu a conta de quantas vezes se lembrou desse segundo encontro. Agora passaria outra semana tentando esquecer aquele homem intrigante, que insistia em cruzar seu caminho.

Será que Londres não era grande o suficiente para evitar tantas coincidências?

Passou a olhar cuidadosamente para os lados, examinando os passageiros dos ônibus antes de entrar, sem se dar conta de que aquele homem, dono de um carro tão luxuoso, dificilmente usaria transportes coletivos. Ele parecia ser do tipo autoritário, acostumado a ter tudo à sua disposição. Seria terrível estar à mercê desse tirano, que deveria tratar seus empregados como escravos, categoria na qual ela evidentemente se incluía, considerando-se a escala de valores dele.

Bella só foi se sentir melhor quando Alice, um dia, chegou exultante ao apartamento, dizendo que Quil Ateara havia se impressionado com seu tipo e lhe dera o script para ler.

Fizeram uma festinha de comemoração, e na manhã seguinte, ao entrar no escritório, Bella estava animada por ter finalmente alguma coisa de excitante para contar às colegas, embora ainda não fosse certo que Alice conseguiria o papel.

Porém um recado em cima da mesa fez com que sua alegria se desvanecesse: o queria vê-la com urgência. Ajeitou os cabelos e saiu depressa para encontrá-lo, ansiosa por saber o motivo de ser chamada pelo chefe. Teria feito algo errado?

Preparada para o pior, bateu à porta da sala dele, e entrou ao ouvir a permissão. Tentando parecer confiante, aproximou-se da mesa e perguntou:

— Mandou me chamar? Desculpe-me, estou um pouco atrasada, mas perdi.. .

— Você não pode perder coisa alguma daqui para frente. Sente-se, Srta. Swan.

Sem entender bem o que o queria dizer com aquilo, acomodou-se em uma cadeira de espaldar alto. Ele remexeu os papéis de sua mesa, separou alguns, e, olhando para a fisionomia tensa que ela exibia, sorriu levemente.

— Você gostaria de ser promovida?

— Promovida? — perguntou, arregalando os olhos de surpresa.

Imediatamente pôs-se a imaginar um escritório luxuoso, um salário melhor, um cargo cheio de responsabilidades... Com quem iria trabalhar?

— Você sabia que esta companhia está de mudança para novas instalações?

Bella ouvira comentários a respeito disso, pois todas as funcionárias temiam ser removidas para Surrey, subúrbio de Londres, porque era bem mais complicado trabalhar tão longe. As novas instalações estavam quase prontas, e duas colegas suas já haviam sido transferidas. Poucos departamentos continuavam no prédio antigo, e diziam que o tinha ganho uma fortuna com a venda da velha fábrica, com cerca de cento e cinqüenta anos de existência. Quando os escritórios onde ela trabalhava atualmente fossem negociados, seria mais uma fabulosa quantia que eie receberia, pois imóveis no centro de Londres valiam ouro.

— Tenho a ligeira impressão de que você está a par dos negócios da companhia, mesmo sendo uma funcionária nova — disse o , como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos dela. — Por isso, não vamos perder tempo com rodeios. Está disposta a trabalhar em Surrey?

— Bem. . . O senhor disse que eu seria promovida...

— É verdade. Passará por um período de um mês de experiência. Adivinhe de quem vai ser secretária?

Por um momento Bella pensou que ele estivesse se referindo a si próprio e mal pôde conter a alegria.

— O senhor quer dizer...

— Sim, nada menos do que de Edward Cullen! Não acha que é uma garota de sorte?

— O quê?

Ela não podia acreditar. Ser secretária do homem mais importante da empresa, o presidente!

O chefe de pessoal parecia se divertir com o espanto dela.

— Você vai apenas fazer uma experiência. Precisa mostrar o seu valor.

— Sim... Mas só estou aqui há sete semanas! — respondeu, sem conseguir disfarçar o entusiasmo. Não fazia dois meses que trabalhava na empresa e estava sendo convidada para ser secretária do chefão!

— Sabemos disso. Infelizmente a moça que deveria assumir esse cargo saiu da firma, e a atual secretária dele vai se demitir no final do mês para se casar. Nossa política é promover o pessoal que já está conosco, e você parece se adequar às exigências do presidente.

O não pôde evitar um toque de ironia na voz, ao lembrar-se das instruções que havia recebido. As palavras do chefe lhe vieram à mente: "Pelo amor de Deus, me arranje quem saiba escrever e tenha um mínimo de seriedade. Nada de mocinhas que vivem ocupadas em retocar a maquilagem e que não conseguem estacionar um carro sem causar estragos. Também não quero alguma velha mandona que pretenda me ensinar como fazer as coisas. Falando mais claro: consiga alguém inteligente, jovem, dócil e maleável!"

Suspirando, o pensou que Bella pelo menos parecia bastante maleável.

Ela estava transtornada. Começou a recordar os boatos que tinha ouvido a respeito do patrão. Não sobre seu charme e beleza, mas sim com relação à sua intolerância, tirania e inflexibilidade de julgamento, que deixava todos que o rodeavam em constante estado de alerta.

— Como ele é? — perguntou, com cautela.

— Boa pessoa e bastante justo, desde que você se mostre competente e responsável. — O Sr. Black deu um sorriso. — Você não está com medo, não é? Não confia na minha capacidade para designar funcionários para os lugares certos?

— Claro que sim — ela respondeu, embora estivesse começando a duvidar dessa qualidade.

— Ótimo! Lembre-se de que é minha responsabilidade colocar as pessoas certas nos lugares certos. Não costumo me enganar. Se estou dizendo que você serve para a função, não tenha dúvidas a esse respeito.

Bella começava a achar que as emoções fortes que tanto desejava conhecer estavam acontecendo todas ao mesmo tempo, e com o máximo de intensidade possível. Teria que assumir seu novo posto na semana seguinte, para que Angela pudesse familiarizá-la com o serviço, antes de se demitir devido ao casamento. O sugeriu que Bella continuasse em Londres, viajando de trem todos os dias para Surrey, pelo menos durante o mês de experiência.

— Você não vai ter problemas com o transporte. No entanto, a maioria dos funcionários não gosta de viajar nos trens de subúrbio. Se for efetivada no cargo, o próprio Sr. Cullen lhe conseguirá acomodações convenientes perto da firma. É bem mais relaxante ficar longe do corre-corre londrino.

Ele desenhou um mapa com as instruções para chegar até lá, assinou o papel de transferência e o entregou a ela. Era evidente que a entrevista havia acabado, mas Bella não conseguia mover-se.

— Alguma pergunta?

— Obrigada, ...

O chefe deu a volta na mesa e lhe acariciou a bochecha do mesmo modo amigável que fizera naquela tarde distante, brindando-a com um sorriso encantador.

— Boa sorte! — exclamou, enquanto a acompanhava até aporta.

Assim que se viu fora da sala, ela começou a tremer. Estava completamente atordoada e ainda não acreditava que aquela entrevista tivesse sido real. Mudar de cargo já na semana seguinte...

O resto da semana passou voando. Tão logo se recuperou do susto, Bella começou a duvidar de suas habilidades para um posto de tanta responsabilidade. Era o seu terceiro emprego e nunca havia feito nada que se aproximasse da importância da nova função. Nunca manteria a segurança e a classe das secretárias executivas de Londres.

Ao terminar seu curso num colégio do interior, tinha arranjado facilmente uma colocação em um escritório comercial, perto de sua casa. Era um lugar familiar, não muito grande, e suas tarefas bastante variadas. O proprietário, um senhor idoso, encantou-se com sua vontade de aprender, e rapidamente lhe ensinou como lidar com livros de contabilidade, tratar com os clientes e responder a correspondência. Ninguém se incomodava com o fato de ela distribuir seu tempo de forma a poder sair para fazer compras para a avó. Costumava preparar chá para os rapazes que trabalhavam na loja, que se divertiam em brincar com ela e de vez em quando a levavam a bailes e restaurantes. Conhecia quase todos desde os tempos da escola, e agia de um modo completamente informal.

Bella aprendeu facilmente e logo dominava a carteira de compras e vendas. Gostava da descontração do ambiente, do carinho que demonstravam por ela, mas depois de seis meses começou a desanimar. Não havia nada de novo para descobrir e se imaginava dez anos mais velha, olhando para as mesmas paredes e para os rostos de sempre. Nunca era requisitada para algum serviço diferente e, depois de poucas semanas, já nem precisava receber ordens do Sr. Jenks para saber o que fazer. A máquina de escrever mais moderna era um modelo da época da guerra e o escritório não tinha nenhuma calculadora. Foi então que Rosalie chegou, para ser madrinha de casamento de uma velha amiga da escola.

As maneiras sofisticadas da prima a encantaram. Rosalie era uma moça dinâmica e Bella desejou de todo coração tornar-se semelhante a ela.

Rosalie lhe falou sobre um novo espetáculo de bale no Garden, contou-lhe detalhes de uma festa fantástica que havia acontecido no dia anterior, e descreveu o homem maravilhoso que a convidara para passar uns tempos em Paris. Os familiares se escandalizaram com os modos dela, menos Bella, que a defendia com entusiasmo, dando graças a Deus por ter sido criada pela avó, e não pela tia, mãe de Rosalie, que era uma mulher dominadora, a que mais condenava os hábitos da recém-chegada.

Depois de conversar bastante tempo com a prima, as duas se reuniram com os avós e, após muita discussão, acabaram fazendo um acordo. Assim, seis semanas mais tarde, Bella estava a caminho da capital, com um frio na barriga e muitas esperanças no coração. A grande cidade a enfeitiçou de imediato, e sentiu-se realizada quando se instalou em um apartamento no centro, com Alice, Leah e Rosalie. Logo ficou fascinada com o comportamento independente das companheiras. Rapidamente conseguiu emprego. Por azar, não deu certo nesse lugar. A chefe era uma senhora ranzinza, que a intimidava com brutalidade, a ponto de fazê-la cometer erros banais. O restante dos funcionários parecia infeliz e, no final do dia, Bella saía de lá com a cabeça pesada e o coração oprimido.

Alice insistiu em que ela procurasse outra colocação. Com essa perspectiva, fez um curso de atualização e logo surgiu a vaga na Companhia Farmacêutica Cullen. Assim que chegou à firma, teve certeza de que havia encontrado o que queria. A atmosfera amigável e a gentileza do a cativaram e ela se esforçou ao máximo para conseguir aquele emprego. Saiu-se muito bem no teste de admissão, e, quando chegou a carta que a confirmava no cargo, quase pulou de alegria.

Agora, menos de dois meses depois, lá estava ela, um pouco insegura, tomando o trem às oito e meia em ponto de uma segunda-feira de setembro, para assumir a mais alta posição que uma secretária poderia almejar.

Confiante nas instruções do chefe de pessoal, quando desceu na estação, pegou a rua principal e andou cinco minutos até avistar as novas instalações da companhia. Os prédios brancos, rodeados de árvores e jardins, mais pareciam uma escola moderna do que uma empresa. O bloco dos escritórios ficava à direita, com um enorme estacionamento em forma de meia-lua ao lado, e lindas cerejeiras margeando o caminho da entrada.

As portas de vidro se abriram silenciosamente, conforme ela se aproximou. Assim que entrou no prédio, um sorridente porteiro fardado a cumprimentou.

— Está adiantada, Srta. Swan! Emprego novo, não é? Não se preocupe, todo mundo fica assim no primeiro dia.

Um pouco amedrontada com essa observação, apesar do evidente tom de brincadeira, Bella continuou seu caminho até o conjunto de salas da diretoria. Ali, a partir de agora, seria seu ambiente de trabalho. A mesa estava em posição perfeita para receber luz e, sobre ela, havia uma magnífica máquina elétrica último tipo. A decoração era em vários tons de bege, o carpete num tom mais escuro, e as cadeiras cor de cereja. Três belíssimos quadros impressionistas de pintores franceses tornavam a atmosfera ainda mais aconchegante.

Ela se debruçou na janela que dava para o pátio, e ficou observando o movimento dos funcionários que chegavam. Carros iam e vinham, as pessoas caminhavam apressadas pelas alamedas e, pouco depois, embora a sala fosse bastante isolada, sentiu o burburinho e a agitação da atividade que se iniciava.

Quem seria o chefão? Examinava atentamente os homens que entravam, tentando adivinhar qual deles seria o presidente tão temido e respeitado, que ela veria todos os dias a seu lado. Aquele rapaz de terno cinza, com o Financial Times na mão?

Não, era jovem demais para um cargo tão importante... Talvez fosse aquele senhor alto e forte, vestindo um elegante terno escuro...

O coração de Bella disparou. O que faria se o Sr. Cullen chegasse antes de Angela? Como atenderia às exigências dele sem ter a menor idéia do serviço? Que papelão iria desempenhar logo no primeiro dia... Pensou em ir arrumar os cabelos, mas seria ainda pior se ele aparecesse e não a encontrasse. Só lhe restava esperar ansiosa por alguém que nem mesmo conhecia...

Passava das nove e meia quando uma moça ruiva, trajando um vistoso conjunto de jérsei, entrou apressada na sala. Ao ver Bella perto da janela, foi logo dizendo:

—Desculpe-me, estou atrasada porque precisei dar uma olhada nos modelos das madrinhas... Há tantos detalhes a acertar... A propósito, eu sou Angela. E você deve ser a nova secretária. Espere um momento enquanto vou dar um jeito na minha aparência. Estou parecendo uma louca, mas garanto que não sou sempre assim.

Com um sorriso simpático, retirou-se, deixando Bella mais tranqüila. Depois de dez minutos voltava formal e impecável como uma eficiente secretária executiva.

—O não virá hoje. Está recepcionando um grupo de químicos belgas. Assim, vamos ter um dia calmo.

— Ele é tão terrível quanto dizem?

— Não exatamente, mas procure nunca chegar atrasada e sempre manter a correspondência em dia. Ele detesta esperar.

Ao saber que o chefão não apareceria, Bella sentiu-se decepcionada. Tanta ansiedade e afinal ainda não conheceria o tão temível personagem. Angela mostrou onde estava guardado o material de trabalho e explicou a rotina. Aliás, as coisas pareciam variar tanto, que não se podia chamar de rotina o serviço diário. Havia detalhes e mais detalhes a serem lembrados, de modo que a expressão de Bella tornava-se cada vez mais tensa, à medida que tentava guardar tudo aquilo na memória. Angela, no entanto, assegurou que o serviço era fácil, bastava ter cuidado para não ser apanhada fazendo qualquer coisa fora das tarefas habituais. A biblioteca de livros técnicos lhe pareceu assustadora. Quando notou sua cara de pavor ao abrir um grande manual de farmácia, a morena deu uma risada.

— Não fique assustada. O departamento técnico é responsável pela correspondência específica e só ocasionalmente, quando sobra alguma coisa para cá, é que precisamos consultar os livros para conferir a grafia dos termos científicos. Bem, como vamos almoçar mais cedo hoje, aproveito para lhe mostrar os outros prédios. Relaxe! Tenho certeza de que, com a sua seriedade, jamais será repreendida pelo .

O restaurante era muito agradável, e a comida deliciosa. Angela a apresentou a diversas pessoas, e, após a refeição, foram visitar o complexo.

— Os laboratórios são logo ali — disse a ruiva, apontando para um conjunto de blocos que ocupava grande parte do terreno. — Você certamente não vai ter que ir até lá, mas tome cuidado com James Brooks, o chefe técnico, mais conhecido como o lobo mau da companhia. Assim que a conhecer vai querer marcar um encontro!

Bella guardou aquele nome entre os tantos que acabara de aprender. Na volta para o escritório, Angela lhe entregou uma aparelho MP3, dizendo:

— É bom ir se acostumando com a voz do chefe. Vai ouvi-la bastante daqui para a frente!

— Ele costuma gravar as cartas?

Bella estava desapontada. Tinha se imaginado sentada ao lado dele, formal e elegante, com um bloco e uma caneta na mão, como uma eficiente e indispensável secretária, enquanto ele ditava a correspondência. Passar o dia transcrevendo o aparelho e impedindo que intrusos o aborrecessem não era exatamente o que gostaria de fazer.

—Algumas vezes, sim. E quando ele viaja sozinho, costuma voltar com pilhas de fitas para transcrever. Ele usa um aparelho de bolso de 32GB... Outra coisa: não deixe de limpar a memória do aparelho antes que ele parta. Do contrário, é capaz de matar você na volta.

A não ser por vários telefonemas e alguns probleminhas que Angela resolveu, o tempo passava sem nenhum incidente. Bella transcreveu as fitas, perturbada pela voz profunda e fascinante que lhe provocava uma inexplicável tensão. Tentou afastar essa sensação dizendo a si mesma que estava sendo infantil, e levou o trabalho adiante. Após transcrever o primeiro arquivo, submeteu as cópias à aprovação de Angela, começando a ouvir o segundo.

Algum tempo depois, a ruiva guardou suas coisas e levantou-se.

—Você se importaria se eu fosse embora agora? Não há muito serviço e tenho um monte de coisas para fazer em casa. — Ao ver a expressão apreensiva de Bella, sorriu. — Não se preocupe, direi à telefonista que passe os chamados mais importantes para o Benjamim, e ninguém vai aborrecer você com decisões urgentes. Além disso, todo mundo sabe que o não veio hoje.

Bella concordou, secretamente convencida de que alguma bomba explodiria assim que Angela saísse, e que ela não saberia lidar com qualquer situação de emergência. Da janela, viu a simpática secretária entrar no carro e voltou a transcrever o aparelho. Quando concluiu o trabalho, conferiu várias vezes para se certificar de que não havia erros, olhou para o relógio e constatou que ainda faltava uma hora para que pudesse ir embora.

Limpou a mesa e consultou novamente o relógio, notando que só tinham passado três minutos. Pensou em ir até a cantina para tomar um chá, mas achou melhor ficar ali. Afinal, não era conveniente deixar a sala sem ninguém... Quase sem perceber, recolocou a fita no gravador, para ouvir mais uma vez aquela voz perturbadora. Alguma coisa lhe soava...

De repente a porta se abriu, e ela quase gritou de susto.

Um jovem loiro entrou, olhando para Bella com espantados olhos azuis.

— Onde está Angela?

— Ela... ela não se encontra aqui no momento. Posso ajudá-lo?

— Você é a nova moça do chefão?

— Sou a nova secretária — respondeu, sem compreender o que o rapaz queria dizer com aquelas palavras.

— Coitada, vai trabalhar para um monstro! — Aproximou-se, observando-a com interesse. — Escute, bonequinha, se Cullen não tentar engolir você, alguém vai fazer isso por ele.

— O que está querendo dizer com isso? Não sou nenhuma menininha! Tenho quase dezenove anos e vim aqui para trabalhar. Não tenho medo de nenhum bicho-papão.

— Uau! A gatinha tem unhas afiadas! Não quis brincar com você, apenas...

— E não me chame de gatinha, por favor. Meu nome é Isabella Swan.

— Encantado. Mas mesmo assim é uma gatinha maravilhosa.

Você se importaria se eu tomasse seu tempo?

Seu sorriso era irresistível e ela teve dificuldade para se manter impassível enquanto respondia:

— Bem, você está procurando Angela... Há alguma coisa importante? Posso...

— Importante? — Ele tirou um vidrinho do bolso do paletó. — Escute, esta é a maior conquista da tecnologia moderna!

Ela tentou não demonstrar o espanto que sentia.

— O que é isso?

— Psiu! É ultra-secreto! Sua Alteza ainda não voltou, não é?

— Não. Só virá amanhã.

A curiosidade, aliada à sensação de estar sendo introduzida nos mistérios da empresa, fizeram com que ela se aproximasse do recém-chegado.

Fazendo um gesto teatral, ele abriu o vidrinho e passou o líquido sob o nariz de Bella.

— E então? — perguntou, ansioso.

— Parece perfume.

— Parece perfume... santo Deus! — Ele fechou os olhos, simulando uma expressão de grande sofrimento. — Não sabe que isso representa a ruína ou o progresso da firma? Esta essência vai decidir o futuro da nova linha de cosméticos e perfumaria!

— Afinal, o que é isso? Mal pude sentir o cheiro do perfume! Ele leu o rótulo do vidrinho em voz alta:

— Número 57... costumamos chamar de poção mágica, no laboratório! Mas o melhor de tudo é que parece não perder o efeito, nem mesmo em contato com a acidez da pele. Já reparou que alguns perfumes somem ou não funcionam com determinadas pessoas?

— É verdade... A semana passada comprei uma colônia que parecia deliciosa em uma amiga e em mim não tinha cheiro nenhum.

— Porque a sua pele reage de modo diferente da dela. As moças do laboratório testaram o 57 e o perfume permaneceu. O encarregado das essências acha que descobrimos uma fórmula perfeita. Vamos lá, experimente.

Ao ver Bella passar um pouco do perfume no pulso, o rapaz balançou a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação.

— Deixe comigo — disse, molhando a ponta do dedo na essência e tocando-a atrás das orelhas e no pescoço. — Agora espere um minuto. Ande pelo escritório.

Ela deu alguns passos pela sala, e, pouco a pouco, um sutil e delicado aroma se espalhou pelo ambiente. O intrigante é que o cheiro parecia desaparecer, para voltar em seguida ainda mais forte. Não era floral, nem campestre, mas lembrava as mais exclusivas colônias francesas.

— Agora venha em minha direção — ele pediu.

Quando ela se aproximou, o rapaz aspirou profundamente junto a seu pescoço. Uma expressão de enlevo apareceu em seu rosto atraente.

— Magnífico! Arrebatador! Deixe-me sentir mais!

Subitamente ele a puxou para junto de si e cheirou atrás de sua orelha pequenina e bem desenhada.

— Sublime! Sabia que se usar essa essência nunca vai ficar em segurança junto de um homem? Ela exerce um efeito tão poderoso nos sentidos, que tenho vontade de devorar você... depois de termos feito amor até a morte, é claro!

Completamente atordoada, Bella tentava se livrar dos braços dele antes que a poção causasse um efeito tão desastroso.

— Não! É melhor você não chegar tão perto ou...

Indiferente aos protestos, ele a beijou na boca, no exato momento em que a porta se abria. Os olhos de Bella quase saltaram das órbitas, e por pouco não desmaiou de susto ao ouvir a voz grave que dizia:

— James! O que está acontecendo aqui?

O recém-chegado entrou no escritório. Em pânico, Bella virou-se de costas para a janela, pensando no nome que ele havia falado: James, o lobo mau da empresa... Oh, não! Por que só aconteciam essas coisas com ela?

— Nada, senhor! — exclamou James. — Vim aqui apenas para ver Angela e testar uma nova criação. Como ela não estava...

— Isso eu já notei — disse o presidente, com voz cortante.

— Não esperávamos que o senhor voltasse hoje.

— Outra explicação óbvia.

Cullen jogou a pasta em uma cadeira e, ignorando a presença de Bella, que continuava virada para a janela, perguntou:

— Qual foi o experimento que causou tanto alvoroço?

— Afinal conseguimos, !—James mostrou-lhe o vidrinho. — Veja o senhor mesmo, ou melhor, cheire — dizendo isso, puxou Bella pela mão. — Venha, querida, você e o 57! Quem poderia resistir? Isso vai ser a...

Ela não escutou o resto. Puxada pela mão do impetuoso James, deixou que a luz da janela revelasse seu rosto. Olhou apavorada para a expressão enigmática do seu novo chefe, e leu nos olhos dele o mesmo reconhecimento instantâneo. Mais uma vez, desaprovador, crítico e cruel.

Que infelicidade! Seu salvador arrogante e maldoso era nada mais que seu futuro patrão, o último homem com quem ela escolheria trabalhar! Que mal havia feito para que o destino lhe reservasse uma surpresa tão terrível?

**CAPÍTULO III**

Recobrando-se do susto, ela ouviu James perguntar:

— Então, , o que acha disso?

— No momento não posso dizer nada. E está na hora de fechar o escritório. — Desviou os olhos do rosto pálido de Bella, como se ficasse ofendido pelo simples fato de vê-la. — Faremos uma reunião amanhã, para falar a respeito do experimento.

— Certo. Qual o horário mais conveniente?

— Veja na minha agenda. — Ele fez um sinal em direção a Bella e saiu da sala, sem se despedir.

Ela foi até a mesa e abriu a agenda, com mãos trêmulas.

Depois de ver os compromissos do dia seguinte, informou:

— O tem uma reunião às dez e meia e um almoço de negócios ao meio-dia e meia. É melhor você vir antes das dez. Não sei se ele costuma chegar cedo.

— Costuma, sim. — James passou a mão pelos cabelos. — Desculpe pelo vexame que fiz você passar. Mas quem poderia imaginar que ele chegaria exatamente naquela hora e com o pior humor possível?

Bella concordou com um aceno de cabeça, sem dizer nada.

Não podia explicar a verdadeira causa do mau humor do chefe.

Aquilo ela jamais contaria a alguém, preferia morrer!

James não resistiu àquela expressão desolada e a abraçou, carinhosamente.

— Não leve o assunto tão a sério. Hoje ele deve ter acordado com o pé esquerdo. Normalmente não é tão bruto assim.

— Grande consolo!

Ela se desvencilhou do abraço, lembrando-se da reputação do rapaz. Era melhor não encorajar essa simpatia excessiva que ele demonstrava.

— Deve aprender a ser como Angela. Ela sabe lidar com o gênio do chefe, e não dá muita importância às repreensões. Todos nós fazemos isto, mas, assim que vi você, percebi a sua fragilidade e...

— Não se preocupe, sei me cuidar. Agora sugiro que você vá embora, pois ele pode voltar.

— Está bem. Um beijão e até logo. A gente se vê de novo, meu anjo. — Antes de sair, James acrescentou: — Não se esqueça de avisar os outros sobre a reunião. Telefone para o dr. Alistair, Eleaser, Eric Yorkie e Liam Worth. Isso pode livrá-la de outra demonstração de mau humor do chefe.

Agradecida pela ajuda, Bella anotou os nomes e ligou rapidamente para os executivos. Apenas o último não estava e ela deixou um recado com a secretária, que aproveitou para lhe desejar boas-vindas.

Mal desligou o telefone, o interfone tocou. Atendeu e ouviu a voz profunda que tanto a aterrorizava. Cullen pediu que fosse até a sua sala e Bella, disposta a não cometer nenhuma gafe, pegou um bloco de anotações e uma caneta, antes de se dirigir para lá. Bateu à porta e esperou um momento, até ser chamada.

— Entre, srta. Swan.

Acomodado atrás da escrivaninha, os braços cruzados, ele a observava com um olhar irônico, parecendo estar a uma milha de distância. Com um gesto, indicou-lhe uma cadeira, e continuou a examiná-la, enquanto Bella se movia com dificuldade sobre o carpete espesso que os saltos altos. Assim

que a viu sentada, o chefe comentou:

— Então, Srta. Acompanhante Profissional, você acha que não pagamos suficientemente bem nossos funcionários do centro.

— Sim... não. Eu não sou o que o senhor está pensando. Eu não...

— Desistiu da vida noturna? Foi por medo ou por falta de lucro?

Ela tomou fôlego, decidida a não aceitar a provocação.

— Eu sou secretária, .

— Acredito que sim.

Ignorando o sarcasmo da voz dele, tentou manter a calma.

— O senhor poderia me ceder a sua agenda?

— Pegue você mesma.

Bella se debruçou sobre a mesa enorme e, na ponta dos pés, conseguiu alcançar o livro encadernado em couro verde, idêntico ao que tinha em sua escrivaninha.

"Claro que ele não poderia colocar isto ao meu alcance...", pensou furiosa. Consciente de estar sendo observada, abriu a agenda e escreveu os nomes dos executivos que participariam da reunião. Em seguida, empurrou o livro aberto na direção dele.

Cullen examinou atentamente o que ela havia escrito, acenando em sinal de aprovação.

— Bem, o que você achou disto?

— Disto o quê?

— Da iniciação.

Bella o encarou desconfiada, suspeitando de alguma armadilha por trás daquelas palavras enigmáticas. Estava determinada a não ser apanhada de surpresa.

— Venha aqui — ele disse, de repente.

Mal ela deu um passo, Cullen levantou-se e segurou-a pelo pulso, impaciente, levando-o até o nariz. Aspirou profundamente, antes de exclamar:

— Isto deve fazer a adrenalina disparar. Tome cuidado, menina! Lembre-se de James.

Bella estremeceu. Tinha esquecido completamente o perfume.

Tudo que sentia era o aroma de uma sensual colônia masculina que a arrastava para um perigoso descontrole nervoso. Estavam tão próximos que quase tocava o macio tecido do paletó dele.

A sobriedade do traje, em vez de esconder, acentuava o magnetismo daquele homem intrigante. Afastou-se dele, sem poder desprender-se das mãos fortes que a seguravam.

— !

Subitamente ele a soltou, e voltou a sentar-se.

— Está enganada se pensa que me provoca a ponto de eu desejar você srta. Swan. Não sou tão sensível quanto o nosso chefe técnico... que, aliás, nem precisaria ter usado muitas armas de sedução...

Numa explosão de raiva, ela atirou o bloco em cima da mesa.

— , não trabalho como acompanhante! E para que possamos continuar no mesmo escritório, e ter um relacionamento satisfatório de patrão e secretária, o senhor tem que me deixar explicar...

— Não é necessário! O que você faz em seu tempo livre é problema seu. Não nos importamos com o seu comportamento, desde que a sua vida particular não interfira no serviço. — A expressão dele se tornou distante e formal, ao prosseguir: — Acredito que Angela já tenha explicado o meu método de trabalho. É um pouco diferente da maioria dos escritórios, mas não é difícil de se acostumar. Nunca exijo o impossível das pessoas que trabalham comigo. Só quero que elas dêem o melhor de si. Em outras palavras, não espero que no primeiro dia você guarde os detalhes de todos os projetos que estão em andamento, mas daqui a um mês posso me tornar mais exigente.

Ele fez uma pausa e uma nuvem de contrariedade cobriu seus olhos por alguns instantes.

— Há outra coisa que devo dizer: James Brooks se considera no direito de seduzir qualquer funcionária nova do escritório. É bom que saiba que o amor dele dura apenas até que chegue outra moça. Mas tenho certeza de que você já percebeu isso.

— Por que perde tempo em me avisar? Acabou de afirmar que a minha vida particular não diz respeito à firma. Como ousa me tratar dessa maneira? Pensa que tem o direito de...

— Considero que tenho todos os direitos. Afinal de contas, graças a mim, já foi salva de uma situação desagradável, que você mesma criou e depois não soube como se livrar. Portanto, por mais que se ressinta, é bobagem imaginar que esse incidente nunca aconteceu.

— O senhor não precisa me lembrar. Sei disso muito bem.

O tom de voz agressivo pareceu descontentá-lo profundamente.

— Está mudando de idéia com relação ao cargo? Quer voltar para o setor de informática?

— Talvez o senhor queira mesmo que eu desista da promoção. Já deixou bem claro o quanto me despreza.

— Agora você está sendo infantil.

— Estou apenas sendo sincera.

— Qual das duas Isabella Swan está sendo sincera?

— , só desejo ser uma boa secretária. Gostaria de ser julgada apenas pela minha competência, e por mais nada!

— Ótimo! Foi por isso que lhe falei a respeito de James Brooks. Não quero e indispor com um técnico eficiente, e um assistente tão leal. Sei muito melhor o que se passa por aqui do que meus funcionários supõem. Fui informado do que aconteceu com uma loirinha, analista de laboratório, que veio para cá ansiosa por fazer carreira. Só que caiu direitinho na conversa de James e não pôde agüentar quando ele a trocou por uma ruiva novata. Acabei perdendo uma boa funcionária e tive que repreendê-lo. Por isso não me interessa uma secretária cheia de namorados na firma.

— Não seria melhor que esperasse um pouco antes de me julgar? Talvez o senhor tenha o prazer de constatar que possuo suficiente bom senso para perceber quando um homem se insinua a todas as mulheres que conhece, e que sei como me comportar nesses casos. Não costumo ceder à vontade alheia quando os meus interesses são outros.

— Sou da opinião de que é melhor prevenir do que remediar. Fui claro?

— Mais do que claro.

— Prefiro que tudo Seja dito logo no começo. Agora você pode ir, já passa das cinco.

— Não costumo sair correndo só porque é hora de encerrar o expediente.

— Ninguém está acusando você de fazer isso.

— Mais alguma coisa?

— Não, obrigado. Boa noite, srta. Swan.

— Boa noite, .

Voltou para casa com um humor indescritível. Oscilava entre um sentimento de autopiedade e uma raiva incontrolável. Nem bem se havia recuperado do susto que levara ao tomar conhecimento de quem era seu chefe, e já as discussões começaram entre os dois. Por que o destino insistia em lhe pregar peças? E justamente quando pensava ter encontrado o emprego de seus sonhos, com um salário excelente além da possibilidade de conhecer outros países, acompanhando o patrão nas viagens de negócios... Que tristeza ver o desmoronamento de seus planos quando havia todas as condições para realizá-los. O pior é que sua carreira sairia prejudicada. A Companhia Farmacêutica Cullen era uma das poucas empresas que permitiam a ascensão profissional das mulheres e, se seu desempenho fosse bom, poderia chegar até a ser executiva. Dependeria somente das habilidades dela e da disposição que tivesse para lutar. O Sr. Black havia pintado um quadro cor-de-rosa das oportunidades que a firma oferecia, mas agora ia tudo por água abaixo.

Deixou os olhos passsearem na paisagem da janela do trem, enquanto se perguntava por que sua grande chance não tinha vindo com um homem desconhecido, que não soubesse nada sobre ela e com quem pudesse manter um relacionamento puramente profissional, sem interferências pessoais. Em vez disso, passava a enfrentar alguém que a conhecera em uma situação completamente equívoca!

Não sabia como conseguiria continuar no cargo nos próximos dias; a idéia de estar sob as ordens daquele homem a apavorava. Jamais esqueceria a noite terrível em que fora tratada como uma prostituta, por aquele bêbado repugnante que era Mike Newton. E Edward Cullen deveria ter a mesma opinião a respeito dela, embora a tivesse socorrido.

Pela primeira vez, deteve-se na análise dos motivos que ele tivera para interferir no caso. Se pensava que ela não era uma mulher honesta, por que havia deixado seus amigos esperando enquanto ia ajudá-la? E qual seria a razão da hostilidade após aquele gesto cavalheiresco? Se ele não tivesse assumido sua defesa, ela seria obrigada a correr do , provocando uma cena ainda mais desagradável na porta do restaurante...

Graças a Edward Cullen, nada disso aconteceu. No entanto, ele não tinha esquecido sua generosidade e assim que a viu no escritório fez questão de humilhá-la com insinuações maldosas. Com que direito podia acusá-la de uma maneira tão aviltante?

Bella desceu do trem e pegou o ônibus, o que lhe garantia mais dez minutos de reflexão. Restava-lhe agora esperar que o mês passasse depressa, pois era evidente que não seria efetivada. Ou melhor, talvez fosse mais conveniente, no dia seguinte mesmo, dizer ao chefe que procurasse outra secretária, que se adequasse melhor àquela autoritária mania de perfeição, que tivesse disposição para aturar o gênio irascível de Edward Cullen.

Quando finalmente chegou ao apartamento, sentia-se exausta.

Ainda por cima, era segunda-feira, seu dia de faxina! Trabalhou o mais rápido que pôde e, quando acabou, deixou-se cair sem fôlego na poltrona. Estava morrendo de fome mas, cansada demais para ir até a lanchonete, decidiu acabar com o restinho de presunto e os biscoitos, já que as outras tinham saído e provavelmente jantariam fora. Depois, dando graças por aquele dia terrível ter chegado ao fim, atirou-se na cama e dormiu pesadamente até o dia seguinte.

A distância do novo local de trabalho a obrigava a levantar-se uma hora mais cedo pela manhã. Rosalie estava meio acordada, reclamando de dor de cabeça, e pediu que Bella lhe trouxesse uma aspirina e uma xícara de chá.

— Como foi ontem? — perguntou a prima, com os olhos semicerrados.

— Péssimo!

— É melhor usar um pouco de batom. Você parece mais doente do que eu.

Ficar bonita para atrair comentários maliciosos do chefe? Ou para chamar a atenção de James Brooks, que já havia causado a maior confusão na tarde anterior? Não, isso não, decidiu Bella amargamente. De qualquer forma, ia pedir demissão...

Entretanto, tudo foi diferente do que ela imaginara. Para começar, o Sr. Cullen chegou às cinco para as nove, sorriu modo galante para ela e para Angela e ainda brincou, dizendo que era um homem feliz, pois contava com duas secretárias, exatamente num dia em que tinha um mundo de problemas para resolver.

Depois de trabalharem uma boa meia hora com a correspondência, Angela enviou Bella para acompanhar a reunião, argumentando que era necessário ir se habituando com todas as tarefas. Essa primeira oportunidade de observar o lado profissional do chefe foi o suficiente para convencê-la de sua competência na condução dos negócios. Ele nunca se esquecia de nada e interrogava os funcionários, exigindo os mínimos detalhes de todas as informações. Bella teve pena de um diretor que não era capaz de explicar minuciosamente o novo projeto que estavam desenvolvendo. Segundo Cullen, o fato de o executivo ter chegado de viagem naquela manhã não justificava sua falta de conhecimento a respeito de um assunto tão importante.

Bella se acostumou a ouvi-los falar sobre custos, controle de qualidade, embalagens e mercado internacional. Acabou se entusiasmando com o ramo da perfumaria e dos cosméticos. Foi obrigada a reconhecer que, apesar de tudo, gostava do emprego.

Aquela manhã foi apenas o prelúdio de duas semanas estafantes. Ao final desse período, ainda não sabia o que pensar de seu novo chefe. Não voltaram a ter atritos e ele havia adotado exatamente a atitude que ela queria: distante e impessoal, mas bastante cortês.

Quando Angela partiu na sexta-feira, levando um lindo colar como presente de casamento dos colegas e um cheque considerável do próprio , Bella sentiu-se feliz por assumir a total responsabilidade do cargo. Ainda estava insegura, mas o ressentimento inicial quase desaparecera. Afinal de contas, o chefe se mostrava justo e delicado, como podia ser constatado em relação aos serões: sempre a avisava com antecedência quando necessitava dela até mais tarde, sendo o primeiro a pedir que saísse cedo no dia seguinte, para compensar as horas extras.

Sentindo-se mais confiante, ela fez progressos rápidos, e em pouco tempo conhecia o estilo de responder às cartas da firma, assim como os momentos em que Cullen não gostava de ser interrompido.

No final do mês, teve uma surpresa agradável, ao ouvir dele que estava satisfeito com seu serviço, e que seria efetivada no cargo. Bella agradeceu a confiança, ainda sem acreditar que tudo tivesse saído tão bem, e, quando deixou o escritório, encontrou James Brooks à sua espera.

— Então? Sucesso ou fracasso?

Ela contou-lhe o que o chefe havia dito, sabendo que o rapaz iria convidá-la para comemorarem em alguma boate. Como ocorrera em várias outras ocasiões, iria recusar-se prontamente. Não aceitava os convites dele para saírem juntos, não tanto pela péssima reputação de James, mas simplesmente porque não se sentia atraída por ele. Bastava conversarem um pouco para que perdesse a paciência.

— Vou agorinha mesmo para casa. Não estou a fim de comemorar.

— Por que não? Será que está influenciada pelo que falam de mim! Por acaso pareço algum conquistador barato?

— Parece.

— Não diga tolices! Vamos tomar alguns drinques e depois...

— Já sei. Iremos para o seu apartamento, porque o meu é , longe demais. Sinto muito, James, mas não posso. Preciso me apressar senão vou perder o trem.

— Gostaria de uma carona até o centro, Srta. Swan?

Ao ouvir aquela voz grave, Bella estremeceu. O estava parado à porta, com uma expressão enigmática no rosto.

A surpresa fez com que emudecesse, e então ele continuou:

— Tenho um assunto muito importante para tratar com você... Estarei livre dentro de cinco minutos.

Voltou a entrar na sala, deixando-a estupefata. James fez uma careta de desgosto.

— Então é por isso! Nunca pensei que estivessem saindo juntos depois que ele tratou você daquele jeito!

— Pois não é nada do que está pensando!

Bella se esforçava para não trair sua perturbação diante de James. O que o chefe queria? Será que havia mudado de idéia com relação à efetivação? De repente teve consciência de que isso era a última coisa que desejava.

Furioso, James respondeu:

— Tome cuidado, garota. Eu levo a fama mas o perigoso é ele. A única coisa que me surpreende é que Cullen não costuma seduzir as secretárias.

— E eu não vou ser a exceção! Não seja bobo, James, o assunto que nós temos é trabalho e nada mais.

— Espera que eu acredite nisso? Bem, depois não diga que não avisei.

Bella sentiu-se aliviada ao vê-lo partir. Ao mesmo tempo, começou a ficar preocupada com o que o patrão teria para lhe falar. Não havia abandonado seu posto uma única vez e não tivera tempo de fazer nenhuma bobagem depois que ele lhe comunicara a intenção de efetivá-la no cargo, há dez minutos. Que surpresa estaria reservando aquele homem intrigante?

Como não ouvia qualquer ruído no escritório, chegou a pensar que ele estivesse brincando ao lhe dizer para esperar. Mas tão rápido quanto veio, essa idéia se foi. Edward Cullen não era pessoa capaz de fazer uma piada assim. Ela se aproximou da sala e se encostou na parede para ver se havia algum sinal de sua presença. Nesse instante a porta se abriu e ele apareceu.

— Desculpe-me por fazê-la esperar. Se estiver pronta...

No momento seguinte, ela teve uma estranha sensação ao caminhar pelos corredores silenciosos ao lado da imponente figura de Edward Cullen. Quase todos já tinham ido embora, e apenas o porteiro se despediu deles, com um gesto cortês à passagem do chefão.

Bella tentava aparentar naturalidade enquanto ele abria a porta do seu espetacular carro e lhe indicava o assento da frente. Quando deu a partida, ficou fascinada com a suavidade e a potência daquele motor.

O silêncio de Cullen aumentava o suspense da situação. Bella procurou assunto para quebrar o gelo, mas não teve coragem de abrir a boca.

"Bem, se eu for raptada, pelo menos será em um carro de luxo!", ela pensou, tentando recuperar o bom humor.

— Alguma coisa errada, ?

— Que eu saiba não. Por quê? Deveria haver alguma?

Depois dessa resposta, Bella achou mais prudente ficar calada.

Discretamente, deu uma olhada para aquele rosto de feições bem delineadas e constatou que a expressão dele parecia descontraída. De qualquer forma, era mais confortável estar naquele carro, do que no trem superlotado que costumava tomar ao voltar para casa.

— Obrigado — ele murmurou.

— Por quê?

— Por ter me poupado da conversa. Detesto falar enquanto guio.

— Ah, bom. Vou me lembrar disso no futuro. — "Se houver futuro...", ela completou, silenciosamente.

— Você tem algum plano para hoje à noite?

— Não — respondeu, depois de um momento de surpresa.

— Ótimo. É um pouco cedo para jantar, mas há um pequeno restaurante aqui perto, onde poderemos comer algo delicioso.

Dizendo isso, saiu da estrada principal e entrou em uma via estreita onde quase não havia tráfego. Chegaram a um bonito vilarejo, com alguns chalés, uma igreja antiga em uma praça agradável, com poucas lojas ao redor. Ele contornou a praça e seguiu por um pequeno bosque, até uma casinha muito charmosa, de janelas grandes ao lado de uma livraria totalmente feita de madeira.

— Este, por incrível que pareça, é o lugar mais novo e popular do vilarejo. Pertence a um amigo meu.

Pouco depois conduziu-a a um ambiente aconchegante, com belas paredes de pedra, e uma antiga lareira ardendo convidativamente. O lugar estava iluminado apenas pela luz do crepúsculo e não se via ninguém por ali.

— Alguém em casa? — ele gritou.

— Meu amigo! Como vai entrando assim, sem avisar? — brincou um simpático senhor de meia-idade, óculos redondos, e um rosto alegre, que veio sorrindo do interior da casa. — Como vai a vida?

— Indo... — Cullen puxou Bella para perto dele, dizendo: — Este é Aro Volturi. Aro, esta é a srta. Swan, minha secretária.

— Encantado, senhorita. O que posso fazer por vocês?

— Arranje um cantinho tranqüilo para conversarmos e alguma coisa para alimentar minha secretária, enquanto lhe dou o maior susto da vida dela.

— Ha, ha! Então a coisa está desse jeito, é? — gracejou Aro. — O que deseja comer, minha querida?

Bella quase não podia prestar atenção ao que o homem dizia, tão intrigada estava com o que o chefe havia dito. O que ele estaria preparando? Edward Cullen apertou o braço dela, para que respondesse a Aro. Com um sorriso forçado, ela retrucou:

— Oh, qualquer coisa! Algo que não deixe o "chef de cousine" nervoso por ter que largar o que está preparando para a noite.

— Hum, bastante compreensiva! Não acha que é um homem de sorte, Edward? Mas você sempre tem tudo que quer, seu capeta! Bem, o que acha de filé com batatinhas francesas?

— Parece delicioso.

Bella continha-se para não demonstrar a emoção que sentia ao toque quente e firme da mão de Edward em seu braço, enquanto a conduzia por uma passagem estreita, decorada com pinturas na parede. Saindo do corredor, chegaram a um salão bem maior e mais elegante do que esperava, com mesinhas redondas e aconchegante iluminação por pequenos abajures de estanho.

— Bem, Edward, você conhece o caminho. Vou providenciar violinos para contribuir com o suspense da sua secretária — brincou Aro, retirando-se silenciosamente da sala.

— Meu amigo tem um estranho senso de humor — ele disse secamente, acompanhando-a até uma mesa bastante isolada no canto da sala. — O que você quer beber?

— Já que o senhor está me preparano um choque, quero algo bastante forte para suportar.

— Diga o quê.

Bella, que não estava acostumada a bebidas alcoólicas, não conseguia lembrar algum nome de aperitivo. Ele esperava, sem dar nenhuma sugestão.

— Martini — respondeu, finalmente.

— Acha que é suficientemente forte?

— É melhor que seja, não?

— Vou pedir um duplo, para ajudá-la.

Ele levantou-se da mesa, deixando-a a sós com seus pensamentos. Bella aproveitou a oportunidade para dar uma espiada em em seu penteado. Jantar com Edward Cullen era a última coisa que podia imaginar, e não queria passar por uma experiência tão surpreendente sem a aparência adequada para a situação. Escovou os sedosos cabelos castanho-claros, passou um pouco de batom e, depois de se olhar no espelho, impulsivamente acendeu o abajur, fazendo com que a romântica meia-luz lhe iluminasse o rosto jovem e belo.

— Luz suave não vai adiantar muito... — observou Edward, que acabava de voltar, trazendo dois drinques.

— Mas combina com os violinos... — ela retrucou, sem perder a pose. — Você sempre se serve sozinho, aqui?

— Às vezes, quando chego antes dos garçons. Essas pequenas coisas dão colorido à vida.

Olhando-a intensamente, levantou o copo, em um convite ao brinde. Ela retribuiu, perguntando-se se não estaria brindando à sua própria ruína. Não era preciso muita imaginação para deduzir que ele estava querendo alguma coisa dela. Mas o quê?

Se fosse algo relacionado com o trabalho, Edward teria dito no escritório, mas tornava-se mais difícil pensar em um pedido de caráter pessoal. Suas vidas eram completamente díspares e o chefe nunca havia escondido que não fazia bom juízo dela. Por que agora resolvia fazer charme?

— Você tem passaporte? — ele perguntou, de repente.

— Tenho.

— Ótimo.

Então iriam viajar a negócios! Para onde? Paris? Berlim? Por que ele não tinha falado disso no escritório?

— Você está disposta a viajar para qualquer lugar?

— Faz parte do meu contrato. Posso perguntar para onde? E quando?

— Para a Flórida, daqui a duas semanas.

— O Flórida não é exatamente o lugar mais apropriado para negócios!

— Eu lhe asseguro que essa vai ser uma das viagens mais importantes para o futuro da empresa. Logicamente a ilha também favorece o lazer.

Interrompendo a conversa, o garçom se aproximou para perguntar o que desejavam como entrada. Bella escolheu camarão e ele pediu ostras. Assim que o rapaz saiu, Edward continuou aquela conversa intrigante:

— Como sabe, estamos fazendo esforços no sentido de penetrar no mercado americano. Agora entramos em negociações com uma antiga firma farmacêutica, sediada em uma pequena cidade da Louisiana. Durante cinqüenta anos, esse estabelecimento foi o mais importante da região, mas ultimamente está sofrendo uma crise, causada sobretudo pelo velho proprietário que se recusa a mudar um sistema de trabalho ultrapassado, sem perceber que a demanda por cosméticos se modificou radicalmente. Como ele só tem filhas e a esposa está doente, decidiu vender metade das ações para a nossa empresa e vamos nos encontrar para fechar o negócio.

Bella pouco entendia das maquinações do conturbado mundo do capital, mas compreendia que esse empreendimento era incrivelmente arriscado; se desse errado, os Estados Unidos fechariam o mercado para a Companhia Farmacêutica Cullen e muito dinheiro se perderia.

Voltou a concentrar-se no maravilhoso filé que havia sido servido e, sem nada comentar, esperou que ele continuasse o assunto:

— Um amigo meu tem uma casa na Flórida, e a colocou à nossa disposição. É um lugar muito bonito, com sete quilômetros de praia particular.

Bella mal podia acreditar no que ouvia. Sem dúvida, seria uma viagem fantástica, mas a companhia constante daquele homem perturbador talvez fosse mais emocionante do que a beleza da Flórida.

Edward a examinava atentamente, tentando captar as reações dela enquanto lhe enchia a taça com vinho tinto.

— Obrigada... Tem certeza de que o negócio vai correr como espera? Quero dizer, ainda há mercado para cosméticos nos Estados Unidos?

— Não sabia que no ano passado foram vendidos mais de dois milhões de libras em cosméticos estrangeiros nos Estados Unidos? Há um potencial incrível no mercado americano, e estou certo de que os nossos produtos têm condições de competir com qualquer similar de outra nacionalidade.

— Desculpe-me, Sr. Cullen, não tive a intenção de aborrecê-lo. Apenas sentiria muito se visse a fortuna e o nome da empresa se perderem no Atlântico.

— Agora você está me aborrecendo! Além do mais, o que entende de administração de uma grande empresa, como a nossa?

— Nada, tem razão. Simplesmente me pareceu um negócio arriscado. E, devo confessar, ouvi boatos a esse respeito.

— Logo vi! Deve ter escutado que já ganhamos milhões na Inglaterra, e por isso não há razão para tentar novos empreendimentos. Não é assim?

— Perdão. Estou envergonhada.

— É exatamente como deveria se sentir!

Por sorte Aro apareceu nesse momento constrangedor, muito elegante num _smoking_, para perguntar se estavam gostando do jantar. Mandou que trouxessem o carrinho de doces e Bella ficou com água na boca ao ver a variedade de sobremesas.

— Escolha um para mim também — pediu Edward.

Sem graça por não saber o que escolher, ela acabou se decidindo por um delicioso creme brullê e uma tortinha de chocolate. Depois de se deliciarem com a sobremesa, ainda saborearam o café, seguido de um delicado licor.

O restaurante estava começando a ficar cheio, tornando-se ainda mais aconchegante com a alegria do pessoal que chegava.

Bella sentia-se bem, apesar das emoções contraditórias. Não estava acostumada a tantos prazeres em uma só noite. Por isso olhou com simpatia para Edward, quando ele voltou a falar:

— Preciso lhe perguntar outra coisa... O que estamos comemorando? — Não ouvindo nenhuma resposta, ele prosseguiu:

— Acho que devemos ir direto ao assunto.

Seus profundos olhos cinzentos observavam atentamente o rosto delicado e assustado dela. Bella corou até a raiz dos cabelos e uma suspeita nasceu em sua mente, já conturbada pelos acontecimentos. Será que ele teria a ousadia de sugerir que...

— Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer, Bella, mas não exatamente o que você está pensando no momento.

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa, tanto por ter sido chamada pelo seu apelido, quanto por seus pensamentos serem lidos com tanta facilidade.

— Preciso resolver um problema. Com uma mulher, é claro. Uma mulher bonita e bastante possessiva, que não admite ver seus desejos frustrados. Nesse momento, o Atlântico é um obstáculo intransponível; mas dentro de pouco tempo não será mais. Está me entendendo?

— Não muito bem. — Bella não podia imaginar seu chefe em alguma situação com a qual não soubesse lidar.

— Ela é neta de Drayer. Phill Drayer.

— O homem com quem você vai se encontrar para...

— Exatamente.

— Oh, céus! Pode ser muito constrangedor, não é?

— Isso mesmo. Fiz tudo para que lhe dissessem que tenho uma péssima reputação, que saio com várias mulheres ao mesmo tempo, e que levaria uma delas comigo nessa viagem. Achei que para qualquer moça com o mínimo de orgulho isso seria suficiente, concorda?

— Inteiramente.

— Compreende que tipo de ajuda estou lhe pedindo?

— Está me pedindo ajuda?

— Não é óbvio? — Ele sorriu carinhosamente, segurou-lhe a mão e disse baixinho: — Preciso de você, Isabella.

— Como assim?

— Quero que me acompanhe nessa viagem não apenas como minha secretária. Quero que venha como minha noiva!

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Então era por isso que Edward havia perdido tanto tempo com gentilezas! Tinha uma intenção bastante duvidosa.

A primeira reação de Bella foi mais de divertimento do que de choque. Sabia, desde o início, que ele estava querendo alguma coisa, mas jamais poderia imaginar que ouviria uma história tão fantástica. Quando ele começou a lhe fazer confidencias a respeito de uma mulher agressiva e sedutora que queria agarrá-lo a todo custo, teve a impressão de que poderia ser chamada para exercer o papel de sua sentinela, embora fosse uma tarefa um tanto insólita para uma secretária. Mas por aquela proposta não esperava! Ele tinha a coragem de... Era demais!

— Por favor, não tire conclusões apressadas! Escute-me primeiro. — Ele lhe acariciou suavemente a mão.

— Desculpe-me... eu sinto muito mas... não poderia. Eu...

— Por que não?

— Porque. . . Eu simplesmente não conseguiria.

Suas emoções não obedeciam ao comando do raciocínio. Deveria mostrar-se indignada por aquela sugestão, mas não conseguia sentir raiva. Em vez disso tinha vontade de chorar. Talvez fosse efeito do vinho; as bebidas alcoólicas a deixavam suscetível.

— É impossível. Você nem deveria tocar nesse assunto.

— O que pensa que estou sugerindo?

— Quer que eu fale com todas as letras?

— Acho que sim. É apenas um acordo de negócios, Bella.

— Não me parece que tenha qualquer relação com trabalho.

— Que importância tem que algumas pessoas, que nem conhecem você, pensem que estamos tendo um caso?

— Não é honesto.

— Não estamos falando de honestidade, minha querida. Estamos tratando de negócios.

Edward parecia estar voltando a seu modo de ser habitual, e Bella sentiu-se mais triste do que nunca.

— Não se preocupe, você será recompensada.

— Não é nada disso!

— Então, o que é?

Ela continuou calada, mas sua expressão de desespero a denunciava.

— Está pensando que eu pretendo que você durma comigo?

— E não pretende?

— Oh, não há nenhuma relação entre as duas coisas. Só quero que finja estar envolvida amorosamente comigo e mantenha essa mulher fora do meu caminho até que o negócio seja fechado. Senão, como vou fazer para me livrar dela sem ser indelicado?

— Ela é tão desagradável assim?

— Para falar francamente, é. Sou meio antiquado para me apaixonar. Prefiro ser eu mesmo o conquistador. — Suspirou, desanimado. — Que momento Angela escolheu para se casar!

Ela faria isso sem pensar duas vezes e ainda se divertiria um bocado... Bem, esqueça! Vou levar você para casa.

Sentindo-se infeliz, Bella foi com ele despedir-se de Aro, e depois caminharam até o carro. Estava escuro, e uma neblina fria a deprimia ainda mais. Ficou pior quando começaram a viagem de volta. O barulho ritmado do motor lhe causava um efeito hipnótico no espírito abalado. "Por que não? Por que não? Por que não?", parecia lhe dizer o ruído do carro. Edward parecia decepcionado, e estava nas mãos dela salvá-lo daquela situação embaraçosa.

Assim que entraram na cidade, ficou curiosa por saber se ele ainda se lembrava do caminho. Então veio-lhe à mente a cena da noite em que havia sido salva de Mike Newton. Ao menos por gratidão, não deveria ajudar Edward?

Subitamente decidiu ceder ao pedido do chefe. Virou-se para dizer alguma coisa que desse a entender que tinha mudado de idéia, mas o silêncio dele a intimidou. Porém, quando o carro parou, decidiu quebrar a atmosfera carregada e, reunindo toda sua coragem, o encarou.

— Pensei melhor e... bem... vou colaborar com você para que a viagem seja o sucesso que espera.

As sombras que a luz da rua fazia não lhe permitiam decifrar a expressão dele. Na .escuridão do carro, tudo que pôde perceber foi o som suave da voz profunda, dizendo com gentileza:

— Obrigado. Eu tinha certeza de que podia contar com você.

A formalidade da resposta deixou-a desapontada mas, afinal, o que esperava? Que ele se desmanchasse em agradecimentos?

Ou que conservasse o charme que havia demonstrado naquela noite, unicamente para persuadi-la?

— Obrigada pela maravilhosa refeição e por me trazer até aqui, .

— Foi um prazer.

Ele acenou com um leve movimento de cabeça, deixando-a ainda mais decepcionada. Bella se repreendeu intimamente; o que estava querendo? Um beijo de boa-noite? Corou de vergonha diante desse pensamento. Precisava reconhecer que agora era ela quem estava confundindo as coisas. Sem graça, murmurou um rápido boa-noite e saiu do carro.

Essas idéias insólitas foram apenas o início de uma série de emoções conflitantes que lhe tomaram a mente enquanto tentava dormir. Fingir ser namorada dele não era uma brincadeira tão simples. Seria obrigada a encarar com naturalidade seus carinhos e intimidades, ou ninguém se convenceria da existência de algo mais forte entre os dois. Bem, talvez não fosse exatamente assim. Sempre haveria gente por perto e estariam discutindo negócios importantes. Afinal, era essa a razão da viagem. Resolveu não contar a ninguém aquela história tão estranha. Mesmo a Alice, diria apenas que iria viajar como secretária. Que loucura! A Flórida... o sol quente e a areia prateada... lagostas e luas douradas, palmeiras e carnaval... Nunca fora tão longe... Que roupas levaria?

Esse problema foi resolvido no dia seguinte. Depois de responder a todas as cartas, Edward a chamou em sua sala, serviu-lhe café, pedindo que se sentasse.

— Você vai precisar de roupas adequadas a uma casa sofisticada de praia.

— O senhor se importaria que eu me vestisse de maneira informal?

— Ora, deve se vestir exatamente assim. Tire um dia para fazer compras. Escolha o que bem entender: você pode ir à Harrods e pôr as compras na minha conta, ou, então, se preferir uma butique, pegue dinheiro na tesouraria e depois me diga quanto gastou.

— Eu vou pagar as minhas roupas, só queria uma idéia do que deveria usar. Não gostaria de ser apanhada de surpresa em um ambiente formal.

— Seria bom que tentasse esquecer a sua prevenção contra mim e usasse um pouco a cabeça. Você vai a Flórida a serviço, e o salário de uma secretária não é suficiente para que se vista do jeito que eu quero. Vai precisar de pelo menos dois vestidos elegantes para noite, roupas de praia, saias, e shorts para o dia, um glamouroso penhoar, camisolas em que possa ser vista "por acaso", e, no mínimo, seis biquínis. Tem que se vestir exatamente da maneira que uma namorada minha se vestiria.

— Sua namorada?

— Pensei que isso já estivesse claro.

Ela baixou a vista, vermelha de vexame, sem coragem de encarar o sorriso cínico do chefe.

— Acalme-se. Não se preocupe com a sua reputação. Quem ficará sabendo? Apenas algumas pessoas do outro lado do Atlântico... E você certamente não se importa com a opinião deles. O único daqui que irá conosco será o velho Carlisle, que é muito discreto. Não pensei que fosse tão ciosa de sua imagem depois de...

— Depois do quê? — ela perguntou, agressiva.

— Vamos esquecer isso, está bem? Se brigarmos desse jeito durante a viagem, seremos realmente convincentes! Agora, por favor, telefone para o Sr. Biers.

O tempo voava e Bella não conseguia dissipar suas dúvidas.

Se ao menos ele parasse com as desconcertantes indiretas em que deixava claro o mau conceito que tinha dela! Entretanto, com relação aos planos de viagem, Edward era tão frio como para tratar qualquer assunto de trabalho. Não podendo mais esconder seus receios, um dia ela tocou no assunto:

— , por que não contrata uma atriz para representar o papel de sua amante?

— Fugindo da parada, Bella?

— De certa maneira, sim'.

— Não se preocupe. Vai ser mais fácil do que pensa. — Assumiu um ar levemente malicioso enquanto lhe examinava as graciosas feições. — Vou dizer por que não aceito a sua sugestão.

Não quero envolver uma estranha na minha vida particular, por melhor que pudesse ser o desempenho dela. Quero alguém em quem possa confiar.

Bella foi incapaz de responder a essa súbita demonstração de amizade. Não poderiam continuar a manter o mesmo relacionamento formal depois de tantas confidencias.

— E por falar em viagem, quero que você compre alguma coisa assim. — Com um sorriso audacioso, ele lhe estendeu uma revista.

Era um suplemento de domingo, com uma reportagem sobre moda de verão. Uma modelo insinuante, deitada sobre a areia branca, vestia um minúsculo biquíni dourado, que a deixava praticamente despida.

Bella disfarçou o espanto e disse, calmamente:

— Já viu quanto custa esse pedacinho de tecido?

— Já.

— Quase quarenta libras! E não deve medir mais do que quarenta centímetros ao todo!

— Ah! Mas são quarenta centímetros muito especiais... cortados por um costureiro excelente.

— Pode ser, mas não vou pagar tanto por um biquíni. Prefiro gastar melhor o meu dinheiro.

— Não é o seu dinheiro que vai ser gasto.

— Então é o seu que vai ser poupado dessa loucura!

— O nome da loja está atrás. Leve a revista. Amanhã é o dia em que você vai fazer compras. Seja uma boa menina e não discuta, estou com uma dor de cabeça terrível.

— Vou lhe trazer uma aspirina.

Ele nunca havia reclamado de dor de cabeça, antes. O que estaria perturbando Edward? Em silêncio, Bella voltou pouco depois com o comprimido e um copo d'água, retirando-se a seguir para continuar seu serviço.

Com um grande sentimento de culpa, seguiu as instruções dele e foi fazer compras na manhã seguinte; mas ela não seria uma pessoa normal se não sentisse um excitamento íntimo por poder escolher o que tivesse vontade em qualquer loja da cidade. Para sossegar a consciência, disse a si mesma que, se não fizesse exatamente o que o chefe havia mandado, ele era capaz de se encarregar da tarefa. Resolveu ser sóbria e econômica nas escolhas, decidindo-se por clássicas bermudas de linho verde-claro, uma blusinha decotada no mesmo tom, uma saia curta e uma camisa também de linho azul, alguns shorts floridos, charmosas camisetas sem mangas, uma saída de praia, e mais algumas graciosas roupas de verão. Tomou um café para recobrar as forças e continuou as compras até a hora do almoço.

Checou a lista e confirmou que tinha adquirido tudo de que precisava, com exceção do minúsculo biquíni dourado. Voltou para casa carregada de pacotes, arrumou a mala e, cautelosamente, guardou-a embaixo da cama. A simples idéia de ter que explicar a origem daquelas roupas caras era assustadora; não precisava ser muito perspicaz para imaginar o que Alice, Leah e Rosalie diriam...

Quando voltou para o escritório, surpreendeu-se com a presença de uma estranha em sua mesa. A loirinha de maliciosos olhos azuis não se levantou. Apenas a encarou de maneira arrogante.

— Não esperava a sua volta. O disse que você passaria o dia fora.

— Como pode ver, voltei. Agora, por favor, saia da minha mesa para que eu possa trabalhar.

A moça recostou-se na cadeira, sorrindo de modo insolente.

— Sou Jéssica Stanley, sua nova assistente. Siga o meu conselho e tome cuidado! Estou de olho no seu cargo.

— Não me impressiona, querida! A inveja não costuma dar bons resultados. Queira se levantar...

Nesse instante a porta da sala do chefe se abriu e ele a chamou com um gesto, perguntando em seguida:

— Comprou tudo?

— Sim. Já levei as roupas para o apartamento.

— E aquele biquíni, comprou?

— Não.

— Por quê? Não conseguiu encontrar a loja?

— Encontrei, mas você precisava ver a cara da vendedora quando pedi para me mostrar o modelo! Ela me olhou como se eu fosse sei lá o quê. No fim, o maior número que havia era quarenta e eu queria quarenta e dois. Embora meu manequim seja quarenta, eu não poderia usar um biquíni como aquele.

— E então?

— Fui até a Carlisle and Sparks e comprei três biquínis pelo mesmo preço. São lindos. — Abaixando a voz, para que a outra moça não escutasse, perguntou: — Ela vai ser contratada para trabalhar aqui?

— Em cinco minutos ela vai desejar o seu cargo.

— Esta aí uma coisa que não me assusta.

— Posso dar a minha opinião?

— Claro.

— Não acho que a Srta. Stanley seja conveniente para este escritório.

— Soube que é uma moça eficiente e com iniciativa para ajudar onde quer que esteja.

— Fiquei surpresa com a arrogância dela.

— Nada mais consegue me surpreender. E alguém vai ter que tomar conta do escritório enquanto estivermos fora.

Os dias se passavam rapidamente. Em uma semana estariam a caminho... Bella sentia medo e excitação ao mesmo tempo, sem saber o porquê desses sentimentos contraditórios. Tentava se consolar, pensando que tudo seria melhor quando chegasse a Flórida. De qualquer forma, não poderia mais desistir da viagem e, mesmo que pudesse, achava que não valia a pena. Nem a agressividade de Jéssica conseguiu atingi-la naquela última semana. Estava tão preocupada, e com o tempo tão escasso, que ignorou a moça por completo, dirigindo-lhe a palavra apenas quando o serviço exigia.

Na véspera da partida, Edward Cullen, que continuava a tratá-la do mesmo modo impessoal de sempre, chamou-a em sua sala, logo pela manhã.

— Quase ia me esquecendo... Quando tiver um tempinho, vá até o show room e peça que lhe dêem um dos novos conjuntos de cosméticos. Antes de ir, ligue para Claire, e reserve um estojo masculino para mim. Temos que mostrar nossos produtos para os hóspedes...

Bella não tinha voltado ao show room, desde o dia em que Angela a levara para conhecê-lo. Sabia, no entanto, que muitas funcionárias iam até lá para pedir cosméticos, e que James nunca perdia a oportunidade de ser gentil. Felizmente não o encontrou naquela manhã. Mas a encarregada do setor tratou-a de modo especial.

— Você precisa de uma base suave para proteger sua pele delicada, e de um bom bronzeador. E é melhor levar um hidratante para quando sair da praia.

Claire ia guardando os produtos escolhidos dentro de uma linda valise de ônix, com um grande espelho dentro, e o chamativo logotipo da empresa gravado no lado de fora. Por fim colocou vidros de perfume, sabonetes cheirosos e um enorme frasco de xampu.

Com uma reverência, ela lhe entregou a valise.

— Boa sorte! E... não trabalhe demais, viu?

Bella voltou felicíssima para o escritório e deparou-se com o olhar curioso de Jéssica.

— Não vai me mostrar o que ganhou?

Ansiosa por não parecer culpada ou suspeita aos olhos da assistente, Bella lhe entregou a valise, para que ela visse o que continha.

— A queridinha do chefe, hein? Pois aproveite ao máximo... enquanto durar — observou Jéssica, com um olhar maldoso.

— O que está querendo dizer com isso?

— Bem, estou na firma há sete anos e vi muitas protegidas do chefe irem embora. Só não faça a bobagem de se apaixonar por ele, ou vai ter muito a lamentar.

— Mal comecei a trabalhar aqui e vieram me dizer para tomar cuidado com James. Agora...

— James é apenas um mulherengo, mas o não. Ele tem muita classe e sabe disso. Assim, não vá imaginar coisas só porque ele lhe deu meia dúzia de cosméticos...

— Não estou imaginando coisas de espécie alguma, e sugiro que você faça o mesmo. Trate de terminar aquelas cartas do Marcus e de me trazer para conferir.

— O que acha que eu estava fazendo enquanto você se divertia no show room.

Bella estava explodindo de raiva. Por que Jéssica fazia questão de tratá-la com tanta hostilidade? Conteve-se para não complicar as coisas na véspera da viagem, mas o prazer que havia sentido ao receber os cosméticos desapareceu diante das insinuações maldosas da outra.

Quando o expediente acabou, deu graças a Deus por poder se livrar daquela companhia indesejável. Depois de arrumar rapidamente sua mesa, foi até a sala do chefe ver se tudo estava em ordem.

— Por que ainda não foi embora? Será que nunca vou persuadir você de ser menos responsável?

Edward estava de evidente bom humor e ela sentiu-se mais descontraída, mesmo desconfiando do duplo sentido daquela pergunta.

— Alguma coisa para ser feita? — perguntou, da maneira habitual.

— Nada, a menos que você consiga fazer o telefone tocar.

— Quer que eu tente alguma ligação?

— Não é necessário. Amanhã a esta hora estaremos em Miami...

Nesse exato momento, o telefone tocou e a expressão de Cullen se modificou totalmente ao atendê-lo.

— Renesmee... o que aconteceu?

Bella saiu discretamente da sala, fechando a porta sem fazer ruído. Quem seria Renesmée, que parecia inspirar tantos cuidados ao chefe? Suspirando, pegou suas coisas e foi embora. Não tinha nada a fazer ali, fosse Renesmée quem fosse.

Alguma coisa, nesse simples fato, deixou-a estranhamente emocionada, triste mesmo...

Nem a agitação constante do dia seguinte conseguiu apagar a lembrança daquela mulher chamada Renesmée, que Edward parecia amar tanto. Olhou para a mala pronta, conferiu se tudo estava certo, e despediu-se dos poucos amigos na firma, incapaz de tirar Renesmée da cabeça. E assim continuou, enquanto ia até o aeroporto.

No avião, Edward sentou-se ao lado de Carlisle Masen, o diretor financeiro, e ela ocupou a poltrona seguinte. Os dois conversavam em voz baixa sobre negócios, obrigando Bella a permanecer em silêncio até o final do almoço. Quem seria Renesmée? Aquele nome não constava da lista de aniversários da agenda do chefe. Aliás, poucas pessoas faziam parte desse grupo: a mãe, que vivia no interior e nunca visitava a empresa; uma irmã chamada Maggie, casada com o embaixador inglês na Itália, e uma prima chamada Lauren Mallory, que nem de longe poderia ser confundida com Renesmée... Então esta deveria ser a namorada dele. Talvez fosse a mulher elegante que o acompanhava no dia do encontro fatídico, no restaurante "Hawaiian Lei".

Quando começou a passar um filme, os dois homens pararam de discutir, reclinando as poltronas para dormir. Bella preferiu assistir à comédia, para desviar a atenção daqueles pensamentos desconcertantes. De repente tudo estava sendo tão sem graça...

O Vôo passou rápido, e ela ficou decepcionada por não poder ver nada de Miami, exceto o aeroporto lotado de turistas. Ao tomarem o avião para a Flórida, teve a sorte de sentar-se perto da janela e distrair-se com a paisagem. Olhou embevecida para o mar cor de safira, de onde emergiam lindas ilhas de litoral recortado, parecendo figuras de sonhos que as crianças procuram nas nuvens...

— É o seu primeiro vôo, Bella? — perguntou Carlisle, com um sorriso.

— Sim. Estou achando maravilhoso!

— A primeira vez tem sempre o sabor de novidade — disse Edward, um pouco entediado.

Ela achou melhor continuar calada. O chefe não poderia tratá-la de maneira mais fria... Obviamente, a farsa ainda não tinha começado!

Meia hora mais tarde, enquanto seguiam no carro que Edward havia alugado para a temporada, o calor, a luz intensa sobre os prédios de Georgetown, as diversas bandeiras dos bancos internacionais, tudo fazia com que ela se sentisse tomada pelo prazer da descoberta. E uma alegria imensa invadiu seu coração, ao pegarem a estrada costeira, passando por praias e hotéis de luxo à beira de um mar azul profundo, que a atraía irresistivelmente.

A ilha tinha cerca de vinte quilômetros de extensão. A parte norte era formada por mata virgem, que Bella morria de desejos de explorar. Adorava caminhar, escalar e nadar, três coisas que quase não fazia desde que tinha saído de sua bela cidadezinha, no litoral.

Em dez minutos chegaram a uma enorme casa mediterrânea, alva e térrea, cercada de plantas tropicais e árvores exóticas. O lugar exalava uma atmosfera vibrante e sensual, dando-lhe vontade de arrancar as meias e os sapatos e sair dançando por entre aqueles belos jardins, pisando a terra úmida, arrancando flores e ouvindo o som misterioso de mil trinados de pássaros. Perto da casa havia vários pátios com canteiros de flores, de onde surgiram duas crianças sorridentes, seguidas de perto pela governanta, que logo se apresentou como Sue. Ela lhes dirigiu simpáticas boas-vindas em um inglês de sotaque marcado e entonação melodiosa, que era um dos charmes do povo da região.

— Todo mundo é sorridente por aqui — observou Carlisle, enquanto ajudava Cullen a tirar a bagagem do carro. — Eles parecem satisfeitos com a vida, mesmo quando fazem serviços pesados. Qual será o segredo?

Como a confirmar-lhe as palavras, as crianças já se prontificavam a levar duas malas quase do tamanho delas. Com tato para não ferir o orgulho juvenil, Edward lhes deu duas valises mais leves.

Observando a conversa entre ele e as crianças, Bella se comoveu. Apesar do traje formal e das maneiras sóbrias, algo havia mudado na expressão dele, deixando entrever um traço de humor e carinho que ela ainda não tinha percebido.

— Esta é Carmem — disse Edward, apontando para a menor, de vestidinho rosa. — E este é Embry, seu irmão. Os dois estão sé oferecendo como guias nas excursões pela ilha, e avisam que moram no inferno.

— É verdade! — exclamou Sue, rindo. — Tem um lugar por aqui com esse nome, e os meus netos adoram mostrá-lo aos visitantes. Bem, senhores, gostariam de tomar alguma coisa, ou preferem uma ducha antes? E a senhorita, que acha de um chá gelado?

— Qualquer coisa que refresque — respondeu Bella.

Estava com muito calor e ansiosa por alguns momentos de paz

que a recuperassem da longa viagem de avião.

— Vou fazer um chá especial, igual ao que a Sra. Denalli toma, assim que chega. Ela costuma sentar-se ali... — Sue apontou para um terraço na frente da sala, de onde se avistavam as palmas dos coqueiros e o azul do mar. Embaixo de um gracioso quiosque, havia cadeiras de balanço, espreguiçadeiras e uma mesa de bambu.

— Parece adorável! — exclamou Bella, enquanto a governanta se retirava.

Com ar levemente cansado, Edward informou:

— Vou verificar se a bagagem já foi posta nos quartos. Enquanto isso você poderia tomar uma ducha rápida, e depois preparamos alguns drinques juntos.

— Prefiro dar uma corrida até a praia. Além disso, Sue daqui a pouco vai trazer o chá. Não vou querer bebidas...

Dizendo isso, cruzou o pátio, atravessou os recifes de coral e pisou na areia. Assim que olhou para o mar azul e convidativo, arrependeu-se de não ter posto um biquíni. Não demorou muito e logo decidiu voltar para trocar de roupa.

Poucos minutos depois, estava descalça, com os cabelos soltos balançando ao sopro suave da brisa marítima, acomodada em uma confortável espreguiçadeira do terraço. O chá gelado de jasmim, com limão e outra substância que não conseguiu identificar, refrescava-a completamente.

O sol se escondia no horizonte, refletindo no céu todas as cores possíveis, do escarlate ao mais escuro azul. Jamais ela havia visto tanta beleza na cinzenta Inglaterra, nem mesmo em sua cidade natal. Sentiu a languidez tomar contar de seu corpo, e se abandonou a essa preguiça sensual, fechando os olhos. Imagens confusas tomavam-lhe a mente inebriada pelo ar tropical, e a tornavam transbordante de desejos desconhecidos.

O sol já desaparecia e o canto envolvente de algum pássaro da orla marítima devolveu-lhe os agradáveis devaneios de minutos atrás. De vez em quando, pensamentos conscientes emergiam, chamando-a para a realidade. Sim, estava ali para trabalhar... Mas seria ótimo esquecer por um momento a máquina de escrever e mergulhar de corpo e alma nesse mundo tropical, quente, inebriante...

Inevitavelmente, a imagem de Edward Cullen surgiu, e com ela a idéia de que aquele jogo era perigoso demais naquela atmosfera de sonho. Fingir ser namorada dele... Não conseguia imaginá-lo romântico, pelo menos em relação a ela, mas quase podia ver seus olhos profundos e misteriosos, iluminados pela paixão; a boca bem-desenhada, sedenta de carinhos...

Deliciava-se com as fantasias, que se tornavam cada vez mais vividas, a ponto de sentir o calor daquela boca carnuda, acariciando-a num beijo arrebatador. Parecia tão real e... era!

Abriu os olhos, assustada, e viu o rosto sorridente dele, a poucos centímetros do seu. Um calafrio lhe percorreu a espinha e ela não conseguiu dizer nada.

Edward levantou-se, convidando-a com voz suave:

— Vamos nadar?

— Você... você me beijou!

— Foi o primeiro ensaio. É melhor começarmos logo, não acha?

— Começar o quê?

Sabia muito bem a que ele se referia, mas tentava ganhar tempo para poder reagir. Quando notou que ele estava de short, com o peito forte descoberto, e aqueles lindos olhos agora quase alegres, perdeu o que sobrava da pálida intenção de resistir.

— Preciso trocar de roupa para nadar.

— Para que esse trabalho? A praia é particular. Esqueça os preconceitos e as inibições e se entregue à natureza... Juro que não me incomodo!

— Você... por acaso está sugerindo que eu nade nua?

— Sei que a água é bem morninha... — respondeu, sorrindo com malícia quase infantil.

— Não acredito que esteja falando a sério, . Bem, agora vou para o meu quarto e...

— Um momento! Temos uns detalhes a acertar.

O hábito de obedecer fez com que ela permanecesse onde estava, embora intuísse que ele não queria falar de negócios.

Edward pôs as mãos sobre os ombros dela, olhando-a de maneira intraduzível.

— Para começar, você tem exatamente vinte e quatro horas para se acostumar a não me chamar de senhor.

— Como quer ser chamado? Isto é, vou ter que fingir que nós...

— ... Estamos apaixonados!

— Ah, não! Isso não se finge, se vive! Mesmo que eu passe por sua namorada, continuo sendo sua secretária. Ficaria estranho tratá-lo com intimidade em meio a uma reunião de negócios, ainda que estivéssemos tendo um caso, a menos que você tivesse trazido outra secretária.

— Você é brilhante! Como eu não tinha pensado nisso antes?

De fato, não posso ter esperança de afastar Tanya, ou mesmo deixá-la reocupada, se ela pensar que estou apenas saindo com a minha secretária. Bella, precisamos ser muito convincentes!

— Você deveria ter trazido Alice. Ela saberia representar com perfeição.

— Quem é Alice?

— A amiga que mora comigo. Você a viu no dia que estávamos com as crianças.

— Ah, sim, as babás de fim de semana... Uma moça bonita mas vestida de modo extravagante. Não, Bella. Preciso de alguém em quem possa confiar, que não se aproveite de mim depois.

— Por que não se casa?

— Não seja ingênua! Esse é o tipo de viagem que não se faz com a esposa. E não é necessário casamento; temos apenas que afastar Tanya.

— Desconfio que vou ser um fracasso. Não posso competir com uma mulher fatal!

— Mas é exatamente o que tenho em mente. — Ele sentou-se ao lado dela na espreguiçadeira. — Tanya vai ficar chocada ao ver que me interesso por alguém que é exatamente o oposto dela.

— Ah, ela não vai entender o que você viu em mim!

— Eu nunca disse isso! Não se subestime, Bella. Possa chamá-la assim? A pessoa que mais se exibe não é necessariamente a mais atraente! — Com. sarcasmo, acrescentou de modo agressivo: — Não vejo por que representarmos tanto. Você deve saber como se comportar, depois de ter trabalhado como acompanhante para executivos. Por que agora não faz charme para mim?

Diante da mudança na atitude dele, Bella não conseguiu falar. O encantamento se rompeu bruscamente. Ele não tinha mudado de opinião sobre o seu caráter e para sempre a perseguiria devido àquele desastroso incidente. Queria pôr um fim no mal entendido, mas o orgulho fez com que se calasse. Seria ainda mais humilhante tentar se explicar, quando ele já dera mostras de que não queria ouvi-la.

— Naquela noite você prestava atenção no que o sujeito dizia, ria das piadas, que não deviam ser nada inocentes, deixava que ele a agarrasse na pista de dança. Hum... Você trouxe aquele vestido rosa?

— Não, não é meu. É de Alice, e eu odeio aquela roupa. Por favor, acredite em mim. Detestei cada minuto daquela noite. Por isso fiquei tão agradecida quando o senhor...

— Não adianta insistir nessa história. Só me diga uma coisa: eu provoco em você a mesma repulsa que aquele sujeito?

— Não! Por isso concordei em... como uma forma de retribuir...

— Então comece a colaborar. Não me chame mais de senhor, como fez ainda há pouco. Meus amigos me tratam por Eddie. E, por favor, corresponda aos meus carinhos quando eu me aproximar de você, sem se assustar...

Rapidamente, puxou-a para si, segurou-lhe o queixo, beijando-a. Sem poder reagir, mais uma vez ela se abandonou àquele suave contato.

Foi um beijo bem diferente do anterior; além de denotar um pouco de raiva, deixava clara toda a experiência que ele havia adquirido com dezenas de mulheres. Quando a soltou, ela estava atordoada como se um furacão tivesse passado por ali.

Edward pegou a toalha que tinha caído no chão, fitando a seguir o horizonte. Sob a luz mágica do crepúsculo, era um novo homem, forte, sensual, bonito mesmo. Seus cabelos negros estavam desalinhados ao sopro da brisa, mas ainda assim possuía um aspecto arrogante. E não traía qualquer emoção no rosto.

— Não se preocupe tanto, Bella. Você vai aprender, com a prática.

"Prática!", a palavra ecoava em sua mente enquanto tentava encontrar uma resposta adequada.

Ele se virou, com a intenção de mergulhar nas águas mornas e prateadas, mas antes olhou novamente para ela e disse:

— Por falar nisso, tem uma caixa aberta em cima da sua cama. Devia ser mais cuidadosa...

Desceu em direção à praia, seguido pelo olhar curioso de Bella. Ela não tinha deixado coisa alguma em cima da cama!

Era melhor ir até o quarto e conferir!

Levantou-se, sentindo as pernas ainda trêmulas de emoção e foi até a casa, onde Sue lhe mostrou seu quarto. Sim, havia uma linda caixa em cima da cama, e não parecia conter objetos de trabalho!

Abriu o pacote com mãos trêmulas. Um brilho dourado apareceu. O biquíni de lamê! Junto com ele estava uma linda saída de praia vermelha, com decote oriental, e uma bela estampa chinesa.

Aproximou-se do espelho, com a saída na frente do corpo.

Corou, como quando Edward a beijara e sentiu como se tivesse diante de si aqueles olhos cinzentos e profundos. Ali estava a prova de que era impossível tentar desobedecê-lo!

Bella notou que tremia. Nunca havia suspeitado de que pudesse se emocionar tanto, sem entender o que realmente se passava com ela...

**CAPÍTULO V**

Naquela noite jantaram à luz de velas, sob um céu coberto de estrelas, que pareciam brilhar mais forte do que os candelabros.

Uma brisa suave e quente acariciava os braços nus de Bella, enquanto do mar vinha o leve murmúrio das ondas como a convencê-la da realidade da situação. Não, não estava sonhando... Também não era imaginário aquele presente inesperado, ou o primeiro ensaio...

A lembrança dos dois beijos a fez corar. Em sua memória, ficaram registrados como instantes de profundo prazer, por mais que se sentisse culpada em admitir isso. Mas não podia ser ingênua e continuar sonhando com aquele homem! Edward Cullen era o mesmo chefe frio e formal de sempre, e tudo aquilo era apenas um trato.

Decidida a recuperar a calma, Bella se endireitou na cadeira, abaixou os olhos e assumiu a mesma expressão séria dos dias de trabalho. Os dois homens pareciam esquecidos de sua existência e discutiam vários pontos do encontro que teriam com os americanos.

Edward pegou o copo de vinho, olhando pensativamente para seus reflexos dourados.

— Precisamos agir com paciência nos próximos dias.

— Tem razão — concordou Carlisle. — Apesar das pressões da família, Carlisle só fechará o negócio quando se sentir seguro.

— Por isso temos que ir devagar, senão vamos pôr tudo a perder. Eles devem ser tratados primeiro como hóspedes, depois como empresários. Não esqueça que ele está sendo pressionado por todos e, se lhe dermos uma ocasião para relaxar, terminará se desarmando.

Bella se surpreendeu ao ouvi-lo falar daquela maneira. Demonstrar pouca pressa em concluir o negócio, poderia dar a impressão de desinteresse e estimular a concorrência.

— Se o negócio tem que ser concluído em duas semanas, você não teme que ele se decida por outra oferta, Eddie?

— Carlisle negou publicamente que a Delicare Enterprises está à venda. Isso vai manter a concorrência longe por algum tempo.

— Se ele puder manter Tanya calada!

O olhar que Edward lançou a Carlisle não era nem um pouco amistoso. O executivo sorriu e retrucou calmamente:

— Estou apenas lembrando do que ela é capaz.

— Esse perigo está afastado. Temos um plano perfeito — respondeu Edward sorrindo e olhando para Bella. — Mas, como na maior parte dos casos, o resultado é sempre imprevisível.

Essa frase ficou na cabeça de Bella até tarde da noite, quando se retirou para o quarto espaçoso e arejado que lhe havia sido reservado. Alguma coisa no tom da voz dele parecia insinuar que se arrependia por tê-la trazido na viagem, e que ela acabaria estragando os planos.

Vestiu o glamouroso négligé branco e, sem amarrá-lo, foi até o banheiro. Estava magoada pela falta de confiança do chefe, mas reconhecia que ele tinha razão. Detestava a idéia de deixar que um bando de estranhos imaginassem que ambos mantinham um caso e Edward já dera mostras de como podia ser intolerante, rude e sarcástico. Suas mudanças bruscas de atitude a confundiam tanto, que começava a se atormentar com o desejo de alcançar a pessoa que se escondia por trás do muro que ele havia construído em torno das próprias emoções. Como seria o verdadeiro Edward Cullen? Como agiria com os amigos ou com a família, quando ficava à vontade?

Abriu a porta do banheiro e, após sentir um perfume masculino no ar, deparou-se com aquela figura alta, de cabelos molhados, amarrando um roupão branco. Assustada, ficou vermelha como um pimentão e voltou em direção à porta, desmanchando-se em desculpas.

— Sinto muito... Não percebi que...

Tropeçou nas tiras desamarradas do négligé e ele caiu no chão.

Tentou pegá-lo para se cobrir, mas Edward o agarrou antes.

— Não precisa se desculpar. — Ele a segurou pelos ombros. — Depois de alguns dias isso vai acabar se tornando um hábito.

— Do que está falando? E o que veio fazer aqui? Pensei que...

— Estamos na mesma suíte, ainda não percebeu? É o apartamento mais isolado da casa. Era um problema agradar aos hóspedes e ao mesmo tempo deixar clara a visão dos casais.

— Quer dizer que vou dividir os mesmos aposentos com você enquanto estiver aqui?

— Exatamente. Pensei que tivesse compreendido. É indispensável para dar a impressão de que nos amamos.

Não poderia haver dúvidas sobre o significado daquelas palavras, e o ultraje se estampou no rosto dela.

— Entendo perfeitamente! É uma sorte que não exija de mim que também divida a cama com você!

— Se você me encontrar sempre assim, serei tentado a considerar essa idéia. Não imaginava como minha secretária poderia ser arrebatadora com os cabelos soltos...

Percorreu-lhe o corpo com o olhar, e só então ela lembrou que vestia apenas calcinha e sutiã transparentes, que mais mostravam do que escondiam. Imediatamente, cruzou os braços sobre o busto.

— Espero que não esteja falando a sério. Sabe muito bem que eu não teria vindo para cá se soubesse que... — Conseguiu abrir a porta e saiu, enquanto falava: — Vou tomar o maior cuidado para que isso não aconteça de novo!

— Que pena!

Ele a seguiu até seu quarto, observando-a com um olhar divertido.

— Você está vermelha como um tomate.

— O que esperava? Você devia ter me prevenido!

— Não precisa ficar tão preocupada. Prometo que não vou me zangar se você entrar no banheiro quando eu estiver lá.

Sem saber como lidar com a situação, Bella se afastou e olhou para aquele homem alto, atraente, encostado no batente da porta.

Era irônico como o desejo de conhecê-lo melhor, que tinha manifestado há poucos minutos, se houvesse realizado tão prontamente. Ao menor sinal de aproximação, ela conheceria bem mais do que esperava!

— Venha cá, Bella — Edward pediu suavemente. A expressão de seu olhar revelava que, naquele momento, ele a observava de uma maneira totalmente nova. — Venha, você está querendo.

— Não.

— Você é mentirosa...

— Não sou!

— Não discuta. — Ele estendeu o braço convidativamente, implorando com o olhar.

Foi como se a tivesse hipnotizado. Sem poder se controlar, ela deslizou na direção de Edward, sobre o luxuoso carpete azul, lançando-lhe um olhar de desafio.

— O que deseja?

— Não está inclinada a me obedecer, não é?

— Já que pergunta, não senhor!

— Eu sabia. Por que não admite que está curiosa? Ainda costuma se perguntar se sou humano?

Vermelha de vergonha, ela tentou negar, mas sentiu a língua presa. Ele balançou a cabeça em sinal de desânimo e disse secamente:

— Sei muito bem das dúvidas que tem a meu respeito.

Acariciou-lhe os cabelos, sentindo a suavidade dos fios cor de mel. Segurou o rosto delicado com suficiente firmeza para trazê-la para junto de si, fazendo-a tocar a seda do robe que vestia, e ver de perto os pêlos do peito viril.

Bella estava tão tensa que achava que seu corpo se partiria em mil pedaços caso tentasse se mover. Seu coração batia como se fosse arrebentar de emoção. As iniciais dele bordadas no bolso do roupão, bem na altura de seus olhos, começaram a dançar como se também estivessem impressas em seu cérebro.

Uma sensação de calor e sensualidade a invadia perigosamente.

Edward chegou mais perto, a boca quase tocando o rosto dela.

Os nervos de Bella se eletrizaram, a respiração se acelerou, enquanto sentia o hálito perfumado e convidativo.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Bella? Talvez você descubra quem sou até o final da viagem.

Bruscamente a soltou e virou-se para a porta, não sem antes alertar:

— A decisão é toda sua. Boa noite.

Ela teve vontade de impedir-lhe a saída, e isso piorou a confusão de seus sentimentos. Estava tão fraca que se agarrou ao batente da porta para não cair. Quando se acalmou um pouco, respirou fundo e foi até o banheiro, fechando bem o trinco antes de se despir para tomar uma ducha.

Suas emoções estavam tumultuadas, e o rápido banho, em vez de diminuir-lhe o calor do corpo febril, excitou-lhe ainda mais os sentidos, deixando seus nervos à flor da pele. Vestiu apressada o penhoar, mais ansiosa por sentir-se envolvida do que por se enxugar. Sua mente ainda não tinha absorvido os desejos violentos e desconhecidos que experimentara com aquele encontro inesperado.

Além da raiva e do choque que sentia, estava decepcionada.

Por mais que tentasse se convencer de que se ele a beijasse lhe daria um tapa na cara, sua boca parecia saudosa da dele, desde o primeiro beijo no terraço.

"Isso é ridículo!", ela se repreendia severamente. Edward agira como um cafajeste ao reservar a suíte para os dois sem ao menos preveni-la. E lá não haveria necessidade de representarem! Cada vez ele demonstrava mais não possuir qualquer sentimento no coração!

Mas Bella não se convencia totalmente do que dizia a si mesma. Quando se deitou na cama macia e os lençóis de seda a acariciaram, desejou com todas as forças ter aquele homem ao seu lado, ainda que fosse apenas para descobrir até onde a levariam as novas emoções.

Como já esperava, teve uma noite agitada por sonhos eróticos e pesadelos. Acabou acordando tarde na manhã seguinte, mais cansada do que se tivesse passado a noite em claro.

Atribuiu sua agitação noturna ao calor e à mudança súbita de clima. Dentro de um ou dois dias estaria acostumada e não dormiria tão mal. Mas não se desculpava por ter perdido a manhã.

Jurou banir da memória a cena no banheiro, e tentou se recompor para parecer tranqüila e controlada diante dos outros.

Quando desceu para tomar o café da manhã, notou que não estava tão atrasada. Engoliu em seco o desapontamento por não ver Edward, decidindo que era melhor assim. Carlisle, sentado a uma mesa redonda e grande no terraço, segurava um copo de suco de frutas.

Parecendo calmo e amigável, os cabelos grisalhos balançando sob a leve brisa matutina, ele assumiu uma expressão simpática ao cumprimentá-la:

— Você teve uma noite agitada, minha querida?

— Demoro a me acostumar às mudanças de clima — respondeu, sentando-se à sua frente.

— Boa desculpa para essas olheiras!

— Estou contente por você demonstrar tanta preocupação comigo, Carlisle.

Uma sombra cruzou o pátio, e, quando Bella se virou para ver quem era, encontrou o olhar irônico de Edward. Ele voltava da praia e ali, com o minúsculo short azul-claro, a toalha dependurada no ombro e os cabelos negros ainda respingando água, mais parecia um playboy da alta roda internacional, do que um sério homem de negócios.

— Dormiu bem, Bella?

— Mais ou menos — disse, corando ante o olhar atento que lhe examinava as feições.

Felizmente, Sue chegou para verificar se tinham sido bem servidos, dando-lhe tempo para recuperar o autocontrole. O problema não era se acostumar ao clima, mas adaptar-se à presença perturbadora daquele homem. Depois da noite anterior, não conseguiria mais olhá-lo com naturalidade.

Os dois discutiram o que fazer durante o dia, uma vez que os hóspedes só chegariam na manhã seguinte.

— Que tal uma excursão pela ilha? — sugeriu Edward.

— Assim teremos a vantagem de nos sentir em casa! — completou Carlisle, sorrindo.

— Exatamente. Como descobriu a minha intenção?

— Muita prática — ele respondeu, virando-se para Bella. — Sabe de uma coisa? Vamos ter um dia mais cansativo do que se estivéssemos em Londres.

A afirmação de Carlisle não ficou muito longe da verdade. Bella sentia-se exausta quando chegaram em casa, já tarde da noite, depois de uma volta completa pela ilha. No entanto, não puderam divertir-se ou entregar-se à calma contemplação do mar azul-turquesa que banhava aquele paraíso tropical. Edward não parava de andar, familiarizando-se com a paisagem, os divertimentos, esportes e restaurantes, traçando mentalmente itinerários para levar seus importantes hóspedes.

Durante o passeio, não havia um traço sequer do homem que tentara seduzi-la na noite anterior. Ele era de novo o , o empresário determinado a atingir seus objetivos.

"Tudo, menos humano", pensou Bella, desanimada, enquanto escutava os planos a respeito de uma pescaria que fariam nos próximos dias. Esperava que fosse poupada desse programa. Tinha visto filmes sobre a captura de grandes peixes e sentira a mesma repulsa que teria em assistir a uma caçada de búfalos.

Não suportava qualquer esporte que terminasse com a morte do perdedor. O que fazia com que as pessoas lutassem e matassem apenas por diversão? Com certeza algum sentimento primitivo, que aparecia em meio a uma civilização moderna, fazendo-os desejar a crueldade e o sangue. Isso era muito triste.

— ... E tente parecer mais alegre!

— Desculpe, não ouvi o que falava. — Ela voltou à realidade e viu Edward, com a expressão tão impaciente quanto a voz.

— Eu dizia que você precisa representar o seu papel exatamente como planejamos.

— Ah, quer dizer que...

— Estou contando com você para me livrar de uma complicação.

— Eddie, não seja egoísta! Não vê que ela está morrendo de cansaço? — Carlisle parecia um pouco nervoso. — Se você pretende pressionar Bella até a exaustão, vai ficar sozinho com os seus negócios, pois tomarei o primeiro avião com ela, depois de lhe dizer exatamente o que deve fazer com o meu cargo de diretor financeiro!

No silêncio pesado que se seguiu, Bella temeu uma violenta explosão do chefe. Quando teve coragem de encará-lo, levou um susto. Edward estava rindo e a fitava com divertimento.

— Não precisa ficar apavorada! Há pelo menos um homem no mundo que tem o direito de dizer tudo o que pensa a meu respeito, e ele faz isso com bastante freqüência. Carlisle virou seu protetor, mas não tente se aproveitar disso.

Ela não respondeu. Estava impressionada com o fato de Carlisle ter conhecimento de seu papel naquele plano. Lembrou-se das maneiras compreensivas com que a tratara durante o café da manhã e, assustada, imaginou se saberia do que havia acontecido na noite anterior, apesar de seu quarto ficar no lado oposto da casa.

Edward fez um gesto, demonstrando que ele também estava cansado.

—Carlisle tem razão. Estamos todos exaustos. — Lançou um olhar significativo para Bella. — Você tem meia hora para tomar banho.

— E se ela não conseguir sair antes, terá que dividir o banheiro com você! — disse Carlisle, com um toque de reprovação na voz.

Bella ficou vermelha de raiva. Esquecendo-se de qualquer senso de disciplina, olhou para os dois homens e gritou, furiosa:

— É pior do que ser casada!

Saiu correndo para dentro de casa mas, antes que alcançasse seu quarto, sentiu as mãos fortes de Edward aprisionando-a.

— Q que você sabe sobre o casamento?

— O suficiente para saber que o romantismo se acaba rápido.

— Que cinismo! Então não acredita no amor?

— Não falei nada disso. Alguma coisa mais, ?

Virar-se para ele e fazer aquela pergunta tinha sido um erro tático evidente. Foi fácil para Edward abraçá-la e dizer com voz doce:

— Sim. Quero dar um beijo de boa-noite na minha secretária.

Com os sentidos inflamados, ela se afastou com firmeza.

— O jogo só começa amanhã!

— E daí? Já é quase meia-noite.

Abraçou-a novamente, e, quando se inclinou para vê-la melhor, Bella fechou os olhos como que por instinto. Ele a beijou suavemente no rosto, antes de pousar os lábios sobre os dela, aumentando pouco a pouco a pressão, até fazê-los se entreabrirem com paixão e arrebatamento. Suas mãos lhe acariciavam as costas de modo irresistível, deixando-a com o coração disparado e o cérebro incapaz de articular qualquer idéia para se defender.

— Eddie... — tentou protestar, afastando-se para recuperar um mínimo de autocontrole, mas a palavra soou como um murmúrio, que o levou a abraçá-la mais forte, eliminando de uma vez qualquer esperança de resistência..

Bella se entregou àquela boca persistente e sensual, sentindo o prazer do contato com o corpo viril, que parecia envolvê-la por completo. O delírio a impulsionou a afagar aquela pele quente sob a camisa de seda, ansiosa por lhe proporcionar prazer idêntico ao que sentia.

Quando os lábios dele deslizaram por seu pescoço, provocando arrepios intensos em todo seu corpo, puxou-o para si, e por um momento se olharam, emocionados pela evidência do desejo que os unia.

Mais uma vez ele a beijou, com inigualável paixão. De muito longe, vinha uma voz íntima que a aconselhava a resistir à força da paixão, sob pena de se arrepender depois. No entanto, não queria ouvir nada; apenas ir até o fim daquele estado de êxtase...

O beijo se tornava cada vez mais profundo, e as carícias mais urgentes. Mãos fortes tocaram suas costas por baixo da blusa de voil, e o calor se espalhou por seu corpo, a pele se arrepiou de excitação.

Cativa de cada sensação que os toques dele despertavam, gemeu suavemente quando a língua macia e úmida percorreu os contornos de seu rosto, descendo quente pelo pescoço delicado, até lhe acariciar os mamilos enrijecidos... Nunca nenhum homem a conhecera com tanta intimidade, e jamais havia sen-

tido um corpo masculino em todos os seus detalhes, colado ao seu, conhecedor de cada sensação erótica que provocava.

— Você esconde um pequeno furacão por trás dessa aparência arredia... — sussurrou ele, — Então, por que luta contra mim?

Bella abriu os olhos lânguidos, murmurando nervosa:

— Eu não... é você que...

Ele a silenciou com um beijo, antes de sussurrar:

— Por que não vamos...

Nesse momento a luz se acendeu no corredor, e alguém falou:

— Desculpem-me, eu não sabia que vocês ainda estavam...

Ela desejou que o chão se abrisse sob seus pés ao ver a expressão atônita de Carlisle. O velho executivo parecia embaraçado, e Bella corou até a raiz dos cabelos. Tentou desesperadamente arrumar as roupas e virou-se para fugir, mas Edward segurou-lhe o braço, dizendo calmamente:

— Claro que você não sabia, Carlisle. Não se preocupe. Vai acabar se acostumando. — Escorregou a mão pelas costas de Bella, e deu-lhe uma palmadinha no traseiro. — Você tem apenas vinte minutos, meu amor. Ou agora não se importa mais com isso?

O significado da pergunta era tão evidente, que ela ficou ainda mais vermelha. Olhou para Edward e não pôde acreditar no que via. Ele estava rindo!

Sua inesperada diversão a encheu de raiva.

— Eu me preocupo, sim! E quero saber com o que Carlisle vai se acostumar. O que ele vai cansar de ver?

— Oh, pelo amor de Deus, pare de se comportar como criança! Uns beijinhos... Você tem que levar tudo a sério?

— Uns beijinhos?

— E o que mais?

Bella não aceitava a transformação que se havia operado nele.

Magoada e infeliz, pensou que jamais poderiam estar juntos novamente. O desejo que sentiam um pelo outro nunca seria bem disfarçado.

— A garota que beijou você não está mais aqui. Não entendo como pôde...

— ... Tentar romper as barreiras? Se eu soubesse que...

— Soubesse o quê, Eddie? Continue!

— Oh, esqueça! Mas não me aborreça com essa história de dignidade ultrajada. Estou perdendo a paciência!

— Ah, é? Pois ouça o meu conselho e pense direito em como vai levar o seu plano adiante. Então acha que eu levo tudo a sério! O que queria? Alguém para se divertir enquanto for conveniente? Deve ser! Afinal, nunca teve uma boa opinião sobre mim!

Vendo que ele se aproximava, levantou o braço em sinal de defesa e continuou:

— Por que não admite? Pretendia se aproveitar de mim trazendo-me para cá e fui tola o suficiente para achar que lhe devia um favor. Mas não vou ser usada desse jeito. Tentarei fazer o que prometi e nada além disso. Quando voltarmos, trate de arranjar outra secretária!

Entrou no quarto, batendo a porta. Lágrimas rolaram por suas faces e a garganta estava apertada de dor. "Eu o odeio! É o homem mais cruel, arrogante e egoísta do mundo! Daria tudo para não ter conhecido Edward Balcair!", pensou.

Chorou por longo tempo, até que conseguiu levantar-se e despir-se. Não tomaria banho naquela noite, embora estivesse cansada e com calor. Por nada do mundo se arriscaria a encontrá-lo de novo.

Apagou a luz e deitou-se, mordendo os lábios para não recomeçar a chorar. Que tolice ainda chorar por ele depois de ter sido beijada daquele jeito e... abandonada.

Tentando se acalmar na escuridão do quarto, sentia-se agitada demais para admitir a verdade: estava se apaixonando pelo homem que a humilhara e ridicularizara, e não possuía experiência suficiente para entender o tumulto que tomava conta de seu corpo quando ele se aproximava. Sua única esperança era refugiar-se no amor próprio, consolando-se com a idéia de que não havia cedido totalmente a ele. Edward aprenderia que não podia tratá-la como se fosse uma mulher vulgar.

Um soluço apertou sua garganta quando se lembrou do que tinha dito. Pedira demissão! Dissera que ele procurasse outra secretária! Dentro de duas semanas deixaria de vê-lo...

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Na manhã seguinte, Bella levantou-se cedo e abriu a janela, na esperança de que o novo dia lhe alegrasse o espírito. A vista do mar, brilhando sob os raios dourados do sol, era maravilhosa, mas não o suficiente para livrá-la do peso que sentia na cabeça e no corpo. Ouviu a voz de Carlisle não muito longe dali, e em seguida aquela voz grave que lhe provocou o já esperado frio na barriga e um aperto no coração. Os dois homens deviam ter ido nadar. Não importava o que o destino lhe reservava, nada poderia ser pior do que a noite anterior.

Se esperava encontrar algum sinal de abatimento em Edward Cullen, estava fadada ao desapontamento. Ele nunca havia estado mais gentil e inabalável, e não deu mostras de notar o rosto desfigurado dela.

Logo depois das dez, ele foi até o aeroporto, antecipando-se bastante à chegada dos hóspedes, cujo avião estava previsto para aterrissar às onze. Bella estava curiosa para conhecer a mulher que, estranhamente, inspirava tanta aversão a Edward.

Não sabia exatamente como agir no primeiro encontro. Além de sentir-se abatida, agora achava impossível que Edward tivesse dito a verdade com relação a essa jovem possessiva e irredutível em seu desejo de agarrá-lo. Era bem mais provável que ele já estivesse envolvido com Tanya e simplesmente quisesse escapar de um compromisso mais sério.

Vestiu o conjunto de bermuda verde-claro, de linho, e colocou o colar de contas de coral, ainda pensando, indignada, em como estava sendo usada, sem saber ao certo com que objetivo. Os últimos acontecimentos permitiam que desacreditasse das histórias dele. Se a. enganara, não lhe contando que ficariam na mesma suíte, e se a envolvera com beijos levianos, seria capaz de muito mais. Provavelmente ele gostaria de continuar seu caso com a impetuosa americana, colocando-se ao mesmo tempo fora do alcance dela, sem prejudicar seus objetivos empresariais.

Tirou o biquíni dourado do guarda-roupa e olhou-o absorta durante alguns instantes. Será que Edward não percebia que seu plano estava destinado ao fracasso? Será que esperava que Tanya aceitasse a presença de uma rival, sem explosões de humor, cenas de ciúme, rebeldia e tentativa de lutar por seu amor?

Se ele não tinha previsto nada disso, acabaria se frustrando quando o tiro saísse pela culatra.

A idéia- de ver alguém pronta para detestá-la provocou uma estranha reação em Bella. Queria enfrentá-la e até mesmo se divertir em irritá-la. Pensando nisso, vestiu o biquíni dourado e a saída de praia vermelha.

Sentou-se no terraço com um drinque, esperando conseguir relaxar. Ao ouvir o ruído do carro se aproximando, permaneceu imóvel, sem contudo impedir que um calafrio lhe percorresse a espinha. Vozes de homens, entremeadas por um tom afetado de uma voz feminina, indicavam que os recém-chegados acabavam de cruzar o hall.

Bella colocou o copo sobre a mesa, sem saber se deveria entrar para recebê-los ou esperar que saíssem. Edward não havia explicado esse ponto. De qualquer forma, era apenas uma empregada e não a anfitriã da casa. Se fosse cumprimentá-los logo, seu gesto poderia ser interpretado como de mera curiosidade.

"Qualquer coisa que eu faça vai desagradá-lo", refletiu, enquanto se levantava, ainda hesitante.

Quando se virou, deu de cara com o grupo que saía da casa.

Tanya vestia-se de branco da cabeça aos pés: camisa de seda amarrada de modo descontraído um pouco acima da cintura, deixando de fora um pedacinho da pele macia e bronzeada, e marcando o contorno dos seios grandes e bem torneados; calça de corte impecável de um tecido fino e um gracioso chapéu, sobre belas tranças loiras que passavam da altura dos ombros.

Mentalmente Bella se comparou a ela e sentiu-se ridícula diante de sua elegante simplicidade. Edward a acompanhava e atrás deles vinham dois homens: um jovem de constituição franzina e um senhor um pouco mais velho do que Carlisle.

Edward se aproximou, dizendo:

— Tanya, esta é Bella, meu braço direito.

Tanya a olhou sem muito interesse, embora com atenção suficiente para reparar em todos os detalhes. Bella deu um sorriso sem graça e estendeu a mão inutilmente, pois a loira não se dispôs a respeitar as formalidades da apresentação. Só quando a viu bem de perto foi que reconheceu, transtornada, que era a mesma mulher que acompanhava o chefe naquela noite terrível no restaurante "Hawaiian Lei". Mesmo que na ocasião ela estivesse maquilada e vestida para a noite, seu perfil altivo a marcou, enquanto a admirava da mesa vizinha.

Por um instante Tanya franziu as sobrancelhas e Bella quase desmaiou. Morreria de vergonha se fosse reconhecida. Mas a recém-chegada logo se virou na direção dos dois homens que se juntavam a Carlisle. Edward continuou as apresentações. O homem mais jovem sorriu amigavelmente, enquanto o avô de Tanya, Carlisle, apertou a mão de Bella com firmeza, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos, o que conquistou sua simpatia imediata. A honestidade daquele senhor sério e calado era evidente nos mínimos gestos, e isto lhe despertou uma confiança ilimitada.

A recíproca também parecia verdadeira. Quando trouxeram os drinques e todos se sentaram, Carlisle escolheu uma cadeira ao lado da dela. Puxou assunto, dizendo que estava ansioso por poder descansar um pouco na ilha, e surpreendeu-a ao confessar que usava marcapasso no coração, há cerca de seis meses.

— Por isso estou disposto a vender a companhia. Não posso me esforçar demais e minha esposa diz que pretende me manter vivo por muitos anos ainda. Mas vai ser um passo difícil. Meu pai fundou a empresa há setenta anos, e trabalho lá desde os catorze. Eu cuidava do laboratório e fazia a limpeza da fábrica. Até o dia em que me permitiram encher os vidros... A gente não costumava usar frascos que não fossem duráveis!

Bella sorriu diante da inesperada confidencia. Estranhamente tocada, disse:

— Fico feliz por saber isso, Sr. Carlisle.

— Nunca permitirei que os produtos de minha fábrica rendam mais, em detrimento da qualidade. Mesmo que Tanya e meu sobrinho digam que estou ultrapassado.

— Não é ultrapassado dar valor ao seu trabalho e respeitar o consumidor — ela respondeu, sorrindo.

— Agora, quando se compra um xampu, ele vem numa embalagem malfeita como a de um desodorante. Nós costumávamos usar vasilhames de louça, com pinturas de ervas, e as senhoras gostavam de colecioná-los. Hoje em dia dizem que ocuparia espaço demais nas prateleiras dos supermercados.

— Sua descrição de embalagem parece adorável, assim como o estilo que está voltando à moda agora: produtos naturais e agradáveis aos olhos.

— Infelizmente é tarde demais para mim. Diga, Bella; os ingleses ainda respeitam as tradições? Ou já aderiram ao plástico e às novidades dos tempos atuais?

— Acredito que os ingleses estão contentes com o progresso.

— Estou me referindo ao crescimento econômico desenfreado, à maneira dos Estados Unidos.

Bella abaixou os olhos, indecisa quanto à resposta que deveria dar. Não podia esquecer que era sua obrigação defender os interesses da Companhia Farmacêutica Cullen, mas também não queria magoá-lo. Com muita cautela, disse:

— Embora seja difícil manter o equilíbrio entre a beleza do antigo e a praticidade do novo, o tenta conciliar as duas coisas. Mas posso garantir que ele só usa embalagens bem-feitas, e procura cuidar ao máximo da qualidade dos produtos.

Carlisle olhou-a fixamente, antes de perguntar:

— Não nos conhecemos de algum outro lugar?

— Não, não creio.

Assustada, lembrou-se de que ele também tinha estado no restaurante "Hawaiian Lei". Era o senhor grisalho que não lhe despertara curiosidade, entre outras coisas por estar de costas para a mesa que ela ocupava com o abominável Mike Newton. A senhora que o acompanhava devia ser sua esposa. Na ocasião, havia se concentrado na figura elegante de Edward, cuja perso-nalidade dominante passou a lhe provocar sonhos dos quais agora se envergonhava.

Forçando-se a retornar para o presente, balançou a cabeça e repetiu com segurança:

— Não, Sr. Carlisle, nunca nos vimos antes.

— Engraçado, também tive a impressão de conhecê-la, mas não consigo dizer de onde — comentou Tanya, olhando novamente para Bella. — Acabarei descobrindo onde a vi.

Bella sentia-se como uma borboleta prestes a ser capturada.

Foi posta em seu devido lugar quando Tanya perguntou ao avô o que ele achava de tão interessante em ficar conversando com a secretária de Edward. Por sorte Carlisle se aproximou, oferecendo-lhe um drinque, e a conversa se tornou coletiva.

Carlisle recostou-se na cadeira e fechou os olhos. Estava pálido, embora a pele bronzeada disfarçasse seu abatimento. Tanya tomou um gole da bebida e virou-se para Edward com malícia no olhar.

— Quando vai me apresentar ao mar?

— Você não precisa de apresentações — ele respondeu friamente.

— Não é bem isso. — Ela sorriu provocativa, exibindo dentes perfeitos. — Está a fim de dar uns mergulhos?

— Quando quiser. — A expressão dele era enigmática.

— Agora?

— Por que não?

— Então me espere dois minutos enquanto acho o meu quarto e me troco — respondeu, sorridente.

Edward fez um sinal para Bella, que se levantou e mostrou à visitante qual era o seu aposento. Em seguida, deixando a sedutora mulher entregue aos seus preparativos, voltou para o terraço.

Tanya demorou bem mais do que o tempo previsto para retornar, exibindo seu corpo maravilhoso num biquíni minúsculo, carregando uma saída de praia sobre o ombro com a displicência de quem tem certeza da própria beleza.

Encostou-se na parede do terraço, até que Edward apareceu para buscá-la. Segurou a mão dele com familiaridade, e os dois cruzaram o jardim. Bella notou que ele não esboçava nenhum gesto para tentar se soltar.

— Quer vir, Bella? — perguntou, com um pouco caso que a deixou magoada.

Antes que pudesse responder, Tanya deu uma risada.

— Com aquele biquíni? Você deve estar brincando, Eddie. Não se molha um modelo desses.

Bella seguiu-os com o olhar, ressentida. Tanya a fizera se sentir ridícula naquele biquíni e ainda tinha chamado a atenção de todos para o fato! Olhou para o mar azul e convidativo e não pôde evitar que as lágrimas lhe subissem aos olhos tristes.

Depois de alguns minutos recuperou a segurança e deu uma espiada em volta. Carlisle e Emmet tinham entrado em casa. Carlisle, de óculos escuros, estava deitado em uma espreguiçadeira. Impossível dizer se ele dormia ou se acompanhava a cena.

Foi até o quarto, colocou um jeans e uma camiseta amarela.

Evidentemente, a idéia de se vestir com glamour, de total responsabilidade de Edward, não dera certo. E ele teria de aceitar o fato de que ela não era do tipo sofisticado. Coisas como biquínis de lamê não ficavam bem em pessoas simples como ela. PaQuilo em frente ao espelho olhou seu rosto ainda jovem, sem pintura, e desejou do fundo do coração que o chefe desistisse de seus planos.

Não podia compreender por que ele se dera ao trabalho de imaginar aquela farsa. Afinal, não tinha saído de mãos dadas com Tanya?

Desconsolada, voltou para o jardim e não viu sinal do casal.

Só Carlisle ainda estava ali.

— Cadê o resto do pessoal? — perguntou o velho.

— Não sei. O senhor quer um drinque?

— Não, obrigado, querida.

Quando Carlisle se levantou, a aparência de fragilidade de momentos atrás havia desaparecido. Agora sua figura sugeria força e poder.

— Vamos dar uma volta pelas redondezas? — ele convidou.

Bella hesitou. O hóspede mais importante fora deixado sozinho e estava ansioso por se divertir. Bem, era melhor tentar distraí-lo até que alguém com mais autoridade chegasse para se encarregar dele.

— Claro! — respondeu, sorrindo. — Quer ir até a praia?

— Não. Prefiro passear por outros lugares.

Não poderia imaginar que ele pegaria o carro para uma volta completa na ilha. Mas não tinha dúvidas de que estava diante de outro homem habituado a fazer as coisas à sua própria maneira.

Almoçaram frutos do mar, saboreando um esplêndido vinho branco, e viram uma fascinante coleção de moedas e objetos antigos no Castelo de Pedro. Quando voltavam ao carro, ela sugeriu delicadamente que os outros talvez estivessem preocupados com o desaparecimento de ambos.

— Não somos mais crianças — foi a resposta inapelável dele, enquanto fechava a porta do carro, sorrindo gentilmente. — Gostaria de saber se Henry Morgan enterrou algum tesouro por aqui...

Bella desistiu de se preocupar e resolveu se divertir. Por alguma razão inexplicável, sentia-se ligada a Carlisle e ele parecia apreciar a companhia dela. Em pouco tempo se tratavam como velhos amigos. Entusiasmados, apreciaram os fósseis que tinham sido encontrados nos recifes de coral. Contemplaram a linda paisagem da baía, fizeram apostas de quando o vulcão iria explodir e se divertiram observando tartarugas gigantes, uma das atrações das praias da Flórida. Carlisle fez questão de presenteá-la com um casco de tartaruga.

— Os _souvenirs _fazem parte do prazer de descobrir novos lugares',— disse, visivelmente feliz, quando percebeu a alegria genuína que Bella demonstrava ao receber o presente.

Ela ficou sabendo bastante sobre Carlisle, sua família e a empresa, e sobre Tanya, que, para seu espanto, era inglesa.

— Meu filho passou três anos na Grã-Bretanha, e casou com uma moça escocesa. Tanya nasceu em Edimburgo.

Bella sorriu. E na alegria da nova descoberta, não percebeu o quanto falou de si mesma ou quanto deixou escapar sobre seus próprios sentimentos. Por isso levou um susto quando Carlisle parou o carro, olhando pensativamente para o oceano.

— Você calcula o quanto Tanya e Cullen vão aproveitar a minha ausência?

— Não sei. Sou apenas secretária dele — falou, hesitante.

— Talvez, mas não teria vindo se não fosse importante para Cullen. Além disso, nunca subestimo a opinião dos menos poderosos. Quem está de fora vê melhor o que se passa dentro de uma situação.

— Sim, mas... não tenho conhecimento suficiente do negócio para poder dar uma opinião. Não conheço os fatos nem as pessoas, muito menos os prós e os contras, de um investimento desse porte.

— Fatos, pessoas... — Ele fez um largo gesto, demonstrando não se preocupar com isso. — Escute, querida, quando se fala de dinheiro, todos entendem.

— Acho que não há razão para se preocupar com Tanya. Se o senhor vender a companhia, ela também vai perder com isso.

— Não, não vai perder. Eu controlo a maior parte das ações da Delicare Enterprises. Meu filho e meu sobrinho dividem igualmente o resto das ações, ou melhor, dividiam até que meu filho morreu em um acidente, há três anos. A parte dele ficou para Tanya, que não tem intenção de vendê-la. — Por um momento ele ficou em silêncio, contemplando o sol poente. — Esse é o problema. Ela sempre se ressentiu por ter que dividir sua parte com o primo, e não poder desenvolver novos projetos.

Emmet é bastante cauteloso. Cuida do lado farmacêutico, é a parte mais segura e rendosa da empresa. Mas Tanya deseja renovar a linha de cosméticos. Emmet é contra, e eu também.

— Acha que, se ela se juntar a Edward Cullen, as coisas vão mudar muito?

— E como! Lembre-se de que começamos como uma pequena firma de vendas, por mala direta. Os clientes do interior estão acostumados aos nossos catálogos. Temos que oferecer o que eles precisam, e não pode ser caro... nem muito fútil. Eles confiam em nós, Tanya vai perder esse mercado. Meteu na cabeça que podemos competir com empresas maiores.

— Ela confia na firma. O que há de errado nisso?

— Nada, mas temo pelo futuro da fábrica. Por mais que eu ame Tanya, não desejo ver a Delicare Enterprises mudar a ponto de se tornar irreconhecível ou acabar indo à falência. Mais do que isso, tenho o dever de proteger meus operários. Alguns deles são como membros de minha própria família. Os pais deles trabalharam com o meu, e devo a eles a mesma lealdade que me dedicam

há tantos anos.

A sinceridade dessa afirmação deixou Bella comovida.

— É verdade que o Sr. Cullen faria muitas mudanças na empresa, e ele seria o primeiro a discuti-las com o senhor. Mas tenho certeza de que vai procurar fazer o melhor possível para os negócios — ela comentou, com segurança.

— Você realmente acredita nisso?

— Com toda franqueza.

Ele concordou com um gesto de cabeça, virando-se para olhá-la melhor.

— Gosta muito dele, não é, querida?

— Suas faces ficam coradas quando fala dele. Carlisle pôs a mão carinhosamente no braço dela e sorriu. — Você é muito bonita, minha filha.

— É mesmo? — Ansiosa por mudar de assunto, olhou para o céu e observou: — Nossa, está ficando escuro!

— Nos trópicos anoitece cedo. É melhor irmos embora. — Fez uma pausa e acrescentou: — Obrigado, querida.

— Por quê? — perguntou Bella, surpresa.

— Por ser tão generosa e me dedicar o seu dia. Gostei muito de conversar com você.

Ela ficou em silêncio, com uma agradável sensação de conforto.

Nem o amor, nem a lealdade a impediam de ver o quanto ele era mais consciencioso do que Edward. Talvez fosse prematuro julgá-lo por apenas um dia de conhecimento, mas não podia evitar o desejo de que seu chefe fosse tão afável quando esse amoroso americano.

Na escuridão do caminho, Carlisle se confundiu e acabou parando num lugar totalmente estranho. Quando viu as luzes de Georgetown, percebeu que tinha ido na direção oposta e fez o retorno, o que os atrasou mais ainda.

Ao chegarem em casa, a atmosfera estava pesada. Embora Edward não desse mostras de aborrecimento quando Carlisle se desculpou pelo atraso, Tanya não fez nenhum esforço em disfarçar a raiva. Tinha planos para aquela noite, que agora estavam perdidos, e o olhar gélido que lançou a Bella não deixava dúvidas de que a culpava por isso. Seu avô permaneceu imperturbável.

— Por que não foram fazer o que queriam? Podiam ter deixado um bilhete dizendo onde estavam, e iríamos encontrar vocês.

Além disso, Tanya, sabe que não faço a menor questão de dançar.

Tanya estava tão furiosa que não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Serviu-se de um drinque, enquanto um silêncio desconfortável tomava conta do ambiente. Então Carlisle propôs, conciliador:

— Tudo bem, a noite é uma criança. Vamos sair para onde você quiser. Vou me trocar. — Dirigiu-se imediatamente ao quarto, como se tudo estivesse já acertado.

Por um momento, Bella pensou que Tanya fosse fazer uma cena e recusar-se a sair. Mas a ruiva resmungou qualquer coisa e, de muito mau humor, foi se aprontar.

Edward olhou para Bella de uma maneira tão fria que o coração dela deu um salto. Falou secamente:

— Vá procurar Sue e diga que vamos jantar fora. Falei a ela que não fizesse nada enquanto Carlisle e você não chegassem.

— Sinto muito pelo atraso, mas eu...

— Conversaremos sobre isso mais tarde.

Sem dúvida, ele estava muito zangado.

Depois de dar o recado à governanta, Bella foi para o quarto, tomou uma ducha rápida e se trocou, quase sem prestar atenção na maquilagem e no penteado. Morria de medo de deixar os outros esperando de novo.

Apesar da pressa que tivera ao se arrumar, havia alguma coisa incrivelmente atraente e sedutora nela, quando voltou para a sala.

O sol lhe havia deixado um suave bronzeado no rosto, e seus olhos brilhavam. O vestido cor de coral, com um ombro só, a tornava especialmente bonita. No pulso delicado, uma pulseira de cobre combinava à perfeição com as sandálias de noite.

Assim que entrou na sala, percebeu que se apressara sem necessidade; não havia ninguém ali. Um pouco desconcertada, moveu-se vagarosamente em direção ao jardim. Com certeza levaria algum tempo até que todos aparecessem. Era impossível que Tanya fosse rápida para se arrumar. Seu tipo de apresentação exigia muitos cuidados, até que pudesse aparecer triunfalmente, como era seu costume. Por um momento, teve vontade de voltar

para o quarto e dar alguns retoques em sua aparência, mas concluiu que não valia a pena. Por que se fazer bonita para aquele homem? E de que valia competir com a voluptuosa Tanya?

A noite estava agradável, e Bella sentia-se aliviada com a brisa que soprava em seu corpo febril. Quando se aproximava de uma lanterna no terraço, percebeu um vulto bem perto.

— Veio se explicar? — perguntou Edward, puxando-a pelo braço até a escuridão do jardim.

— Explicar o quê? O Sr. Carlisle queria passear. Vocês tinham desaparecido e eu era a única que poderia distraí-lo.

— E por isso passou a maior parte do dia fora.

— De que forma eu devia ter agido? Dizer que ele saísse sozinho?

— Está bem, você ganhou. Sobre o que falaram?

Tentando disfarçar o ressentimento, Bella contou-lhe a conversa com o Sr. Carlisle da maneira mais fiel possível, deixando de lado apenas o que julgou supérfluo.

— Então discutiram o negócio inteiro! Sua tola! Teve coragem de contar todos os meus planos. Falou de assuntos que eram confidenciais! — A fúria dele crescia a cada palavra.

— Não fiz isso, você entendeu tudo errado! Ele é quem falou a maior parte do tempo. Precisava conversar cora alguém sobre seus sentimentos. — Desesperada para fazer com que Edward a compreendesse, gritou: — Ele não pretendia arrancar nenhuma confidencia de mim! Não fez o interrogatório que está imaginando! Apenas perguntou se eu achava que você faria muitas mudanças.

— E o que você respondeu?

— Eu disse sim! Eddie, você está me machucando! — Tentou afastar a mão dele, que segurava com força seu braço. — Se tivesse me recusado a sair com ele, Carlisle poderia se ofender. E eu não poderia ficar quieta o tempo todo.

— Você devia ter chamado um de nós. Carlisle estava em casa.

— E você devia ter pensado nisso antes de desaparecer. Mas imagino que Tanya seja a sua prioridade.

— Não posso ofendê-la, bem como a nenhum deles, antes que o negócio esteja fechado.

— Ah, é? E o que acabei de dizer para explicar por que saí com Carlisle? Aliás, pensei que ele fosse a pessoa mais importante do grupo. — Decididamente furiosa, sem se, importar mais com o que dizia, acrescentou: — Não se preocupe, Sr. Cullen! Vou ter o máximo cuidado e daqui para a frente pretendo não abrir mais a boca. Direi apenas "sim" e "obrigada". Graças a Deus no próximo fim de semana estarei longe daqui!

Virou-se, decidida a voltar para casa, mas, mal dera dois passos, ele a agarrou pelos ombros. Com um movimento determinado, obrigou-a a voltar-se. Então puxou-a contra seu corpo forte, e olhou longamente em seus olhos, a boca crispada de contrariedade.

— Você está sendo infantil. E parece esquecida de que fizemos um acordo.

— Que, pelo que eu sei, já acabou.

— Sim... você desistiu dele de uma maneira tipicamente feminina. Mas devo lembrar de que era um acordo profissional.

As faces de Bella empalideceram.

— Não era um acordo de negócio, era...

— Pensei que fosse. A única diferença é que não estava escrito.

— Não fui eu quem quebrou as regras do contrato primeiro. Não estava combinado que ficaríamos no mesmo quarto e nem que você me beijaria pelos corredores... — respondeu, com um sarcasmo de que não se julgava capaz.

— Não vamos voltar a discutir isso. O que importa é que expliquei exatamente o papel que você deveria desempenhar nesta viagem. Como concordou com os meus ternos, estou esperando que cumpra o que prometeu.

— Então está cobrando sua fatia de bolo!

Edward estava muito perto dela, tão perto que era possível sentir a respiração quente e o cheiro da loção pós-barba que ele usava.

— Agora é impossível voltar atrás.

De súbito beijou-a e seus braços fortes a envolveram com força. Não havia ternura nele, apenas uma raiva incontida que desabava em carícias violentas que ainda assim ela não recusava.

Não ouviu quando alguém exclamou algo ao longe, e sequer percebeu a presença de uma espectadora muito atenta à cena.

Por fim, Edward soltou-a, deixando sua boca manchada de batom. Com um olhar ameaçador, disse:

— Só mais uma coisa: você ainda me pertence por duas semanas. Não ouse esquecer isso!

**CAPÍTULO VII**

A cena que se passou no jardim foi apenas o começo de uma noite bastante difícil. Assim que ele a soltou, Bella deu de cara com Tanya, que nem tentou disfarçar sua presença indiscreta num momento que absolutamente não lhe dizia respeito. Olhou zangada para Bella e, ao encarar Edward, sua expressão se transformou em ironia, enquanto ela falava:

— Negócios de última hora, Eddie? Ou simplesmente você detesta perder tempo?

Ele respondeu com uma evasiva. Bella ficou vermelha de vergonha. Carlisle e Emmet chegaram logo depois, seguidos pelo avô de Tanya, e rapidamente todos se encaminharam para o carro.

Agora, em volta da mesa de jantar iluminada à luz de velas, Bella surpreendia Tanya examinando-a discretamente. Não fugiu daquele olhar, respondendo imediatamente com outro, bem mais calmo, apesar de ainda estar abalada. Indignava-se com Edward, que parecia tão à vontade, sem dar mostras de se importar com o que havia acontecido no jardim. Como ele pretendia vê-la alegre, se era a terceira vez que tirava Tanya para dançar? Por que parecia tão feliz diante da sedutora americana! De fato, era difícil entender por que exigia que ela cumprisse o acordo de negócios, se ele mesmo não estava interessado nisso.

— A senhorita poderia me conceder essa contradança? — perguntou Edward, com zombeteira galanteria.

E foi da mesma maneira irônica que a tomou pela mão e a conduziu à pista, sem imaginar o quanto a magoava com aquela brincadeira. O orgulho a pressionava para que recusasse, mas, ainda que não quisesse, era incapaz de resistir ao brilho daquele olhar.

— _I wanna run to you, I wanna run to you_ — ele cantava baixinho ao ouvido dela, trazendo-a para perto de si enquanto dançavam.

— Não precisa ser tão romântico, ninguém nos ouve — respondeu, tentando quebrar o encanto, para não cair em tentação. — Lembre-se de que sou apenas uma moça que lhe pertence por duas semanas.

— Sei disso, minha memória não falha. Gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo da sua.

— Se a sua memória é tão boa, deve se lembrar de que o preveni para não transformar a farsa em realidade, menos ainda em uma relação tão vulgar... Ah, tem outra coisa que eu quero dizer...

— Fale.

— Num momento você me trata como se eu fosse sua amante, e no outro dá ordens como chefe esperando que eu obedeça na mesma hora.

— Tem razão, preciso dar um jeito nisso — respondeu ele, calmamente.

No entanto, não pareceu inclinado a dizer suas intenções e tudo que Bella pôde fazer foi aguardar, ansiosa, que a noite acabasse.

Quando finalmente chegou em casa e se atirou exausta na cama, satisfeita por poder tirar a máscara de alegria que fora obrigada a ostentar durante o jantar, as reflexões se tornaram mais agudas. Ficar apaixonada era o estado mais extenuante que já tinha vivenciado, e também a coisa mais frustrante, aterradora e cansativa. De nada adiantava ouvir a voz da razão que lhe dizia que não estava em condições de fazer avaliações, e que precisava recuperar o autocontrole para lutar contra esse sentimento que a oprimia. A verdade dolorosa, impossível de negar, era que, por mais que Edward a deixasse furiosa, o menor toque, um simples olhar, bastavam para fazer o coração dela saltar, os nervos se eletrizarem, o corpo sentir mais prazer do que nunca.

Pensou em dar atenção a Emmet, para tentar esquecer Edward, mas era bobagem achar que isso daria certo. Aliás, logo descobriu que Emmet estava perdidamente apaixonado por Tanya. Sentiu uma certa solidariedade em relação ao rapaz, que devia sofrer tanto quanto ela diante dos gestos sedutores da ruiva para Edward. Este, por sinal, não dava qualquer demonstração de que não estivesse gostando disso.

Os dois dias que se seguiram foram quase insuportáveis.

Parecia que todos obedeciam aos desejos de Tanya. Na manhã seguinte à ida à boate, partiram para uma pescaria. Bella se recusou a ir e ninguém conseguiu dissuadi-la da idéia. Magoada, pois Edward tinha acatado imediatamente a sugestão de Tanya, resignou-se a passar o dia inteiro sozinha, lendo e tomando sol. Para sua surpresa, ao meio-dia o pessoal voltava com o barco carregado de pesca, suficiente para pelo menos três dias.

— Os peixes estavam pulando no barco! — exultava Tanya. — Quem quer mergulhar comigo à tarde?

A ruiva ouvira falar sobre as excelentes condições de mergulho oferecidas pela ilha e estava ansiosa por explorar novos lugares.

Evidentemente, esse seria o próximo programa. Contrataram um guia experiente para acompanhá-los e mais uma vez Bella constatou que não havia obstáculos para os desejos de Tanya.

Carlisle e Emmet preferiram nadar e depois jogar uma partida de tênis. Carlisle não tinha a menor vontade de enfrentar outra viagem de barco, e menos ainda de alcançar as profundezas do mar. Bella não foi sequer convidada para a pequena expedição submarina.

Carlisle, sempre gentil, convidou-a para uma partida de tênis. Deixou-a ganhar e ainda se desculpou por não ser um jogador à altura. Ela sentiu-se feliz por essa delicadeza, lamentando não jogar bem o suficiente para distrair aquele senhor bondoso e sensível, sempre pronto a dar-lhe consolo. Não compreendia por que Edward não falava francamente com o velho, em vez de se utilizar de rodeios e falsas gentilezas para atraí-lo. Tampouco se conformava com o fato de um homem generoso como Carlisle ter uma neta tão falsa e egoísta. Tanya sempre fazia tudo da maneira que lhe agradava, pouco se importando com os desejos alheios.

No dia seguinte, enquanto escalavam as colinas próximas às célebres quedas d'água do rio Dunn, Bella observou que Tanya continuava se divertindo, enquanto Edward não parecia nada aborrecido por ajudá-la a subir, rindo alegremente quando ela fingia estar caindo.

Logo cedo, no café da manhã, Tanya havia proposto essa excursão à Jamaica, pedindo a Emmet que ligasse para a companhia aérea, a fim de fazer as reservas.

Emmet obedecera com prazer, ansioso por agradá-la, e uma hora depois estavam a caminho do aeroporto. Tanya dissera a Bella que levasse roupa para passar a noite, pois talvez quisesse ficar. Apesar de não haver protestado, pela primeira vez Bella permitiu que uma ponta de revolta penetrasse em seu coração. Não era justo que alguém tivesse tanto poder e tanto dinheiro, a ponto de satisfazer todos os seus caprichos. No entanto, embora levasse uma vida tão cheia de prazeres e alegria, de vez em quando Tanya deixava transparecer um traço de infelicidade. Mas Bella não devia fazer comparações. A vida da outra não tinha nada a ver com a sua. Era apenas uma empregada, e estava ali para

fazer exatamente o que lhe mandassem.

Por que cedera à insistência de Edward e viera para esse maldito lugar? Por que fora tola a ponto de deixar seu coração entregue a uma paixão sem esperanças?

Bem, as duas semanas já estavam reduzidas a doze dias. Então tentaria esquecer Edward, e sua paz de espírito voltaria. Se Tanya conseguisse capturá-lo, ele bem que merecia. Não pôde evitar uma certa satisfação ao imaginar a vida que teriam depois de casados. Seria divertido vê-lo lutar para escapar de todos os desejos exóticos que a esposa insistisse em satisfazer.

Aqueles dias, com o chefe tão junto de Tanya, lhe revelaram uma terrível verdade: por mais que se esquivasse, Bella preferia mil vezes as atitudes sedutoras dele, em vez da completa indiferença que agora Edward demonstrava.

Quando voltaram da Jamaica, Bella não se recordava de nada do que havia visto durante a viagem; a imagem dos dois pombinhos apagava as outras lembranças e dominava todos os seus pensamentos enquanto ela se agitava na cama, tentando conciliar o sono. A lua ia alta no céu, iluminando a noite silenciosa, e uma brisa suave balançava as palmeiras, trazendo uma antiga canção de ninar.

Às quatro da madrugada, incomodada por um barulho que não conseguiu identificar, foi até o terraço, e olhou para o jardim, sem saber por que estava tão inquieta.

Gostaria de beber alguma coisa gelada e lavar o rosto, mas temia entrar no banheiro e despertar Edward. Com uma decisão súbita, vestiu o biquíni e uma camiseta atoalhada e, sem fazer ruído, passou pela cozinha, para tomar um suco de frutas, e saiu da casa.

O dia estava quase nascendo e o céu havia adquirido uma tonalidade azul-escura, com matizes alaranjados no horizonte. Deixou a camiseta na praia e correu para o mar. Era estranha e irreal a praia deserta sob aquela luz mágica, que tanto parecia revelar como ocultar a paisagem. Brincou com a água, divertindo-se com as fosforescências do plancton, e depois sentou-se na areia, observando silenciosamente o despertar do dia.

Entretanto, nem mesmo â paz daquela praia, que se iluminava devagar e misteriosamente, pôde acalmar seu espírito. Os lábios dela tremiam, um nó lhe apertava a garganta e duas lágrimas pesadas correram livremente por suas faces.

— Qual é o problema? Insônia?

Ela ficou muda de espanto. Perdida em seu desespero, não tinha ouvido ninguém se aproximar. Edward sentou-se ao lado dela, apoiando-se nos seus ombros nus.

— Perdeu a voz?

— Claro que não! — Tinha a intenção de se mostrar rude, mas a negativa saiu como um murmúrio tímido. — Alguma coisa me acordou e tive vontade de vir até a praia. Precisava da sua autorização?

Depois de um pequeno silêncio, ele perguntou suavemente:

— Será que estou notando um traço de nervosismo na sua voz?

— Ache o que quiser.

— Está se negando a falar...

— Não, não estou. — Começou a se levantar, mas um forte puxão a levou de volta à areia.

— Um minuto, Bella. — Os dedos dele não lhe soltavam o pulso. — Você já se vingou. Agora é a minha vez.

— Que vingança? Do que está falando?

— Você fugiu da minha companhia, e sem a menor cerimônia começou a flertar com Carlisle.

— É mentira! Eu...

— O que está acontecendo? Será que ele a atrai tanto assim?

Percebendo o tom de desagrado e suspeita na voz dele, Bella tinha vontade de rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

— Não seja cretino! Preferia que eu tratasse mal o homem e me intrometesse na romântica pescaria de vocês dois? Bem, nunca gostei de ir a lugares sem ser convidada — concluiu, soltando-se da mão dele, para ser novamente agarrada.

— É melhor prestar atenção no que digo, antes que ponha tudo a perder com as suas bobagens. Você não foi à pescaria porque não quis. E não sugeri que viesse mergulhar conosco porque não tinha a menor idéia da sua experiência nesse esporte e naturalmente você fez questão de não me esclarecer nada a respeito. Por isso decidi poupá-la de fazer papel de tonta ao lado de Tanya. Ou ainda não percebeu que ela não tem muita paciência com você?

Bella ficou em silêncio diante daquele rosto atraente, da voz perturbadora, daqueles olhos enigmáticos. Seu orgulho estava ferido por ser forçada a admitir o quanto a presença dele a abalava. Ainda bem que'a penumbra da madrugada lhe encobria suas faces marcadas pela emoção. Percebeu que ele tomava fôlego e começava a falar, com a voz totalmente mudada:

— Desculpe-me se fui rude naquele dia, no jardim.

— Não precisa se preocupar. De qualquer forma é verdade que pertenço a você por duas semanas.

— Então por que essa prevenção contra mim? Será que só sirvo para livrá-la de bêbados impertinentes?

A tristeza tomou conta do coração dela. Será que ele nunca esqueceria aquele maldito encontro no restaurante e não mudaria de opinião a seu respeito?

— Parece que o meu destino é lutar para ficar livre dos impertinentes... bêbados ou não!

— Não, Bella, ficar comigo era parte do contrato. E nem com toda a imaginação do mundo consigo ver qualquer semelhança entre mim e seu acompanhante daquela noite.

Ela o encarou, sem conseguir distinguir suas feições no lusco-fusco da madrugada. Subitamente, a raiva a abandonou. Tudo que queria era se aproximar dele e lhe acariciar os cabelos negros. Mas o orgulho foi mais forte, e continuou obstinadamente calada.

Como se tivesse adivinhado os pensamentos dela, Edward chegou mais perto, dizendo ternamente:

— Não acredito que tenha raiva de mim. Vamos ser amigos?

Uma voz interior segredava ao ouvido de Bella: "Ele quer apenas ter certeza de que não vai ser afetado pelo seu comportamento. Não percebe que é impossível a amizade com um homem como Edward? Só é possível amá-lo ou odiá-lo!"

Afastando-se um pouco, ela lhe deu as costas e, abaixando a cabeça, murmurou:

— Não considero você como um inimigo.

— Ótimo.

Achou melhor tentar ir embora, pois não confiava em si mesma quando ele a tocava e pressentia que Edward tinha a intenção de acariciá-la a qualquer instante. Antes, porém, que pudesse mover-se, sentiu a mão dele, não com a crueldade e a frieza do aço como quando a beijara no jardim, mas macia como veludo, sensual e carinhosa.

— É melhor selarmos o pacto, não acha?

Ele estava ajoelhado atrás dela. Com um gesto rápido, virou-lhe o rosto, obrigando-a a encará-lo, enquanto lhe acariciava o ombro. O céu tingia-se das cores da manhã e os raios do sol espantavam as últimas sombras da noite.

— Já é dia! — exclamou Bella.

Edward silenciou-a com um beijo morno e sensual, sem qualquer traço da arrogância ou da fúria dos anteriores. Quando a soltou por um momento, ela tentou interromper aquela intimidade.

— Bem, pacto selado, senhor? — perguntou, em tom de brincadeira.

A tentativa de fazer um gracejo não encontrou nenhuma resposta da parte dele. Edward segurou-lhe o braço, como se estivesse planejando o próximo ataque, que certamente não tardaria, o coração de Bella disparou. Sentia-se como um passarinho assustado, prestes a ser caçado. Mas não queria resistir. Ansiava por se deliciar com o corpo dele pressionando o seu, provocando sua sensualidade. No entanto, o orgulho novamente a segurou. Se cedesse, apenas confirmaria a opinião dele de que era uma mulher fácil.

Edward pressionou-a levemente, até fazê-la deitar-se, e sua boca tocou com ternura a dela. Não a estava forçando a nada, mas, mesmo assim, ela tentou protestar.

— Eddie, já é dia. O pessoal vai desconfiar... Não é melhor voltarmos?

— Quer voltar?

Ela fitou aquele rosto atraente, sem dizer nada. Ele esboçou um sorriso e abanou a cabeça.

— Você não vai blefar agora, meu amor.

Bella quase não respirava, hipnotizada pela proximidade do corpo forte e bronzeado. Sentiu um delicioso toque nas costas nuas, como se ele desenhasse letras, deixando sua pele arrepiada.

— Não costumo blefar — sussurrou, num fio de voz.

— Seria perda de tempo.

Os dedos dele traçaram o contorno do decote do sutiã, e desceram maliciosamente até o calor de seu colo. Os seios se enrijeceram, e ele os acariciou.

— As vibrações são fortes demais.

— Que vibrações? — Bella segurou aquela mão que lhe acariciava o corpo.

— Não está sentindo?

Ela fechou os olhos, temendo que a expressão apaixonada deles a delatasse. Era melhor escapar antes que perdesse o controle.

— Só percebo o barulho de mar.

— Você fala demais — ele disse, inclinando-se para beijá-la.

Bella não poderia impedir a resposta calorosa de seu corpo àquele beijo. Assim que sentiu os braços dele em volta de si, e os lábios sedentos de amor tomando os seus, compreendeu que pertencia a ele, e deixou que a boca máscula a deleitasse.

A areia queimava sob o sol da manhã, e o calor amolecia seu corpo febril de paixão, fazendo com que ela se abandonasse totalmente às carícias suaves e apaixonadas. Abraçados cada vez mais estreitamente, acordavam o desejo sensual que os unia, ambos experimentando emoções violentas, que se traduziam em gemidos de prazer.

De repente, com a voz rouca de desejo, ele sussurrou:

— Por que você não é sempre assim?

— E você?

— Eu sou.

— Não é.

— Acho que você não me entende.

Edward mordiscou os lábios dela e os dois riram das brincadeiras amorosas enquanto voltavam a se acariciar. Ele a tocava de maneira cada vez mais íntima, e ela gemeu, esboçando um leve protesto.

— É tabu tocá-la assim?

— Você sabe que é.

Suas inibições voltaram, impedindo que ela continuasse a sentir o mesmo prazer.

— Os tabus existem para serem quebrados...

— Não agora! — De repente ela se zangou consigo mesma e com ele. — Não tente me possuir, Eddie.

— Não confia em mim?

— Não é isso. Não estou pronta. Eu... — Parou, percebendo alguém por perto. — Tanya está nos observando!

Tranqüilo, Edward não se mexeu, fitando Bella com olhos profundos e enigmáticos. Seu braço a aprisionou, puxando-a para junto de si.

— Dizem que quem procura acha.

— Não! Ela vem vindo para cá!

Bella fugiu do abraço e sentou-se. Rapidamente arrumou o biquíni que ele tinha quase arrancado, e deu um jeito nos cabelos que lhe caíam sobre o rosto. Pelo canto do olho viu Tanya caminhando displicente pela areia da praia, e a raiva fervilhou em seu coração. Por que aquela mulher não a deixava em paz?

Edward olhou por cima do ombro, sem dar nenhum sinal de tensão. Continuou semideitado, parecendo completamente descontraído.

Bella estava longe de sentir-se à vontade. Fez menção de levantar-se, mas a mão firme de Edward a deteve. Tanya se aproximou e olhou para o casal, com um brilho de malícia no olhar.

— Não fique tão sem graça, querida. Todo mundo tem essas pequenas tentações de vez em quando. Ninguém leva a sério.

Bella corou da cabeça aos pés. Mas, antes que entendesse o que estava acontecendo, Edward levantou-se, tomou-a nos braços e correu com ela em direção ao mar. Logo a água fria lhe acariciava o corpo febril, acalmando suas emoções.

Ele mergulhou, levando-a consigo às profundezas da água cristalina. Quase sem fôlego, ela respirou profundamente ao chegar à superfície.

— Por que você fez isso?

— Isso o quê? — Ele pôs as mãos nos ombros dela com a clara intenção de mergulhá-la novamente.

— Isso!

— É a melhor maneira de esfriar as paixões violentas. A menos que você tenha uma idéia melhor.

Uma onda jogou-a nos braços dele, e depois levou-a para longe. O mar se tornava ora um aliado, ora um inimigo, unindo-os e separando-os até deixá-los exaustos. Então Edward a a abraçou e disse:

— Sua atuação foi muito convincente! Quase fiquei convencido também!

Furiosa, Bella mergulhou para fugir da proximidade daquele corpo forte, que tinha o poder de magnetizá-la e, agora, de atraí-la com ilimitada sensualidade. Sem olhar para trás, saiu da água e tomou o caminho da casa, as lágrimas lhe enchendo os olhos.

De fato, precisava lembrar que tinha sido apenas uma farsa, por menos que entendesse a razão da insistência dele em um plano destinado ao fracasso.

Recostou-se a uma palmeira e por algum tempo deixou que as lágrimas corressem livremente, certa de que ninguém saberia que estivera chorando; ninguém se importaria com o fato de ela estar sofrendo.

Encontrou Tanya deitada em uma espreguiçadeira no terraço, seu diáfano caftã de seda balançando à brisa do mar. Ao ver o corpo bonito desenhado sob o tecido fino, Bella achou que a americana era mais sedutora assim, do que ela própria no menor dos biquínis.

— Tome — disse Edward, estendendo-lhe a camiseta que tinha esquecido na praia.

Ela pegou a blusa e correu para dentro de casa. Não estava nem um pouco disposta a ouvir a conversa dele com a loira glamourosa.

Depois de tomar um banho e mordiscar alguns biscoitos, Bella começou a sentir os efeitos da noite sem dormir e das emoções vivenciadas com Edward. Ainda bem que não tinham ido até o fim! Se não fosse por suas inibições e pela presença indesejável de Tanya, provavelmente estaria agora ainda mais arrasada. Não gostaria de se entregar a um homem que não a amava e sequer a respeitava. Não! Era preciso muito amor para que se decidisse a dar o passo final em direção ao ato culminante da relação homem-mulher.

A voz de Carlisle, dizendo que ela estava pálida, trouxe-a de volta à realidade. Ele parecia preocupado, e o tom cuidadoso com que falou lhe deu um pouco de consolo. Pela primeira vez desde a infância Bella sentiu falta do pai, de quem guardava apenas uma tênue lembrança.

Murmurou uma resposta convencional, percebendo o olhar maldoso que Tanya lhe lançava.

— Deu um passo maior do que a perna, garota? — perguntou a ruiva.

Carlisle repreendeu a neta com um olhar severo, antes de sorrir para Bella e convidar:

— Vamos dar uma voltinha para conhecer um pouco mais essa ilha graciosa, querida? Depois poderemos almoçar na cidade.

Ela não hesitou. Era exatamente o que precisava para escapar daquela atmosfera carregada.

— Obrigada, eu adoraria! A que horas o senhor quer...

Antes que pudesse completar a frase, Edward a interrompeu:

— Você se importaria se discutíssemos um ou dois pontos do negócio hoje, Carlisle?

— É para isso que estamos aqui. Desculpe, Bella, vamos deixar para outro dia?

— Claro. Precisa de mim como secretária, Eddie?

— Não, hoje não. Pode ir se divertir. — Havia um toque de ironia na voz dele, que soou como uma maldosa referência ao encontro na praia.

Edward saiu à procura de Carlisle, avisando que estariam na sala da frente da casa, enquanto Carlisle foi em busca de Emmet. Bella e Tanya ficaram a sós, na mesa do terraço.

— Vou me trocar para participar da reunião — murmurou Tanya, fazendo um sinal impaciente para a pequena Carmem, que havia surgido para perguntar se queriam mais alguma coisa.

Bella sorriu para a garota, que estava impecável em um vestidinho rosa de babados.

— Você está linda, bonequinha. Será que não está atrasada para a escola?

— Estou indo agora. — A menina saiu correndo.

— Há boas lojas por aqui? — perguntou Tanya, levantando-se.

— Ainda não vi. Não tivemos tempo para isso.

A loira a examinava com uma expressão curiosamente interessada no rosto altivo. De repente, soltou uma exclamação de alegria e seu olhar clareou.

— Claro! Agora me lembro. Sabia que tinha visto você antes. Foi em Londres, na noite em que Eddie nos levou ao restaurante havaiano. Você estava com aquele sujeito grosseiro. E, obviamente, Eddie teve que bancar o cavalheiro.

O coração de Bella disparou. Será que as conseqüências daquela noite infeliz nunca se acabariam? Apenas havia tentado ajudar uma amiga e até onde esse favor a levara! Tantas pessoas faziam coisas piores e ninguém parecia se importar! O restaurante "Hawaiian Lei" era um lugar sofisticado, onde ninguém se envolvia em cenas escandalosas com bêbados grosseiros do tipo de Mike Newton.

— Imagino que você saiba que acabou estragando a nossa noite — disse Tanya, friamente.

— Não foi intencional.

— Bom, já passou, por que nos preocuparmos? Agora sei que você é uma moça vulgar e tenho certeza de que não seria tão ingênua a ponto de imaginar tolices com relação a Eddie.

— O que está querendo insinuar com isso?

— Você sabe! Ele é um homem incrível. Mas o que quer, na realidade, é somente...

— Dormir comigo?

— Percebeu, então? Fique sossegada; homens como Eddie não se casam com as amantes. —Tanya abriu a porta e olhou de uma maneira surpreendentemente amigável para Bella. — Quer ir comigo dar uma olhada nas lojas?

Bella arregalou os olhos, ante tão inesperado convite, e abanou negativamente a cabeça.

— Não, obrigada. Prefiro, ficar. Estou cansada demais.

— Não me surpreende! —comentou Tanya, com malícia. — Vejo você depois!

Foi embora, com seu habitual andar bamboleante, deixando Bella arrasada. Agora a loira teria mais uma razão para desprezá-la!

A casa estava silenciosa. Ouvia-se apenas o murmúrio dos homens, abafado pela distância da sala, e o ruído de pratos na cozinha, onde Sue trabalhava na rotina diária.

Bella sentiu-se inútil. Andou pelo jardim, contemplando as flores, tentando em vão identificá-las. Era outro dia radiante, o sol brilhava com esplendor, o mar azul brincava com a areia, deixando uma espuma branca como a neve, mas nenhuma dessas dádivas da natureza pôde levantar seu moral. Apesar de Edward tê-la dispensado pelo dia inteiro, ficou rondando a casa, à espera de que ele a chamasse. Seria melhor trabalhar do que estar com a mente ocupada pela tristeza.

Pegou o jornal e sentou-se no terraço para ler. Mal se entreteve durante meia hora e já o deixava cair, olhando com ar pensativo para as mãos, sujas pela tinta de impressão. Sua mente insistia em pensar apenas nele, e seu coração lhe dizia que só Edward a faria feliz.

Que situação! Uma palavra, um olhar, um sorriso era o suficiente para determinar seu dia, tornando-o maravilhoso, ou, na maior parte das vezes, terrível. O efeito que ele causava em seus sentidos a apavorava, tal era a maneira como seu corpo o obedecia.

Fechou os olhos, lutando contra a vontade de deixar a imaginação fluir e trazer de volta os momentos que havia passado na companhia dele, naquela madrugada. Não significava nada para aquele homem, e certamente ele nunca a amaria de verdade.

Por que, na primeira vez em que se apaixonava, tinha escolhido justamente alguém tão egoísta, irônico e irresistível como Edward Cullen?

Impaciente, levantou-se para procurar um lugar à sombra, pois o sol estava muito forte. Quando ia sentar-se novamente, escutou o telefone tocar. Lembrando-se de que não havia ninguém para atender, correu para a sala.

A voz que estava no outro lado da linha era masculina, tensa e alarmante. Assim que a ouviu, a expressão de Bella se tornou preocupada. Respondeu prontamente:

— Sim... Vou dar o recado agora mesmo. Mas o senhor não gostaria de falar com...

— Não posso acrescentar mais nada. Apenas diga a ele que deve voltar imediatamente.

Depois disso, ouviu-se um clique e Bella pôs o telefone no gancho, saindo apressada para a sala onde os homens estavam reunidos. Abriu bruscamente a porta e olhou para Carlisle. Sem se importar em interromper a discussão, e indiferente à exclamação irritada de Edward, sentado na extremidade da mesa, disse suavemente:

— Seu secretário particular acabou de telefonar. Por favor, não se assuste, mas sua esposa não está passando bem, e o médico achou melhor interná-la. Tyler disse que o senhor gostaria de ser avisado logo para poder voltar rapidamente.

Carlisle empalideceu.

— O que houve? Qual é o problema com ela?

— Eu queria chamá-lo para falar com Tyler, mas ele disse que não tinha mais informações. Faz apenas dez minutos que a levaram para o hospital.

— Ela estava bem quando liguei ontem à noite! — Carlisle passou a mão na testa. Estava suando.

— Tente não se preocupar. Vou telefonar para o aeroporto e ver a que horas sai o próximo vôo — disse Emmet, encaminhando-se para a porta.

Bella trouxe um pouco de conhaque para Carlisle, que parecia ainda muito tenso. A cor lhe voltou às faces depois de tomar aquela bebida estimulante. Ela olhou-o com simpatia, triste por ter sido a portadora das más notícias.

O velho pôs a mão no ombro de Edward, dizendo:

— Desculpe-me por interromper a discussão, justamente quando começávamos a nos entender. Mas tenho que ir para junto de minha esposa.

— Claro! Se pudermos ajudar em alguma coisa...

Nesse instante Emmet voltou, informando:

— Estamos com sorte! Há um vôo daqui a vinte minutos.

— Será o tempo de irmos. Vá arrumar as coisas. — Carlisle virou-se para Bella, perguntando: — Onde está Tanya?

— Ela disse que iria passar o dia na cidade.

— Não se preocupe — falou Edward. — Vá com Emmet para o aeroporto. Eu cuido de Tanya, e Carlisle acompanha Bella até Londres.

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

"Até parece que Tanya precisa de cuidados"', pensou Bella, tremendo de frio ao abrir a porta do carro, em um dia triste, cinzento e gelado da velha Londres. O clima combinava perfeitamente com seu estado de espírito.

Carlisle tirou a bagagem do porta-malas, colocou-a na entrada do apartamento, e fechou a gola do casaco, protegendo-se do vento frio que soprava impiedosamente.

— Foi bom enquanto durou! Cá estamos nós, de volta ao excelente clima londrino...

— É — ela respondeu, sem convicção. — Obrigada por me trazer até em casa, Carlisle.

— Foi um prazer. Tem certeza de que não quer mudar de idéia e ir jantar conosco? Minha esposa vai ficar brava se souber que você está fazendo cerimônia.

— Você é um amor, Carlisle, mas não estou com fome e já é tarde!

— Então vou pôr a sua bagagem dentro de casa, e me certificar que você está a salvo.

O apartamento estava em seu estado normal, completamente caótico. Envergonhada da bagunça, ela ficou parada, enquanto Carlisle trazia as malas. Despediu-se extremamente constrangida.

Ele devia ter uma casa bem-arrumada, com uma rotina organizada. Essa idéia lhe pareceu bastante atraente. Era gostoso morar naquele caos, sem ninguém para mandá-la arrumar nada, mas depois de algum tempo, sentia falta do aconchego doméstico.

Tomou uma xícara de chá, olhando com desagrado para a pequena sala. Um dia ainda compraria uma mobília de cana-da-índia, um carpete verde-claro, pintaria uma parede de verde mais escuro, e as outras do mesmo tom do carpete. Colocaria diversos vasos de plantas, para deixar o ambiente totalmente relaxante depois de um dia cansativo de trabalho. Então prepararia

comidas marinhas e sobremesas exóticas...

"Que idéias mais cretinas!", pensou, furiosa. Logo começaria a sentir saudade, o que seria o cúmulo da estupidez. De nada adiantava sonhar com o impossível. Começou a desfazer as malas, esperando que alguém aparecesse para aliviar sua solidão.

Mas ninguém apareceu. Leah estava de férias, Rosalie tinha ido a Paris, a serviço. Esperavam que Bella voltasse na semana seguinte, disse Alice quando chegou tarde da noite, depois de ter passado dois dias em Manchester, onde trabalhara na promoção de um novo xampu. A jovem atriz estava de ótimo humor, pois havia conseguido um papel em um seriado de TV, que começaria no fim do ano. Enquanto isso, sua sobrevivência estaria garantida com o dinheiro ganho em Manchester.

Aliás, o problema de sobrevivência nas semanas seguintes começou a apavorar Bella. Sua volta ao trabalho foi assustadora pela total negação. O chefe não tinha chegado não havia nada para fazer e Jéssica não perdera tempo.

A assistente se instalara em um lugar muito confortável e enchera as janelas com plantas que tomavam quase todo o espaço disponível. A delicada avenca de Bella estava relegada a um cantinho escuro, à sombra de uma vigorosa planta tropical.

Bella regou-a com cuidado, decidida a recolocá-la em seu antigo lugar, enquanto ponderava qual seria a melhor linha de ação para enfrentar a usurpadora. Não querendo remover Jéssica de maneira forçada, não tinha nenhum jeito de recuperar seus domínios. Além disso, a ausência do chefe e sua decisão de se demitir a dissuadiam de tomar qualquer iniciativa.

Jéssica a informou de que Cullen não estaria de volta antes de uma semana no mínimo, talvez dez dias. E também foi ela quem continuou lidando com a correspondência. Bella passou três dias terríveis, sem fazer nada, odiando cada minuto que se viu obrigada a enfrentar.

Ali, no ambiente de trabalho, onde estivera tantas vezes com Edward, a realidade se tornou mais evidente. Quando lhe havia dito que procurasse outra secretária, ele deixara claro que tinha entendido, ao responder que ela lhe devia obediência por duas semanas. Todos aqueles beijos podiam ser esquecidos; ele a mantivera por razões comerciais. Fora a mais tola das criaturas ao imaginar que aquele homem pudesse sentir alguma coisa por ela.

E nem toda a ingenuidade do mundo seria suficiente para apagar de sua memória as últimas imagens dele no aeroporto.

Os cabelos negros de Edward, ao lado da cabeleira ruiva de Tanya. Ele cuidando da bagagem dela. Ajudando-a a sair do carro.

Acenando um rápido adeus para Bella e entrando no avião com a outra. Cenas inesquecíveis. Curtas, secas, dolorosas...

Tanya vencera, afinal, por mais que ele tivesse querido evitar.

No último minuto, o destino a presenteara com o homem que desejava: rico, elegante, imbatível. E quem poderia censurar qualquer um que se apaixonasse por Tanya? Ela era bonita, inteligente e, apesar de tudo, honesta, pois deixava bem claro o que queria.

— Adeus, Eddie, meu amor — havia sussurrado Bella ao vê-lo partir.

Certamente ele não esperava encontrá-la de novo. Imaginar qual seria a reação dele se as coisas se passassem de outra maneira era o bastante para que se apavorasse. Ele riria, ou a ridicularizaria ou, pior do que tudo isso, a mandaria embora com aquele modo seco que a gelava até os ossos. Não, tinha que sair antes que ele chegasse; não podia correr esse risco.

Bella foi falar com o chefe de pessoal, agora muito bem instalado em um novo escritório. Jacob Black olhou-a com ar confuso, sem reconhecê-la de imediato, até que sua memória funcionou e ele lhe deu um sorriso de boas-vindas.

— O que posso fazer por você?

Bella se perguntou como podia ter pensado estar apaixonada por esse homem. Seus cabelos loiros, cuidadosamente penteados, pareciam artificiais. Seu sorriso não era nada espontâneo, tinha olhos frios e calculistas. O conjunto dava a impressão de um jovem bem-sucedido, ansioso por mostrar o próprio valor.

Jacob Black sorria com certa malícia enquanto escutava as hesitantes explicações dela sobre as circunstâncias em que havia pedido demissão. Bella suspeitava de que ele estivesse completando mentalmente a história, talvez apimentando os detalhes que ela omitira.

— Foi uma tolice o que você fez, querida, não foi?

Não havia dúvidas de que o já tinha ouvido centenas de tolices parecidas. Se ela concordasse com a observação, passaria por boba aos olhos de todos os funcionários, incluindo o diretor-presidente. Se negasse, daria a impressão de ser uma idiota obcecada.

— Pensei que fosse rotineiro... e gentil trazer o fato a seu conhecimento.

— Como? Não quer que eu interceda a seu favor junto ao Sr. Cullen?

— Não, obrigada.

Aparentemente perdendo o interesse por ela, Jacob Black pegou um bloco e rabiscou alguma coisa, alcançando o telefone com a outra mão. Depois de desligar, falou: — Bem, contaremos a demissão a partir da semana anterior, quando você disse ao presidente que iria embora. Vou informar a seção de pagamento. Sinto muito que você não continue trabalhando aqui — completou, convencionalmente.

E esse foi o fim.

Na sexta-feira seguinte, o pagamento saiu. Jéssica sorriu, dando a entender que sabia de tudo,- embora Bella só tivesse contado a história ao chefe de pessoal. Imaginou que a fofoca tivesse corrido rápido, não por causa dela, mas pela vontade de se falar a respeito da vida das pessoas importantes, como Edward Cullen.

Quando chegou em casa e contou a Alice que se demitira, a amiga não se conformou.

— Você é louca! Um emprego bom desses. Por que fez isso, Bella? Por quê?

— Eu não queria mais trabalhar lá.

— Não! isso não é resposta. Você quer dizer que não queria mais trabalhar para ele?

Bella abaixou a cabeça. Era difícil esconder alguma coisa de Alice. Além disso, precisava se abrir com alguém; estava a ponto de sufocar. Pouco a pouco acabou contando o que se passara na Flórida.

— Eu simplesmente não poderia olhar para ele — confessou, desesperada, no final da história.

— Posso entender, meu anjo. Você realmente se apaixonou por ele, não foi? Não se preocupe, agiu certo. Vai doer bastante nas primeiras semanas, mas depois conseguirá esquecê-lo.

— Você acha que eu vou conseguir? — Bella achava essa possibilidade extremamente remota.

— Claro! Sei que é corajosa. Algumas garotas nunca desistem, mesmo quando sabem que o caso é sem esperança. Não conseguem suportar o rompimento e ficam feito patetas, obedecendo ao menor aceno do homem que amam. É uma pena que tenha perdido o emprego. Talvez você leve muito tempo para encontrar outro tão bom.

— Se encontrei esse, acharei outro — respondeu Bella, confiante.

Sentiu-se melhor por ter contado a alguém o que havia acontecido, mas não se conformava com o fato de não ficar sabendo do final da história. Será que Edward concluíra o negócio com os americanos? A esposa de Carlisle teria se recuperado? E Tanya?

Será que Edward terminaria casando com ela?

Essa última questão foi um verdadeiro tormento para Bella durante as tristes semanas que se seguiram. Contrariando suas expectativas, não conseguia encontrar outro emprego. A Inglaterra estava passando por um período de recessão econômica e o desemprego era a mais óbvia das conseqüências.

Ela escreveu currículos, foi a vários lugares, disposta a aceitar qualquer colocação, por mais humilde que fosse, e mesmo assim continuou desempregada. O pior era ter saído da Companhia Farmacêutica Cullen sem carta de referência, e não se animava a voltar lá para pedir uma.

Suas poucas economias diminuíam assustadoramente. O que faria quando o dinheiro acabasse? Aceitar a derrota e voltar para junto da. avó? Não teria que escutar recriminações já que a mulher era bondosa demais para isso, mas não podia desistir de seu sonho tão facilmente.

Bella, que já era magra, começou a perder peso e a cor rosada do rosto. Quando Alice a convidou para acompanhá-la em um encontro com dois executivos, assegurando que não haveria nenhum risco, ainda mais que estariam juntas, ela aceitou sentindo até um alívio por mudar um pouco sua rotina de vida.

Eram dois jovens canadenses que provaram ser companhias adoráveis. Bella chegou a se divertir, embora não desistisse de procurar um certo homem alto, de cabelos negros...

Ao voltarem para o apartamento, Alice comentou, num tom triunfante:

— Você está mais alegre! Percebe agora que acompanhar executivos não significa entregar a alma ao diabo ?

— Há uma carta embaixo da porta — disse Bella, abaixando-se para pegá-la. — Não. É apenas um recado para você ligar para alguém.

Alice olhou desinteressada para o bilhete sem assinatura e continuou:

— A vida não está sempre contra você, menina. Homens jovens vêm a Londres a negócios, sem conhecer ninguém. Somos apenas companhias para eles.

Bella reconhecia a verdade que havia naquelas palavras, mas não conseguia esquecer a experiência desagradável com Mike Newton.

— Mike é um caso muito especial, Bella. Não costuma acontecer com freqüência.

— Bem, pelo menos hoje garanti o aluguel.

— Só não conte com isso para a sobrevivência. Rende bem mas nem sempre aparece.

Bella tirou o vestido e pendurou no cabide.

— Amanhã vou fazer duas entrevistas. Tenho certeza de que consigo emprego em alguma delas. Pela lei das probabilidades, eu já deveria estar empregada!

— O importante é não se rebaixar, qualquer que seja o trabalho.

— Por enquanto, só a minha conta no banco é que está decaindo — retrucou Bella, tentando manter o bom humor.

Entretanto, ela corria o sério risco de ver sua conta corrente zerar. Não conseguiu nenhum dos empregos que procurou naquela semana, e a lei das probabilidades parecia não funcionar no seu caso. Quando a avó Marie telefonou, no domingo à noite, foi incapaz de disfarçar a depressão, apesar de todos os esforços que fez nesse sentido.

— Por que não desiste da idéia de fazer carreira? Volte para casa, minha filha. Nós todos sentimos muito a sua falta.

A voz familiar lhe trouxe saudades, mas disse obstinadamente:

— Não posso, vovó. Se desistir quando estou enfrentando dificuldades, vou me considerar derrotada.

— Bobagem! Às vezes a gente demora a encontrar o lugar certo. Ainda não entendi por que você largou o seu último emprego, parecia ser uma firma tão boa... mas tenho cá as minhas suspeitas. Se eu estiver certa, fico feliz que tenha saído de lá, pois isso significa que não permitiu que a agitação de Londres lhe subisse à cabeça e manteve um comportamento correto. Não que essa cidade detenha o monopólio da perdição — concluiu a boa senhora.

Bella escutava entre risos e lágrimas. De vez em quando a avó parecia fora da época, embora estivesse longe de ser puritana ou guardiã da moral e dos bons costumes. Se fosse assim, não teria permitido que a neta saísse para morar sozinha em Londres.

A mulher continuava a falar:

— Outro dia, encontrei o Sr. Jenks. Você não sabe como ele sente a sua falta. Arranjou outra secretária, mas não deu certo.

A moça acabou saindo para trabalhar em uma loja de roupas. O Sr. Jenks disse que ela não parava de falar e não fazia nada direito.

Bella fechou os olhos ao lembrar do antigo emprego. Nunca poderia voltar para lá! Morreria de tédio.

— Os arquivos de contabilidade do Sr. Jenks estão todos atrasados, ele receberia você de braços abertos. Por que não pensa nisso, querida? Não precisaria voltar para sempre, seria apenas um tempo para economizar dinheiro e se recuperar do cansaço.

Voltar para o escritório do Sr. Jenks e para aquele antigo computador de mesa? O projeto a horrorizava, embora talvez fosse bom recolher-se por um tempo à casa reconfortante da avó, que poderia ajudá-la a esquecer o homem que a deixava tão transtornada. Enquanto morasse em Londres, apesar do ta- manho da cidade, sempre teria a secreta esperança de reencontrar Edward Cullen.

Justo nesse momento de franqueza, a avó disse firmemente:

— Agora, pare de discutir. Vou enviar a sua passagem de trem pelo correio, na segunda-feira de manhã. Assim nada vai impedir você de estar aqui comigo, no próximo fim de semana. Poderá tirar umas férias agradáveis, enquanto decide sobre os seus futuros planos. Mande um beijo para Rosalie, ela nunca está aí quando eu telefono. Boa noite, querida. — E desligou, antes que ela pudesse discutir.

A passagem prometida chegou na terça-feira, de manhã. Bella olhou pensativamente para o bilhete, desolada com o rumo que os acontecimentos tomavam. Os fatos pareciam conspirar para que desistisse do sonho londrino e voltasse à sua velha cidadezinha. Na noite anterior, Rosalie lhe havia perguntado se já estava decidida a esse respeito, pois uma amiga pretendia se mudar para Londres e, no caso de Bella sair, a vaga no apartamento seria ocupada.

Subitamente, ela se decidiu. Olhou para Rosalie, que estava sentada do outro lado da mesa, e disse:

— Sua amiga pode se mudar quando quiser. Vou arrumar as minhas coisas hoje, e amanhã cedo viajo.

Uma estranha sensação de fatalidade se apoderou dela, como se tivesse se aliviado de uma grande carga, mas sentia ao mesmo tempo um terrível vazio. Pegou a passagem e a carta e levantou-se, disposta a pôr em prática suas resoluções. Deu de cara com Alice parada à porta, olhando-a com uma expressão espantada.

— O que acabei de ouvir? Estou sonhando ou você disse que está indo embora?

— Você não está sonhando — respondeu Bella, com uma ponta de arrogância. — Vou embora amanhã cedo.

— Ei! Você não pode ir amanhã!

— Por que não?

— Temos um trabalho especial. Devia ter sido a semana passada, mas acabou havendo uma confusão. Você tem que estar aqui amanhã.

— Esta é a primeira vez em que você me fala dessa confusão, ou desse encontro. Não me disse que era para não contar muito com esse trabalho de acompanhante?

— Eu sei! Mas fomos especialmente requisitadas.

— Por quem?

— Por aqueles dois canadenses. — Alice segurou-lhe o braço. — Bella, fique... pelo menos para nos despedirmos. Um dia a mais não vai fazer diferença.

— É, acho que não há problema.

Alice acabou de convencê-la quando disse o quanto sentiria sua falta. Por outro lado, Bella estava tentada a voltar atrás na decisão de ir embora, mesmo sabendo que de nada adiantaria mudar de idéia — sua angústia apenas tendia a piorar.

As horas pareciam voar. Bella começou a juntar suas coisas, tarefa que realizava com bastante relutância, e surpreendeu-se com a quantidade de objetos que havia adquirido durante sua curta estada em Londres. Era ainda mais estranho o quanto achava o apartamento atraente, agora que iria partir.

Ela guardou tudo, exceto as roupas que ainda usaria e várias coisas que pretendia dar a Alice. Só precisava decidir o que vestir na sua última noite em Londres.

Tinha usado a saia de veludo azul e a blusa prateada na semana anterior; roupas bastante chamativas que guardou cuidadosamente na mala, pois não queria vesti-las de novo. Junto com esses trajes, arrumou o vestido coral que trazia tantas recordações perturbadoras do Flórida. Não teria coragem de colocá-lo, a menos que... Restava então um vestido verde-claro, de jérsei.

Nunca o usara por mil razões, embora parecesse tão bonito na ocasião em que foi comprado.

"Uma compra ruim...", pensou, dando de ombros. No fundo, porém, para ela tanto fazia o que vestir para essa ocasião...

Alice, no entanto, achava que o traje importava muito.

— Você está horrorosa! — disse, muito franca.

— Obrigada pela gentileza — respondeu Bella, um tanto emburrada. — Pelo menos combina com o meu humor.

— Anjinho, não fique brava. Todo mundo comete esses erros. Compramos alguma coisa que parece maravilhosa na vitrina e quando vestimos perde todo o encanto. Mas é a cor! Você já está pálida e assim... fica quase transparente. — Alice andava em volta dela, examinando-a criticamente. — Está largo! Parece pendurado em um cabide. Não pode sair assim, Bella.

Ela discutiu, determinada a não desarrumar as malas, e a amiga falou com impaciência:

— Você sabe onde mando fazer as minhas roupas. São modelos de grandes costureiros, que foram usados apenas uma ou duas vezes. Ofereci para levar você até lá e apresentá-la à dona.

— E assim eu teria um guarda-roupa como o seu... — Bella deu um suspiro, apontando para o enorme armário de Alice que estava de portas abertas.

Iria sentir falta das divertidas sessões de desfile de moda, pensou, ao ver Alice tirar uma bonita criação das cores do arco-íris. Lembrou-se das maquilagens que faziam, das tentativas inovadoras na moda, das fofocas do mundo artístico que a amiga freqüentava. Mas tudo isso acabaria logo. Alice iria para fora de Londres assim que as filmagens da nova produção começassem, e depois tinha a intenção de procurar outro apartamento para morar sozinha ou no máximo com outra pessoa. Melancólica, Bella refletiu sobre a rapidez das mudanças e a fragilidade das recordações. Para afastar esses pensamentos tristes, perguntou o que Alice pretendia vestir.

— Isto! Não é maravilhoso? — Tirou do armário um traje preto, com delicados bordados prateados. Depois subiu na gaveta e pegou um vestido azul-escuro,— Experimente este. Não parece grande coisa no cabide, mas é maravilhoso no corpo.

Mas não em Bella, infelizmente. Parecia tão sem graça nela quanto o verde-claro. Depois de mais algumas tentativas Alice observou, preocupada:

— Você parece mais doente de amor do que nunca.

— Não posso evitar a minha palidez!

— Bobagem! Acontece que você se deixou possuir por um industrial machista! Esqueça esse homem!

— O que acha que estou tentando fazer?

— Eu sei, querida. O problema é que você precisa encontrar um novo amor.

— É aí que a coisa se complica. Que jeito de me levantar o moral!

— Desculpe-me, mas tem que ganhar uma corzinha, e a maquilagem não vai resolver. Por que não veste aquele vestido lindo, cor de coral?

— De jeito nenhum. Perdi uma hora para embrulhá-lo em papel de seda.

— Bem, então vai ter que ser este aqui. Não sei como você vai se arranjar sem a minha ajuda... Aqui está. Eu já estava querendo dá-lo a você, mas esperava que a sua lembrança de Mike Newton se apagasse um pouco. — Alice segurou o maravilhoso vestido róseo, enquanto acrescentava: — Bem, fique com ele! Foi feito para você. Nunca vou usá-lo de novo. É de um costureiro excelente. Por favor, Bella, gostaria que aceitasse.

Assaltada por emoções contraditórias, ela pegou o vestido, murmurando um agradecimento. Ele trazia tristes recordações, mas também era verdade que tinha um corte impecável e a cor parecia ter sido escolhida para ela. Emprestava ao seu rosto pálido um ar etéreo, seus olhos se escureciam e sua silhueta esguia se valorizava com aquele modelo.

Edward tinha lembrado desse vestido, o que apenas provava que os homens costumavam se recordar das roupas bonitas, e não das pessoas que as vestiam...

Não tinha mais tempo para sofrer por ele; já havia chorado o suficiente. Aquela noite passaria voando e na manhã seguinte, às oito horas, estaria a caminho do norte. Arranjaria emprego, economizaria algum dinheiro, e no próximo ano voltaria a tentar a sorte em Londres. Estaria um pouco mais velha e talvez mais experiente.

— Você pôs perfume?

— Não, esqueci.

— Você é fogo! Bem, eu cuido disso. — Alice pegou o vidro de dentro da bolsa. — Fique quieta, pelo amor de Deus!

— Para onde estamos indo? — perguntou Bella, quando o táxi as deixou em uma rua estreita e mal iluminada. Olhou assustada para os arredores escuros.

Um buraco na parede, com uma única luz em cima, era a entrada. Dentro, uma escadaria estreita levava a um salão escuro. No pequeno hall, ao ver duas garotas de batom verde e um homem grisalho de terno vermelho, perguntou-se ansiosa onde tinha vindo parar desta vez. Ouvia-se um batuque de reggae no andar de baixo, e um homem vestido de negro, com olhos estranhos, passou rente a ela, parando para acender o cigarro em uma piteira roxa. A atmosfera era decididamente sinistra, e a imaginação de Bella começou a funcionar a toda velocidade.

Alice abriu uma das portas e entrou. Uma lufada de fumaça veio até elas e o som agudo de um sintetizador feriu-lhes os ouvidos, causando uma impressão estranha. Bella cochichou:

— Está sentindo esse cheiro, Alice? Não é maconha?

—Talvez... — ela respondeu, sem nenhum interesse no assunto. — Gostaria de saber onde...

Foi interrompida por uma voz rude, exigindo que ela fechasse a porta. Bella ficou preocupada.

— Tenho certeza de que viemos parar no lugar errado vamos...

— Não, você não veio ao lugar errado — disse uma voz atrás dela, grave e bastante familiar.

Bella virou-se, incrédula, os olhos arregalados de susto. Não era verdade! Era irreal! Não podia ser Edward!

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Edward Cullen estava ali, mais alto e mais bonito do que nunca, impecável no paletó de veludo preto, calça escura e camisa clara, o suave cheiro de sua colônia despertando saudade em Bella.

O coração dela e a respiração se aceleraram.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

— Procurando a minha acompanhante — ele respondeu secamente.

James Brooks, postado logo atrás dele, cumprimentou-a com um aceno. Edward o apresentou formalmente a Alice. Sem poder falar nada, Bella observava. Edward e Alice pareciam se conhecer. Dava a impressão de que tudo tinha sido combinado antes. Recuperando a voz, ela protestou:

— Não estou entendendo, Alice! Você disse que íamos encontrar os dois canadenses. Por que não...

— Houve uma pequena mudança de planos. — Edward segurou-a pelo braço. — Hoje em dia, isso acontece muito. Bem, James, divirta-se. E muito obrigado, Alice.

O casal virou-se, e começou a subir a escada que levava à saída. Bella saiu do transe.

— Um momento! — Tentou livrar-se do braço de Edward. — Não vou ficar aqui com você.

— Nenhum de nós vai ficar aqui — ele retrucou com frieza, não parecendo importar-se com a indignação dela. — Você vem jantar comigo.

— De jeito nenhum! Não trabalho mais para você! Não pode me mandar fazer o que quer!

— Não estou pondo isso em dúvida. No entanto, se um homem que conheço, além de um canadense qualquer, tive a oportunidade de comprar a sua companhia para a noite, por que me discrimina?

— Minha companhia não está à venda para você!

De repente, ele perdeu a paciência. Soltou o braço dela e virou-se.

— Tudo bem. Se você está determinada a ficar aqui sozinha, então fique.

Mal ele começou a subir os degraus, vários olhares se concentraram em Bella. Desesperada com a possibilidade de sair daquele buraco sozinha, saiu correndo atrás dele, quase esquecendo a estola na mesa. Edward estava esperando lá em cima.

Sem dizer nada, tomou-a pelo braço e a conduziu pela rua escura até o carro, estacionado na esquina. Abriu a porta e a fez entrar depressa.

Sentando-se ao volante, Edward disse:

— Por favor, Bella, tente, não discutir. Prefiro dirigir em silêncio, mas, se quiser falar, converse como um ser humano normal costuma fazer. Comente a respeito do tempo, ou das notícias do jornal...

— Sim, mas...

— Eu sei. Devo admitir que o meu plano falhou. Mas parece que tudo dá errado quando se trata de você.

Bella abriu a boca para responder, mas desistiu. Não conseguia vê-lo direito na escuridão, seu tom de voz era assustador.

Não faria qualquer comentário enquanto não se sentisse à vontade.

— É melhor assim — ele disse, dando a partida. — Fique quieta e reflita um pouco antes de discutir.

Bella suspirou, mal contendo a raiva. Quantas coisas gostaria de dizer, de perguntar. Será que ele a queria de volta para trabalhar na empresa? Não, ele teria mandado uma carta, em vez de ficar todo esse tempo sem dizer nada.

Precisava se livrar desses pensamentos. Tinha sido muito doloroso conseguir se afastar dele, e agora estava ali, mais emocionada do que nunca com aquela voz grave, aquele rosto lindo, aquela colônia que a deixava tonta de paixão... Novamente rendia-se diante do magnetismo daquele homem.

Pôs a mão na garganta e virou o rosto para a janela. Para onde estariam indo? Sabia apenas que se dirigiam em direção ao sul, e tinha a vaga impressão de ter cruzado o rio. De repente, alguma coisa desabrochou em sua alma e a resistência se esvaiu.

Reclinou-se no assento macio do carro e suspirou. Novamente havia perdido o controle de seu destino, e precisava ser honesta para admitir que não se importava nem um pouco com isso...

O carro seguia em alta velocidade, e em pouco tempo deixou a cidade para trás. O tráfego tinha diminuído, e agora ela via lugares que não conhecia. Olhou para o relógio; uma hora havia se passado. Para onde Edward a levava?

Obteve a resposta pouco depois, quando ele saiu da estrada principal e pegou outra bem menor, que rodeava o subúrbio de Kent. Ele parecia conhecer a região, entrando em atalhos escondidos, até que cruzou um portão e subiu uma ladeira. Bella viu a casa de campo embaixo do céu estrelado. Pátios escuros, trepadeiras nas paredes e muitas janelas, que refletiam os faróis do carro. Não parecia um hotel, era tranqüilo demais.

Sabia que ele tiraria as chaves do bolso para abrir a velha porta de cerejeira. Era a casa dele, e a misteriosa e eterna intuição feminina, então, contou-lhe o motivo de estar ali.

Edward provavelmente tivera muitas mulheres, e era evidente que ela exercia uma forte atração sobre ele. Tinha sido boba ao não perceber isso no começo do relacionamento. O fato de ter resistido feria seu orgulho masculino, e ele não se conformaria por haver fracassado na tentativa de levá-la para a cama. Ondas

de desejo, ansiedade, medo e desespero tomavam seu corpo, e Bella quase não prestou atenção na linda mobília da casa.

Ele virou-se para ajudá-la a tirar a capa, enquanto dizia:

— Eu a convidei para jantar, mas nós é que vamos preparar a comida.

Ela sentia-se estranhamente frágil no meio do grande hall, que levava à escada.

— Tudo bem, apesar de que não costumo usar trajes de noite para cozinhar.

A cozinha era enorme, com paredes de tijolinhos e várias peças antigas, cuidadosamente misturadas a eletrodomésticos modernos. Havia uma mesa de madeira ao centro, e os utensílios estavam graciosamente pendurados na parede. Bella pegou um avental para proteger o vestido. Era uma peça de plástico, com listas azuis e uma frase escrita em vermelho: "Para o homem que

tem tudo!"

— Posso usar?

— Claro. Preciso deixar isso bem à vista ou Renesmée fica magoada.

— Renesmée? — De repente os dedos de Bella pareciam incapazes de amarrar o avental.

— A filha da governanta. Ela me deu esse avental no último Natal.

— Ah!

Então nem a filha da governanta estava a salvo! Pelo jeito, era bem especial, já que tinha acesso à linha de telefone particular da Companhia Farmacêutica Cullen.

— O que vamos cozinhar?

— Tem salada pronta na geladeira, além de legumes cozidos. Não quer cuidar do acompanhamento, enquanto eu frito os bifes?

Dividindo assim as tarefas, meia hora depois estavam sentados na sala de jantar. Encontraram a mesa posta, com talheres de prata e louça fina. Embora o vinho e a comida estivessem deliciosos, Bella não se sentia à vontade. A formalidade de Edward tornava a conversa bastante constrangedora. Por fim, quando um silêncio desconfortável tomou conta do ambiente, ela perguntou se o negócio tinha sido concluído satisfatoriamente.

— Sim. Chegamos a um acordo. Carlisle vai se retirar no fim do ano.

— Como está a esposa dele?

— Bem melhor.

Não houve mais informações. O olhar de Edward se concentrava nela, estudando cuidadosamente suas feições, deixando-a corada até a raiz dos cabelos. Nervosamente começou a mexer no colar, que brilhava, sob a luz fraca da saía. Como se sua impaciência fosse um sinal, Edward disse:

— O café já deve estar pronto. Vamos tomá-lo na sala da frente.

Em outras circunstâncias, Bella gostaria de ver os fascinantes tesouros do lugar. Lindas peças do século passado, com a superfície lisa, fruto da dedicação espantosa dos antigos marceneiros. Edward tinha misturado vários estilos, tanto na mobília quanto nas pinturas, obviamente mais interessado nas coisas que gostava do que em uma decoração impecável. E elas se harmonizavam bem: uma escrivaninha moderna, com pequenos móveis laqueados, gravuras chinesas e prata georgiana ao lado de uma caixinha de música suíça.

Havia também várias estantes de livros, mas Bella não se deteve, seguindo direto para uma cadeira próxima da lareira. Edward ficou de pé, recostado na parede, os olhos fixos no fogo que tinha acabado de acender.

A sala estava quente, mas a chama vermelha transmitia um calor de outra espécie, uma mornidão sensual que alertava Bella sobre sua própria fraqueza diante daquele homem. Ele andou devagar pela sala, o movimento fazendo com que o fino tecido de sua calça produzisse um ruído discreto. Bella pegou a xícara de café com mãos trêmulas, enquanto tentava puxar assunto.

— Acho que...

— Fale, é tempo de me dar uma explicação — ele interrompeu com frieza.

— Não lhe devo explicações. Não sou mais sua funcionária! Mas você certamente me deve uma. Há quanto tempo conhece Alice? Por que combinou essa farsa com ela? Se queria me ver, deveria ter falado comigo, em vez de lançar mão desse subterfúgio...

— Você teria vindo, se eu pedisse?

— Sim... não! Sei lá! Pare de me responder com outras perguntas!

— Por que fugiu da empresa antes que eu voltasse dos Estados Unidos?

— Você sabia que eu ia embora! Eu avisei!

— O quê? Quando foi isso?

— Não se faça de bobo! — Ela segurou a cabeça entre as mãos, perguntando-se se não estaria enlouquecendo. — Avisei duas vezes!

— Pensei que você tivesse dito aquilo porque estava irritada. Ninguém costuma levar a sério coisas ditas depois de uma briga.

— Você me lembrou gentilmente que eu lhe pertencia por duas semanas. Ou também disse isso porque estava irritado?

— Ficou magoada?

— Você não vai ter o prazer de saber isso. O que quer de mim? Por que me trouxe até aqui?

— Para descobrir uma coisa.

— Não entendo você.

— Não? Pensei que fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. Quero tentar mostrar os meus sentimentos... e ver se consigo que você admita os seus.

— Quais?

— Pelo amor de Deus, Bella! Alguma vez eu fingi? Você me atrai. Sempre me atraiu... desde a primeira noite em que nos vimos no restaurante havaiano. Eu teria matado o seu acompanhante, para ter certeza de que aquele bêbado tiraria as patas imundas de cima de você. Quase lhe dei umas palmadas também, para ver se conseguia pôr um pouco de juízo na sua cabecinha ingênua. — Fez uma pausa e logo em seguida prosseguiu, num tom baixo e veemente:

— Conheci muitas mulheres, mas nenhuma que me enfurecesse tanto quanto você!

Bella levantou-se da cadeira.

— Se tem tanta raiva de mim, de onde vem a atração? Desde o começo você me tratou como se eu fosse...

— E a outra vez em que vi você foi nos braços de James! — ele continuou, como se ela não tivesse falado.

— James tinha entrado na sala há pouco tempo, exatamente quando você apareceu...

Houve uma batidinha à porta.

Bella estremeceu de susto, enquanto Edward resmungava qualquer coisa inaudível, antes de se postar outra vez diante da lareira.

— Entre!

A porta se abriu e uma criança apareceu. Parecia ter oito anos, magra e loirinha, com os cabelos cortados rentes à orelha.

Seu jeans estava cuidadosamente remendado e a camisa parecia grande demais. Ela deu um sorriso compreensivo e disse, com confiança:

— Já lavei os pratos e tudo está pronto lá em cima.

Sem se importar com o efeito de sua chegada, juntou as xícaras e voltou para a porta.

— Se o senhor quiser mais alguma coisa, pode me chamar. Mamãe está vendo a novela. Boa noite!

— Obrigado, Renesmée. Boa noite!

Então aquela era Renesmée! Bella não sabia se ria ou se chorava com a descoberta. Olhou para o relógio e depois para Edward.

— Como vou voltar para casa?

— Você não vai voltar.

— Não posso ficar aqui! Tenho que pegar...

— Vai ficar onde está. Renesmée provavelmente já pôs o coelhinho de pelúcia na sua cama, para o caso de você sentir solidão em um quarto estranho.

— Ela faz isso para todos os hóspedes?

— Sim. — A expressão no rosto dele estava indecifrável. — Não são todos que apreciam o coelhinho!

Ela suspirou. Bem podia imaginar que não, se os hóspedes fossem do tipo sofisticado, como Tanya. Sem pensar, comentou:

— Essa garota é Renesmée!

— Por que você diz isso?

— Por nenhuma razão em especial.

— Então, por que o tom de alívio?

Bella desviou os olhos, corando de vergonha. Não haveria jeito de esconder nada desse homem? Ele falou, devagar:

— Ah, sim, agora me lembro. Você deve ter atendido o telefone no dia em que ela ligou, apavorada porque a mãe tinha se queimado. Você se perguntou quem era Renesmée?

— Não fiz suposição alguma. Como sua secretária, cumpria apenas a minha obrigação.

— Certo, mas agora não é mais minha secretária. — De repente, ele se aproximou e lhe agarrou o braço. — Pelo amor de Deus, Bella, venha para onde é o seu lugar e pare de me atormentar.

Enquanto falava, enlaçou-a pela cintura, puxando-a para perto de si.

— Olhe para mim — pediu, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

Quase em desespero, sabendo que não poderia mais resistir, ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou. O momento de espera ao beijo que se seguiu foi de doce agonia. Ao sentir aqueles lábios quentes sobre sua boca, todo seu corpo estremeceu de prazer.

Seus braços o rodearam, seus dedos tocaram aqueles cabelos negros, enquanto o coração pulsava loucamente, sedento de amor. As mãos dele estavam ansiosas, tocando cada curva do corpo frágil que vibrava ardente aos toques carinhosos.

Perdida naquele beijo, deixou que ele baixasse a manga de seu vestido, deliciou-se com o contato dos lábios dele sobre a pele nua, e por fim sentiu a boca máscula beijando-a suavemente por todo o corpo.

Sabia que se aproximava perigosamente de um ponto de onde não haveria retorno, e seu corpo lhe dizia que não poderia mais controlar-se. O simples pensamento de interromper as carícias a encheu de uma tristeza tamanha, que não conseguiu impedir que as lágrimas se misturassem aos gemidos de prazer. Quando ele levantou sua cabeça, para cobri-la de beijos nas faces, nos

olhos, no nariz, deu-se conta de seu choro incontido.

— Bella... o que é isso? — ele murmurou, carinhosamente.

— Nada. É que... eu... — Sem poder completar a frase, escondeu a cabeça no peito dele.

— Fale! O que há com você?

— Sinto muito, mas não posso dizer. Foi por isso que fugi. Eu não conseguia parar de querer você e...

— Mas eu a quero tanto quanto você me quer! Pensei que soubesse.

— Sabia, mas não podia continuar lutando contra você.

— Por que precisa lutar contra mim? Eu quero você, minha querida Bella.

— Eu sei. — Ela levantou o rosto coberto de lágrimas e encarou Edward. — Não quero ser outra de suas garotas, como Tanya, que o ama mas não consegue prendê-lo. Eu quero você só para mim.

— Eu sou seu, Bella. Eu te amo!

— Não, não ama. Quer apenas fazer amor comigo. Isso é bem diferente.

— Bem que imaginei que você tivesse essa opinião sobre mim.

— Edward segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos. — Você tem que entender que eu ainda não completei trinta e quatro anos, e que na minha posição nada seria mais normal do que ter uma série de namoradas, amantes, casos.. . Aprendi um pouco sobre como as mulheres reagem aos homens, e poderia ter seduzido você facilmente, mas...

— Nunca tive a intenção de permitir isso!

— Nunca tentei, meu anjo, mas não esteja tão certa disso.

Ele nunca havia tentado... Muda de espanto, estudou as feições de Edward e, ao ver os olhos escuros levemente irônicos, sentiu o desespero da desilusão.

— Não me pareceu justo, porque à medida que eu a conhecia, percebia o quanto a primeira situação em que nos vimos tinha sido mal compreendida por mim. Sabia que você me queria, mas havia uma barreira que eu não podia ultrapassar.

Fez uma pausa e suspirou, antes de continuar:

— Você sabe, Bella, que os olhos de uma moça normalmente traem as experiências dela, mesmo que a boca pareça doce e inocente. Mas também é possível se enganar. Os olhos mais inocentes podem esconder um coração de pedra e uma ganância ilimitada.

— Não acha que... — Horrorizada, Bella lembrou-se das roupas caras para a viagem a Flórida. — Aquelas coisas que você comprou... Fiquei preocupada o tempo todo...

— Não, meu amor, essa seria a última coisa em que eu pensaria. — Com um gesto ele a dissuadiu dessa preocupação. — Meu problema foi a assombrosa descoberta de que você era realmente diferente das outras. Não tive coragem de seduzir você. Sabia que a conseqüência acabaria sendo o casamento, e não me sentia preparado para assumir um compromisso desses.

Ela sentiu um frio no estômago, mas se manteve impassível.

Edward estava apenas sendo honesto, dizendo o que ela mesma já sabia há muito tempo.

— Quando voltei dos Estados Unidos, com a satisfação de ter conseguido concluir o negócio, percebi que faltava alguma coisa em minha vida. Tudo estava tão vazio! Você tinha fugido de mim e, passado um mês, vi que era isso que me abalava tanto. Queria você mais do que qualquer outra mulher, e sabia que não era um sentimento que se apagaria ao encontrar a primeira garota bonita pela frente. Precisava ver você de novo e confirmar o que sentia.

Suspirou, olhando-a de um jeito que a fez sentir o corpo se derreter.

— Telefonei várias vezes para a sua casa e ninguém atendia. Então me lembrei de Alice e do dia em que tinha visto vocês juntas, perto do Planetário. Foi quando tive a idéia de me fazer passar por um desses executivos que vocês acompanhavam. Deixei um recado para Alice, sem pôr o meu nome, para o caso de você ver o bilhete, e confiando no fato de que sua amiga não se importaria de ligar para um estranho.

— É verdade — disse Bella, perguntando-se por quanto tempo ainda resistiria ao desejo de se atirar nos braços dele. — Alice está acostumada a situações assim.

— Ela me telefonou e combinamos de nos encontrar. Concordando em me ajudar, Alice imaginou um plano e montamos aquela farsa. Ela pareceu se divertir bastante!

Depois de um momento de silêncio, Edward puxou-a impulsivamente de encontro a si.

— Sei que você é jovem e que esse é o seu primeiro caso. Não precisa se apressar, mas eu te quero tanto! Como te quero!

O calor da pele morena junto a seu rosto fez o coração de Bella disparar. Ela pôs os braços em volta dele, sabendo que era tempo de se decidir. Era tempo de crescer. Tempo de esquecer o final feliz das histórias de fada e viver com alegria. Amava Edward e o queria tanto que não suportaria viver sem ele.

Mesmo se o caso não durasse muito, teria o prazer de amá-lo, de dar e dividir seu amor. Sem aquele homem seu futuro seria triste e vazio e, se arriscasse, talvez tudo fosse diferente.

— Eddie... — sussurrou.

— O quê?

Agora que tinha tomado uma decisão, não sabia como começar. Murmurou:

— Eu... eu não sei como falar, mas, se você ainda me quer, eu te amo e gostaria de...

Ele estava cada vez mais tenso com as hesitantes afirmações de Bella.

— Fale. Você gostaria... do que você gostaria, Bella?

— De viver com você de amar você...

— Fique comigo e seja meu amor! — Ele deu uma gargalhada, antes de prosseguir: — Bella, menina enlouquecedora, estou propondo que você se case comigo, não que seja minha amante. Quero um monte de crianças que se pareçam com você. No final de um dia de trabalho, desejo voltar para alguém que me ama pelo que sou, alguém que precise de mim para ser feliz e que não tenha esquecido os prazeres simples da vida. Você é verdadeira, honesta e sincera, meu amor, e eu te amo mais do que jamais imaginei que um homem pudesse amar uma mulher.

— Eddie... diga de novo, acho que estou sonhando!

— Não repito! Existem maneiras melhores de dizer... e de ensinar!

A alegria tomou conta de Bella. Subitamente lembrou-se de uma previsão feita há meses, pela experiente Alice: "Algum dia, um homem vai se apaixonar por você e passar noites e noites lhe ensinando o que é o amor!"

— O que é tão engraçado? Estou tentando beijar você!

Ela contou o episódio, incapaz de conter a felicidade que sentia.

— Não posso evitar, estou tão feliz!

Agora não tinha a menor vergonha de expor seus sentimentos.

Muito tempo depois, aninhada nos braços dele, o rosto brilhando de prazer, encarou-o com olhos febris, ainda com um certo temor de que tudo não passasse de um sonho.

— Como viemos parar aqui no tapete?

— Não me pergunte.

Ele a pegou no colo e a levou para o sofá. Arrumou a camisa que estava desabotoada e amarrotada pelos carinhos dela. Fez uma cara séria, mas seus olhos desmentiam a tentativa de se recompor.

Ela suspirou e o abraçou.

— Diga-me uma coisa, Eddie...

— Se eu puder...

— Por que você estava tão furioso e mal-humorado na ilha?

— Você não sabe?

— Se eu soubesse, não perguntaria.

Ele a beijou no lóbulo da orelha.

— Talvez a imaginação feminina não seja capaz de perceber o quanto é desagradável para um homem começar a fazer amor com a mulher que deseja, e ter que parar no meio do caminho. Pergunta respondida?

Ela desenhou com a ponta do dedo a linha do lábio inferior de Edward.

— Respondida e em fase de reflexão.

— Você ainda vai ter muito com que se espantar!

— Eu sei. Você sempre foi intrigante para mim. — Ajeitou os cabelos e deu um súbito suspiro.

— Qual é o problema agora?

— Olhe que horas são! Como vou voltar para casa?

— Eu não vou levar você para casa hoje. — Ele lhe beijou o pescoço, com sensualidade. — Pode esquecer isso.

— Certo, mas eu não trouxe nada para passar a noite aqui.

— Tenho uma escova de dentes nova, guardada em algum lugar. O que mais você quer?

— Saber o que vou vestir amanhã. Como vou chegar a Londres de manhã, com um vestido de noite? — perguntou, rindo sem parar.

— Isso tudo já aconteceu antes, meu amor, e vai acontecer depois. A velha Londres nunca se importa com esse tipo de coisa.

— Mas os nossos vizinhos sim.

—Você fala demais. Isto é muito mais importante... — E beijou-a apaixonadamente.

Cedendo à impaciência dele, vendo seus sonhos por fim realizados, Bella concordou. Agora, nada mais importava!

FIM


End file.
